Thorngate
by PiscesChikk
Summary: This is a Crossover Fic with ABC's Scandal & CBS's Person Of Interest. What Olivia learned about Thorngate was just the tip of the iceberg. Someone is after her because of it and only John Reese can stop them before it's too late. Contains characters from both shows.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N This is my**_ _**attempt at a crossover fic. It includes characters from ABC's Scandal and CBS's Person of Interest the only two shows I watch on TV. This is just a short sample and introduction to the story. If it's well received I'll continue. I only plan to extend it to about 8 chapters max. It starts at the end of episode 4 right after the restaurant scene between Fitz and Olivia. Let me know if you're intersted so far, likes, dislikes, etc. Hope you enjoy. :-)**_

* * *

Liv's heart literally started beating a mile a minute and her breath caught in her throat. She heard the words Fitz was saying. He was giving her everything she'd said she wanted but everything inside her was screaming for her to tell him no.

He got up and walked out, and before the last Secret Service agent left the restaurant, the tears began to fall and her body was racked with uncontrollable sobs. She couldn't stop the waterfall of tears try as she might. She couldn't stop her body from shaking. She was the master of control. Her emotions never got the better of her, but she realized at this very moment that she had finally succeeded in pushing the love of her life away. The finality in his voice relayed that he was in fact serious about letting her go.

He'd told her she could order something off the menu, but there was no way she would be able to eat. The hostess thankfully had left her alone for a while. And it wasn't until some time later that she was finally able to wipe the tears from her face and collect herself.

She went to the restroom and checked herself out in the mirror.

"…..You breathe in sync…" Verna's voice echoed in her mind. "I've seen you two together…."

Verna warned her of how devastating she would be if Fitz ever let her go, but nothing could have prepared her for what she was feeling now.

Of course she'd denied that something had happened between her and Fitz, but she knew Verna wasn't dumb. She also knew that it wouldn't be the last time Verna would broach the subject to her.

She straightened out her hair and dabbed at her tear stained cheeks. She had to get it together.

She could make it without Fitz.

Couldn't she?

The night was cold when she stepped out of the restaurant, and she put her coat on, fastening the buttons in front. She walked down the street towards her car intending to go back to the office; she had to give Jenny Nystrom's parents the news.

* * *

It had been almost a year that John Reese had started working with Harold Finch on cases in the New York area. It's where they were based and they rarely ventured away from the city or its surrounding areas. So when Finch told him their latest number was located in the nation's capital his interest was piqued. He'd been watching her for the past three days and was in awe of the woman already.

Her name was Olivia Pope, she was African American, mid thirties, single and from what he'd witnessed, she was a force to be reckoned with.

She was an attorney, but she didn't practice law. She was a fixer, a crisis manager and she opened her own firm Pope & Associates in the heart of D.C. following a successful run as the White House Communications Director. Why would she leave a job at the White House?

She rubbed shoulders with Washington's elite. Just a few days ago she'd had a meeting with a Senator Edison Davis, who was on the Ethics Committee. According to Finch, they'd once been engaged to be married, although judging from their recent meeting he would never have guessed it. It seemed the Senator wanted to rekindle the old flame, but Ms. Pope didn't seem interested in the least.

In fact tonight she had had a secret meeting with none other than the President of the United States. The restaurant had been cleared in a matter of minutes to allow them privacy. When the leader of the free world left the premises, Ms. Pope lingered for a long while afterwards and when she emerged onto the street she looked a little teary eyed.

Could the two of them be involved in an illicit affair? Is that why her number came up? From the type of business she was involved in and the kind of people she came into contact with because of it, any number of people could want her dead. But if she had ties with the President, that would make the chances of someone going after her even higher.


	2. Meet Ms Pope

_**A/N Let me explain a few things about the characters for those who don't watch Person Of Interest. John Reese is former military who Harold Finch found when he was homeless. Harold Finch created 'The Machine' along with his partner Nathan Ingraham. It was used by the government to detect acts of terror and views other lesser crimes as 'irrelevant'. Finch and Reese work together to prevent these 'irrelevant' crimes. Each case begins as a 'number' that The Machine detects. In this case, Liv's 'number' came up. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Reese followed Olivia back to her office, making sure she didn't notice that he remained one car behind her for the entire ride. From what he could tell, she hadn't seen him and she walked out onto the pavement answering her cell phone when it rang. The parking garage still held the few cars of people in the building who had yet to go home. She stood by her car for a short minute while she took the call and he watched her checking her face in her compact before she headed for the elevators.

He'd been watching her for the last few days but hadn't been able to get close enough to clone her phone. Because of that he was missing out on a lot of information that could better help him to find out where a threat might be coming from and how to protect her from it.

"Finch…." He said aloud to Harold on the other end of his ear piece. "I'm about to introduce myself to Ms. Pope. I need to **force pair her cell phone."

"You haven't done it yet?"

"Let's just say she's been difficult to get close to, until now."

He ran towards the elevator just as it was about to close. She looked up abruptly when he jumped in, and then stood to the side giving him room to enter.

"Good evening." He said in his usual low voice. "Can you press 5 please?" He said knowing Pope & Associates occupied the entire 5th floor. His fingers were on his phone in his pocket and he begun the pairing process. "I'm trying to catch up with an old friend before he leaves the office." He offered. She looked up at him but didn't respond.

Liv's phone began blinking on and off and she looked down at it pressing the power button.

"I thought I charged this earlier." She muttered to herself, when it flicked back on for the last time.

He smiled briefly, the process was complete. He would now have access to every inbound and outbound call on her phone, including her text messages.

"I'm going on 5. Who are you looking for?" From what she remembered Huck was the only one still at work and he'd said the Nystroms were waiting there for her. She looked up at him with inquisitive doe eyes and for a moment Reese was at a loss for words. He'd seen her over the last few days and known she was an attractive woman, but up close she was breathtaking. She had high cheekbones, flawless skin and a beautiful mouth. She pursed her full lips together waiting for an answer and crossed her arms in front of her.

"I'm looking for David McCarthy." He finally got out.

The ding of the elevator sounded and they'd reached the 5th floor. She got out and put up a small hand toward him.

"Well then you're on the wrong floor. My offices occupy this level." She closed the elevator barrier in his face, not giving him a chance to respond, smiled briefly, then walked away.

Reese chuckled, realizing she just dismissed him and pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Finch, how we doing?"

"She's having a conversation with her clients right now, Mr. Reese and it's not going well. Apparently the President wasn't able to get the diplomatic immunity revoked and they're not happy that Lavich is being deported without a chance of a trial. The father is especially upset."

"That's understandable. If I had a daughter and her killer was allowed to go free, I'd probably feel the same way. Should we view him as a threat?"

"I don't think so. But I think Lavich should. The Nystroms are leaving. And so is another employee by the name of…Huck."

"Who else is in the building with her?"

"Sounds as if the Senator is there and he's trying to comfort her."

In Reese's opinion, he wanted to do more than that. But he was unexplainably happy when just fifteen minutes later they both left the building and went in different directions. That was when he saw three men exit a black Escalade and walk towards her, all of them armed.

"Finch, something's about to go down." He said and walked purposefully in her direction as she made her way to the parking garage.

* * *

Liv slowly approached her car feeling exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to go home, have a relaxing bath and sleep off what felt like the longest day of her life. Lavich had been deported, Jenny's mother was distraught, her father was infuriated and it seemed her team was falling apart with Abby being the first ripped seam that started the untangling of all the threads that had held it together.

On top of that there was her meeting with Fitz.

"_I'm_ _letting you go…..that's what you want, right?"_

That fact alone hit her hard and her heart felt heavy once more.

And Edison….she thought sighing to herself, Edison….he'd tried to console her, tried to make her feel as if she'd done her best with the case. In all honesty she had done the best she could do, but her hands were tied and ….in the end….

"Ms. Pope."

She swung round quickly at the sound of a thick Russian accent calling her name. She was so lost in thought she hadn't heard any footsteps behind her.

"We'd like to have a few words with you. About Thorngate." She stared at the three men in front of her and took a step backwards. Every instinct screamed that they didn't want to _**talk **_at all. "Please come with us." He insisted when she hesitated and pulled a gun out of a holster hidden underneath his coat.

"Look, I don't…." she was cut off at the sound of shots coming from her left, striking one of the men in the knees. He fell to the ground writhing in pain while the others returned fire at a tall dark haired man who was slowly advancing in her direction. Liv crouched downwards closing her eyes, but was pulled to her feet quickly by the man who rode the elevator with her earlier that evening. How'd he close the distance between them so fast? She thought.

"Get behind that van." He instructed, and she didn't think this was the time to argue so she complied.

Who the hell was he? She thought. And who were these people wanting to know about Thorngate? Her heart was pumping fast in her chest as she listened to the steady exchange of gunfire. When they ceased, she heard what sounded like two men fighting, and finally deafening silence.

She stooped low hearing footsteps coming in her direction, hoping whoever it was that was approaching wasn't going to kill her.

"Come on Ms. Pope. We have to get out of here." Relief flooded over her at the sight of the man from earlier and he grabbed her hand pulling her towards him. "Stay behind me." He said and guided them to the dark sedan he drove. "Get in."

She hesitated. Yes he just saved her life, but she was still a bit wary of going anywhere with him, since she still didn't know who he was. Why had he saved her life and how did he know who she was?

"Ms. Pope I know you have questions, but now is not the time to ask them. You can ask as many of them as you want later. But right now, we have to get out of here, it's not safe."

Reese looked at her. She had a steely gazed fixed on him. He could see she was contemplating her options like he'd seen her do in the last few days. She was always level headed, never panicked. He admired her for that. He hoped that now she would make the right decision.

Liv nodded her head curtly then got into the car looking at him as he sped off.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know me?" She demanded. "And who were those people?"

"You don't waste any time do you?" he said with a smirk looking in the rear view mirror making sure they weren't being followed.

His phone rang and Finch's voice was in his ear again. "Mr. Reese is everything okay?"

"We're fine Harold. Ms. Pope is still in one piece, but she's full of questions. I'm going to get her someplace safe and I'll get back to you."

"Who are you talking to?" Liv demanded.

John smirked again, shaking his head. He'd just saved her from being possibly kidnapped or killed and she was speaking to him as if she was in charge. She was already back in fixer mode trying to control the situation.

"Something tells me, you are going to be quite a handful Ms. Pope but I'll answer your first question. My name is John and I'm here to help you."

The sound of sirens filled the air and Liv stared at the sight of several patrol cars racing towards the parking garage. Her mind suddenly filled with dread.

* * *

Liv eyed her surroundings with distaste. They were in a seedy bar across town in an area she rarely frequented. The section of the bar was secluded and they were seated in a booth at the far back.

She looked across the table at her 'saviour' sizing him up. He was tall, about 6' 2" at least.

_Just a little taller than Fitz, she thought. _ Damn it, she had to stop thinking of him, especially now.

He had gray eyes, straight nose, short dark hair with flecks of gray at the temples and a thin mouth. He was an attractive man, but his looks were irrelevant right now. He was agile in his movements, knew how to shoot a gun, take down an opponent with skill. That type of skill was learned, he'd had training. She guessed that he was former military, probably a CIA operative. He was smart, decisive, precise in his actions. He moved with purpose.

She stopped her assessment of him just in time to notice that he was studying her in kind, a smirk on his face. She sensed admiration in his stare.

"So your name is John."

"Yes."

"Do you have a last name, John?"

"Reese."

"And just how do you know me, John Reese?" she said, head cocked to the side.

"If you're in the right circles in D.C. it would be pretty hard not to know about you Ms. Pope. You ran President Grant's campaign, worked as his Communications Director, then started your own crisis management firm shortly after leaving the White House. Why did you leave? That's a hell of a job to leave behind."

She was about to respond when his phone rang. She was incensed beyond explanation when he put a hand up to silence her, and that calm low tone of his was grating on her nerves. He clicked his ear piece. Who the hell was he talking to on the other end? She needed answers and so far he wasn't satisfying her with the ones he'd given her so far.

"Yes, Finch?"

"I was playing back the audio from the parking garage. Ask her just how much she knows about Thorngate. One of the men who approached her asked her about it."

"Fine."

He ended his call and looked at her again.

"How I know you is not important right now. Keeping you alive is. So you need to tell me everything you know about Thorngate. Because those men, whoever they are, were willing to kill you for it."

Liv's mouth went dry. Apparently Mr. Reese was well connected with someone who had classified information that only the NSA, the President of the United States and her team were privy to. She still didn't know the full extent of his knowledge but she realized it was vast.

She shook her head.

"You're used to being in control aren't you? Used to having all the answers and it kills you right now to know that you don't.

"I don't know who you are, who you're working with or your motives. So why should I cooperate with you. All I know is your name is John Reese, and even that may be a lie."

"It's not, trust me."

"How can I? If someone as you say is willing to kill me to find out what I know about Thorngate, and I'm not saying that I do know what it is, how can I be sure you're not working with them to trick me into talking to you about it?"

"I saved your life."

Liv sat back against the seat and crossed her arms in front of her again. She could see honesty in those gray eyes of his. Her gut told her that he wasn't lying. But she still wasn't ready to spill everything she knew without more answers. She let out a sigh and grabbed her bag.

"Thank you for saving my life Mr. Reese, but I'm leaving."

She pushed her chair out and walked off.

"Ms. Pope we need to stick together." John warned, getting up from the table and grabbing her arm. She looked down at his hand on her arm then up into his eyes.

"You need to take your hands off me."

He slowly moved his hand from her arm and she walked away.

* * *

**1AM**

**The White House**

Cyrus walked the halls of the west wing, briefcase in hand, finally glad to wrap up his day and get home to a warm bed snuggled up next to James. He was almost at the exit when his phone rang. He wished he could ignore it, but as Chief of Staff to the President, every call was important.

"Cyrus Beene." He croaked into the phone.

"Cy, its Harold Finch."

Cyrus stood still at the sound of his voice. "What is it Harold."

"Someone is trying to get their hands on Thorngate again Cy. I thought after the Artie Hornbaucher incident we were free and clear, but somebody just tried to kill Olivia Pope in her parking garage for it."

"What? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, for now. I'm taking care of it. But we need to clean this up Cy and we need to do it fast. I can't tell you how much of a national security risk this is. You know better than I do what this means for the President if this falls into the wrong hands."

"Yes, yes I know. Get me footage from the parking garage so we can find out who these guys are and neutralize this as soon as possible. You're going to have to come to Washington."

"I'm booked on the first flight in the morning."

"Good I'll tell my secretary you'll be coming." Cyrus ended the call and exited, heading for his car. he wondered about Liv and if he should tell Fitz about someone wanting her killed. He had just left for Tokyo tonight for the G8 Summit starting tomorrow evening, and he didn't want to worry him. He decided against it for now. If things escalated further in the next few hours he'd tell him, but for now he would focus on getting as much information as he could and doing his best to contain it.

* * *

_**A/N **Force Pair - Reese syncs his cell phone with the person who's case he's dealing with in order to track them, get necessary info, etc. **_


	3. Don't Look Back

**2:15AM**

Liv paid the cab driver his fare and walked quickly into her apartment building. The lobby was quiet and the usual security guard wasn't at his desk. She found that odd, but continued on her path to the elevator. She waited impatiently as it began its ascent and she stared at her hazy reflection in the doors. She put a hand over her mouth and let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

Her hands were shaking. She held them out in front of her. Someone had just tried to kill her. In her line of work she'd had clients who might've bent the law a time or two. She herself did a few underhanded things when necessary, but she'd never had her life seriously threatened, not in this way, not ever before. She leaned against the wall of the elevator trying to calm herself. She needed to call Huck. She needed to find out just who John Reese was and who else might be after Thorngate. She reached for her cell phone, but couldn't get a signal.

The doors opened to her floor and she got out, walking the corridor to her apartment. She opened the door, glad to finally be home. She put her bag on the sofa and slipped out of her shoes.

* * *

Reese hurriedly paid the tab at the bar, but by the time he'd gotten outside Olivia had already jumped into a cab and was gone. When he told her earlier that she was going to be a handful, he realized now that that was an understatement. He got into his rental and called Finch.

"Finch, I need you to track Ms. Pope's phone for me. Tell me where she's headed."

"I thought you two were together." Finch said.

"We were."

"Well what happened?"

"Let's just say she is having some trust issues right now. She's a woman used to being in control and she's having a hard time relinquishing any of it to me."

"Right now she's moving…..probably in a cab. From the route she's taking it looks like she's heading home."

"Then that's where I'm headed, and I hope I'm not too late." He said speeding through traffic.

"What do you mean?"

"Home is the first place whoever is after her is going to look. In the mean time, see if you can ID the guys from the parking lot. We need to know who they are. I'll get back to you Finch."

When Reese got to the lobby of Olivia's building he noticed two things. First; for a complex this expensive it was odd that the security guard was not at his desk. Secondly; where ever the security guard was, he had to have either left in a hurry or been forcibly removed. His radio was on the floor, hat tossed to the side and papers were strewn all over the desk as if there had been a slight struggle.

He looked across the hall and saw the numbers on the elevator climbing till they stopped on Olivia's floor. He raced for the stairs and took out his SIG-Sauer P226.

When he got up to her floor, he heard muffled screams and saw her struggling fruitlessly while being dragged towards the elevator.

One of the men spotted him and fired. He fired back hitting him in the shoulder and he dropped to the ground, hitting his head on the floor.

One assailant remained and there was nowhere else for him to run. The elevator hadn't responded yet and Reese held the corridor blocking the entrance to the stairs. Sensing he was trapped, he was forced to use the only leverage he had; Olivia. He held the gun to her temple, a panicked look in his eyes.

"There's no way out of here. Drop the gun." Reese said calmly walking toward them both.

"If you come any closer, I will kill her." he shouted.

Reese locked eyes with Liv, her eyes were wet with unshed tears and she looked terrified. He shook his head, willing her to focus on him.

"No you won't." he said his voice low, never breaking eye contact with her. The sound of police sirens started to wail in the distance and the man's eyes darted towards the window, briefly giving Reese the opening he needed. He shot him in the arm and he loosened his grip on Liv.

"Olivia, get down." Reese instructed and shot the man twice in the chest. Reese didn't lower his gun until the man was on his back.

He turned to Liv, extending his hand to her. "We have to go." She took his hand and he pulled her against him, leading her down the stairs and out the back of the building.

They drove in silence, the only sound heard was the soft hum of the air conditioning , and other cars when they drove by. Liv didn't question him about where he was taking her; she just kept replaying the scenario in her mind over and over again.

That was twice in one night. Twice in one night she'd been almost kidnapped and twice in one night this man had saved her life. She was convinced as of right now that he had nothing to do with whoever wanted to get access to Thorngate. For some unknown reason he was taking it upon himself to be her personal guardian angel. She didn't know why. She would find out. But perhaps together they could figure out who was out to get her.

She stared at his profile as he drove. The shadows of the night and the street lights played over his face. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why was he so invested in her survival? Did he have an ulterior motive for wanting to help her?

_Did Fitz have anything to do with his sudden appearance?_

She thought that unlikely, especially after he'd told her he was letting her go. She looked into his eyes right before he left. He had meant that. He would hardly care about what happened to her now.

_Fitz…._

The thought of him brought tears to her eyes and she finally let them fall.

* * *

**3:48AM**

The drive to Upper Marlboro was long. In fact by the time they'd gotten to their destination Olivia had fallen asleep. It was almost 4 in the morning. He could tell she was exhausted. Hell he definitely was.

She'd gone back to her apartment earlier knowing the danger she was in, refusing to stay with him. He shook his head. She was either very ballsy or very stupid and from what he'd learned about her, she wasn't the latter in any way. She was however, very stubborn. The unfortunate second attempt at an abduction would hopefully make her realize that she could trust him to look after her and make sure nothing happened to her.

He pressed the keypad at the gate of the property that had been in his family for a really long time. He hadn't been back here for over ten years, there were too many memories of times before he'd joined the CIA, times he'd tried to forget. And now he was bringing her here because for now it was the safest place he could think of.

As the car came to a stop he paused before waking her. She was slumped back against the car seat, the seatbelt tight against her. She looked fragile almost like a child. He contemplated carrying her, but knowing her, he didn't think she'd be entirely comfortable waking up in his arms just yet. If ever he thought with a slight smile.

He squeezed her shoulder lightly and called her name. She stirred from her sleep when he shook her again.

"Time to get out." He said and came round to open her car door.

She followed him up the steps of the two storey colonial style house. It had columns in front and large windows. He unlocked the door and allowed her to go in first.

"Where are we?" She asked looking around in the darkness.

"Upper Marlboro. This house belongs to…family. We'll be safe for the moment. You can take either the guest room down here on the first floor or one of the master bedrooms upstairs. I figure you'd want to shower and change before you get some rest. There are clothes in the guest bedroom. They might be a little too big for you, and not nearly as stylish, but…"

"I'll manage thank you." She said quietly, noting his mocking tone, but smiled briefly at it.

"The room's on the left at the end of the hallway. There's a bathroom in there too."

Liv nodded and he headed for the kitchen.

"Wait." She called after him and he turned around. "Thank you, John, for saving my life."

"You're welcome, Olivia."

* * *

Cyrus sat in his office staring at the photos spread across his desk. The scene before him was perplexing. He saw Liv crouched behind a van, three men shooting at a fourth man and Liv getting into a car with him. A lot of it was blurry, but luckily Finch had managed to get a somewhat clear view of one of the would be kidnappers.

"Who is this guy?" He said pointing at a tall dark haired man.

"That is Nikita Sterenko; he's a Brigadier for Ivan Lenkov head of the Russian Mafiya. He and a few 'warriors' tried to kidnap Ms. Pope last night late after she left work and again at her apartment this morning when she went home."

Cyrus glared at him, annoyed. "You told me you had someone watching her, how'd they make a second attempt?"

"From what we learned from her in a short period of time is, that she's very stubborn, authoritative and likes to be in charge. She didn't relish the idea of tagging along with my guy and she went back home. She's safe now, though, near D.C."

"How do you know this?"

"I've been tracking her phone. But what's more important is Lenkov. He wants to get his hands on Thorngate. Apparently right before Artie Hornbaucher was scooped back up by the NSA, he'd made a deal to sell the software to Lenkov. I think he means to get Ms. Pope's assistance in getting access to it once again."

"If he does manage to force her cooperation I don't think he'll simply let her walk away afterwards."

"No. He will in fact kill her."

Cyrus let out a tortured breath. "Do you know what he plans to do with Thorngate once he has it?"

"That I haven't figured out yet, but I'm working on acquiring that information."

"You know when you and Nathan created The Machine and sold it to the government you didn't even give us access to it. Up to this day we still don't know where it is located. No one, not one person has been successful in cracking it. So you gave us Thorngate, a companion to The Machine and no one was able to crack that either until a member of Liv's team got in. How do you explain that Finch? Since they've broken it, it's all become a nightmare. And you have to fix it."

Finch stared back at him. "I admit that I underestimated …."

"Underestimation is an understatement Harold! Can anyone else break into it?"

"I have made some adjustments to it that make it virtually impenetrable to anyone." He said, though in the back of his mind, he believed that ******Root was probably the only person besides him who might've been up to the task. "I assure you Cyrus, it cannot be hacked."

"Then our problem lies in protecting Olivia. Because he'll still come after her to either force her to help him get the programme or kill her if she is unable to."

"I can assure you, Cyrus, once she stays with my guy she'll be safe."

"About your _guy_Finch_…_tell me about him."

* * *

"Come here Nikita. Come closer." Ivan said and took a slow drink of the whiskey he'd just poured.

Nikita, nursing a wounded arm, walked slowly towards his boss, feeling more than a little nervous.

"Pakhan." He said acknowledging him by his title.

"How is it that twice in one night you and Aleksandr have come back to me empty handed? I ask you to bring one small woman to me and twice you disappoint me." His accent was thick and heavy now from the whiskey. I gave Artie Hornbaucher a down payment for Thorngate and in the end he did not deliver. Do you think my money comes so easy?"

"No Pakhan."

"Then find out where the woman is and bring her to me. That is all that I ask. That is what I demand."

"T "There is a man who is helping her…." He began.

"I don't want excuses Nikita." His voice was low, calm, deadly. "I want you to return with Ms. Pope in two days time, or I will send someone to return with you."

"Yes, Pakhan."

* * *

_**A/N **Root is a woman on the POI series who we've only seen briefly in the first season and in the first few episodes of the Second season. She was the only person who successfully shut down and hacked into all of Harold Finch's computer systems and crashed them all causing him to have to rebuild it all from scratch. She also kidnapped him in the Season 1 Finale because she wanted him to give her physical access to The Machine since Finch swears it can't be hacked into remotely. Hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for reading. :-)**_


	4. Regroup

**Tokyo**

Fitz's first day at the G8 Summit had been successful, but it had been long. By the time he got into bed, it was shortly after midnight and he was exhausted. He shook a lot of hands, listened to a ton of speeches, said the appropriate things at the appropriate times. His day had been filled with a whole lot of things to keep his mind off of Liv.

It wasn't until he was alone at the end of the day in his hotel room that he had a free moment to actually think of her. He tried to get to sleep, but it wasn't easy. In fact it was damn near impossible. His thoughts were filled with images of Liv and the last time he'd seen her. He remembered sitting across from her at the restaurant. He watched the emotions play across her face as he said all the right words, the words she said she wanted to hear. He watched her literally scramble to erect another wall between them, though he could see her battling with her furiously with her feelings. He wanted her to stop him before he left the table. He wanted her to tell him that yes what he was saying was true but that none of it mattered. He wanted her for once to stop fighting him and just surrender to what was between them.

He wanted her to tell him that she loved him. He wanted, no, _**needed**_ to hear it. He needed her on his side, especially now.

He remembered the lone tear that sat just on the tip of her eyelid. He smiled to himself, shaking his head knowing Liv would never let it fall. She had allowed herself to be vulnerable to him in the beginning of their relationship. She was strong, assertive, brilliant all of them were attractive qualities. He'd fallen in love with her smiles, her gentle gazes at him, her soft touch, but after leaving the White House, she kept that part of herself locked away from him. She always held back.

He missed her so much.

_**I'm letting you go**_….

He guessed it was the right thing to do, if it's what she really wanted.

His mouth had spoken the words, but his heart was still unwilling to accept them.

* * *

**1:15AM Tokyo Time**

Fitz turned over on his side at the sound of the phone ringing and picked it up sleepily. He had finally drifted into a comfortable doze and was irritated that he was being disturbed.

"Hello." He mumbled into the receiver.

"Mr. President, I'm sorry to wake you but….."

"Cyrus, what is it? It's just after 1am and I finally got to sleep."

Cyrus paused on the other end and then started rambling about the G8, the time difference and other inconsequential things that Fitz wasn't interested in.

"Cyrus, either tell me what the hell you want or call me back later."

"It's about Thorngate, sir." He finally got out.

Fitz swore silently sitting up in bed. "What about it, Cy?"

"We have Intel that someone's trying to steal it again. It appears to be the Russian Mafiya. We don't know the reason they're looking to acquire it, but apparently they had a deal with Artie Hornbaucher right before he was taken into custody by the NSA."

Fitz swung his leg over the edge of the bed and turned on the lamp on the night stand next to it. The desire to sleep was quickly leaving.

"How'd you get the Intel?"

"From our old friend Harold Finch. He's in D.C., just flew in today. We had a meeting. He's investigating it right now. Sir there's something else. It's about Olivia."

"What about her?" asked Fitz tensing at the mention of her name and Cyrus grew silent. She'd helped out Artie Hornbaucher when he initially deceived her about Thorngate, but she'd luckily saved herself and her entire team from prosecution of treason when she had him delivered back to the NSA. He hoped to God she wasn't involved in some foolish scheme concerning it again. When Cyrus hesitated to tell him what was wrong he grew nervous.

"Cyrus…what about Liv?"

"Sir, let me just say that we have…."

"Cyrus …"

"They attempted to kidnap her sir, twice. They tried to take her in the parking garage at work last night, and then at her apartment earlier this morning."

In a matter of seconds, Fitz emotions escalated from irritated to worried to furious. He was worried that Liv might not be alright, and furious that Cyrus had waited so long to call him. When he finally spoke his anger was evident in his tone.

"You mean to tell me this happened yesterday and this is the first I'm hearing about it?!" Fitz was on his feet and pacing the room at a rapid pace. "What do they want with her?"

"Well she thwarted their deal with Artie when she turned him over to the NSA. I assume they want her help in retrieving access to it again. Sir you were at the G8 Summit. I didn't want to call before I had more information. There are still a lot of things we still don't know."

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know sir."

"What do you mean you don't know? How is she? Have you spoken to her?"

"No I haven't sir, but…."

"Ok….so I'm coming back to D.C. in a few hours and…."

"Sir you can't." Said Cyrus, scrambling to calm Fitz down. "You still have your speech today, you can't just walk out. It would be a diplomatic nightmare if you do that and it'll raise too many unanswerable questions as to why you're leaving. Let me handle this. You have one more day left in Tokyo. I need you to trust me to handle this. Finch assures me that she's fine and she's safe for the time being."

"How the hell does he know that? To him, protecting Olivia is secondary; he only cares about The Machine."

"She's with someone who Finch trusts and he's taking care of her." As soon as Cyrus got the words out, he knew it had been a mistake.

"_**He?!**_ _Who is_ **'**_**he'**__ Cyrus_?"

"He's a former Green Beret and CIA field operative. He works closely along with Finch on '_**special projects'**_, he said. He's known him for a while. Harold trusts him. He saved Liv from the Russians on both occasions. Harold swears she's in good hands. They're somewhere just outside of D.C."

"Has Finch talked to her?"

"He's been in contact with his guy, but he hasn't spoken to Liv."

"Cyrus, find out everything about this guy. I don't care if Finch trusts him, if Liv is with this guy; I want to know everything about him. Where's he from, his training, what ties he's got left with the CIA. Who were his handlers; I want everything straight down to what kindergarten he used to go to. Do you understand me? And find out where they are. I want to talk to Liv."

"We've tried reaching her, but….."

"I don't care what you have to do Cyrus I want to talk to her. Now, it's almost 1:30am here. You are to call me back in five hours and when you do, I want answers!" He said with finality.

"Yes, Sir."

Fitz finally sat down on the bed feeling sick to his stomach. While he was here in Tokyo, he'd almost lost her. Twice. He couldn't imagine how terrified she must have been. How terrified she must feel right now. And he wasn't there. He'd almost lost her and the last thing she would've remembered was him walking away from the table after he told her they were done.

She must feel like he abandoned her.

He felt an irrational fear. He knew whoever was after her wouldn't stop till they found her or until she was dead. And he couldn't lose her. He wouldn't survive. He'd agreed to wait until he heard from Cyrus, but half a mind was telling him to go back to D.C. right now. He couldn't just sit there and wait.

Who the hell was this man who she was with? Why was he helping her and could he be trusted? Could he really be trusted to take care of her? Was Liv really safe with him? How could he be sure this guy wouldn't take advantage of her in the state she was in right now?

He envisioned every horrible scenario and knew he wouldn't feel any better until he could hear her voice and know that she was really safe.

* * *

**7:45AM **

**Pope & Associates**

Harrison had been the first at the office and he sat anxiously in the conference room while Quinn, Abby and Huck filed in one after the other. He took a deep breath while they all sat down. Abby looked around, expecting Liv to walk in.

"She's not here." Said Harrison. "And she's not answering her phone."

"What are you talking about Harrison?" asked Abby. "She's not coming in today? Or is she already at some super secret meeting that we're not allowed to ask questions about?" She bit out sarcastically.

"These are pictures of Liv's car. I saw it when I got in this morning. From what I could see, those are definitely bullet holes." He took out his cell passing it around to show them photos he'd snapped of the damage done to the vehicle.

"Oh my God." Said Quinn and put a hand over her mouth. Abby grabbed her phone and dialed Liv's number.

"She won't answer." Said Harrison. "I've been dialing her for the past half hour, she's not picking up and she's not answering her home phone either. We have to figure out what's happened to her. Huck….."

"What do you need?"

"Check the cameras from the parking garage last night. Find out if Liv was in or around her car when it was shot up. Abby check with the police and see if they have any leads on what happened. The security guard says they found one man dead last night next to Liv's car. We need to know who he is and if he knows or spoke to Olivia. Quinn, you're with me, we're going to Liv's place to see if she's there."

"Right." Said Quinn.

They all got up, a worried look on each of their faces.

"Harrison…." Started Abby.

"I know you and Liv haven't gotten along for the past few months, but I'm going to need your A game on this Abby."

"Of course. Liv is…she's not just my boss, Harrison, she's my friend. I want to find out what happened to her too."

"Every other case is secondary to finding her, you understand me?" Harrison said to them all. Huck nodded.

"We don't rest until we find her." He responded before walking back to his office.

* * *

"Now's not a really good time, John. I'm in the middle of questioning a suspect." Detective Carter said after excusing herself and walking out of the interrogation room.

"If you're so busy, why did you answer your phone?" Reese teased. He could picture her now, hands on her hips, head cocked to the side with the wrinkle between her eyes she always got when she was slightly annoyed with him. He smiled and leaned on the window sill looking out into the night.

"I was ecstatic that you called after not hearing from you for a few days, why else?" she replied sarcastically.

"Careful, Carter, keep talking like that and I might actually believe you really do miss me."

"What do you want John?" she said, her voice softening when she called his name and she walked into an empty corridor, leaning against the wall.

"I need some information on someone. See if you can find everything you can on a Nikita Sterenko. He's a brigadier for Ivan Lenkov. I need the information as soon as possible. And I mean really soon." He'd spoken to Finch briefly and he'd ID'd him from the parking garage.

"Lenkov? John…please tell me you are not mixed up with the Russian Mafiya."

"So you're familiar with the name?"

"Every homicide cop is familiar with the name of the _Pakhan_ for the Russian Mob. You need to be careful."

"I appreciate your concern Detective, but I assure you, I can handle myself. Also do you think see if you can find out anything about an Olivia Pope."

"That name sounds familiar too."

"She's the former Communications Director for the President of the United States."

"Doesn't seem like your type, John. Just how are you connected to her?" she asked.

He let out a small laugh. "Carter, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

She scoffed a little, licking her lips. "In your dreams, John. I'll see what I can come up with and get back to you."

"Thank you, Carter." No sooner had he hung up the phone, when he heard screams coming from Olivia's room. He grabbed his firearm from the table next to him and moved down the corridor. No one was in her room, but it seemed she was having a nightmare.

He switched on the light and walked over to the bed, touching her shoulder to wake her. Once again he took in the sight of her realizing how tiny she was. He couldn't help thinking she looked like she needed someone to take care of her.

He watched her eyelids flicker open and it took her a while to realize where she was.

"You had a bad dream." He said as she stared up at him. "It's okay now. Go back to sleep."

He started for the door, but her voice stopped him.

"They were shooting again. Screaming at me, trying to…."

He could see this feeling of helplessness was not her norm. In fact he could see that she was uncomfortable, ashamed even of feeling that way. He could see that she was used to being strong all the time.

"I'm sorry….I'm not….this is….."

"It's ok. I understand. I'm right out front, you're safe."

"Haven't you been sleeping?"

"I wanted to make sure you were settled first."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "A part of me doesn't trust you to be awake while I'm not. I keep thinking you may run off and I'd have to go looking for you again."

"How _**did**_ you find out where I was this morning?"

He didn't respond to the question.

"You should get some rest." He said and turned to go again.

"Wait….."

He turned to face her once more.

"Yes, Olivia?"

"Would you mind…staying….here…..till I fell asleep? I know it's silly, but…."

"Of course not."

He switched the light back off and walked over to the chair by the window sitting down. He watched as she settled back under the covers and crossed his legs. It wasn't long before she finally went back to sleep and for that Reese was thankful. He leaned his head against the back of his chair and it wasn't long before he himself drifted into slumber.

* * *

_**A/N A few people were worried that Fitz wouldn't be in this story, well he finally made an appearance. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks so much for the reviews. Keep 'em coming**_


	5. Inroads

_**A/N Something happened to my first author's note last night where I explained a few things about the last chapter. Firstly we saw the introduction of Detective Carter. She works Homocide on the NYPD force. Initially she had a personal manhunt for Reese and knew him only as 'the man in a suit'. It wasn't until he saved her life, that they finally met and she started working cases with him, and helping out from time to time. She is a lawyer who passed the bar, but left it to join the force. She is also former military like Reese and is a former Army Interrogator. She has one son named Taylor.**_

* * *

**6:45AM Tokyo Time**

Fitz was agitated as he stared down at the blurry copy of a photo of John Reese. Cyrus had sent him everything that he had on him, including the information Finch had shared which hadn't been much. From the level of difficulty Cy had encountered when he tried to delve into Reese's past he figured the man had to have been a deep undercover field agent, was presumed dead or that John Reese was simply an alias he used while he was working for the agency. Or worse yet, all of the above. This did nothing to make him feel better about his ability or motivation in protecting Liv and keeping her safe.

His mind was going a mile a minute. He was still very worried.

"Cyrus, have you found out where she is yet?" He asked handling another photo of Reese, this one with Olivia glued to his side. His arm was around her. He found the image unsettling, disturbing.

"No, sir, we haven't."

He took a deep breath in an attempt to remain calm and didn't speak for a minute.

"Cy, the first session of the summit today begins in an hour. I want you to track down Olivia by the end of it, or I will be flying home before the end of the day."

* * *

"Finch, where have you been for the past few hours? I've been trying to contact you."

"Some things needed my attention, Mr. Reese. I trust that you and Ms. Pope are still alright." Finch wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Reese that he was in fact in D.C.

"She was very shaken up about everything, but she's asleep now. Have you gotten any more information for me?"

"Something interesting about our new number. She's very much like you in that she has a bit of a saviour complex."

"What do you mean?" Reese said moving around the kitchen. He didn't exactly become much of a 'saviour' until Finch had found him and recruited him.

"Well every member of her staff has had some crisis she has helped them personally overcome way before she set up her own crisis management firm. Abby Whelan was one of her classmates in college and she helped her escape an abusive husband put her up at her apartment then eventually hired her as a litigator. Quinn Perkins; real name Lindsay Dwyer just recently escaped a death sentence for the murder of seven people. Stephen Finch, no relation to me I'm afraid, suffered a mental breakdown while working a high profile case. She helped him during his recovery and she hired him shortly after he was released. He just recently quit. Then there's Harrison Wright who she got out of jail time as well for insider trading with Adnan Solis."

"Sounds like a motley crew of misfits."

"There's another employee…by the name of …..Huck. I still don't have his full background, all I know is she found him homeless on the street and now he seems to be her tech guy, among other things."

"What motivates her to save people Finch? Why does she feel the need to surround herself with people who are indebted to her? Is it because she knows they'll do anything for her because they owe her for intervening in their lives?"

"I don't know. Maybe you can get to the bottom of it tod…..hold on a second….." Finch suddenly sounded panicked.

"What is it Finch?"

"This is not…." Reese could hear him frantically striking the digits on his keyboard.

"What's going on Finch?"

"It seems someone is trying to hack into my system…."

"Is it Root?"

"I don't know, but I have to go."

Harold hung up abruptly, and since Reese was finished with breakfast, he headed back to Olivia's room. He wanted to be there when she woke up.

* * *

Liv woke with a start, the sun peeking through the plantation blinds in the room and sat up. She remembered waking up from a nightmare earlier and John staying with her till she fell asleep. She turned to her left to see him still there sitting by the window. His eyes fixed on her.

"Good afternoon." He said quietly.

"Good afternoon." She replied.

"How did you sleep?"

"Better, thank you."

He got up from the chair and started walking from the room. "There's food in the kitchen." He called over his shoulder. "You need to get something to eat."

After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she joined him in the kitchen where he sat at a small breakfast table. When she sat down he passed a cup to her.

"It's tea. Sorry no coffee."

"Tea is good." She said taking a sip.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, it's just some toast and eggs, bacon. It's technically time for lunch, but…." He said handing her a plate. He sat across from her nursing his own cup of tea and watched as she bit into the toast and ate her breakfast in silence.

For four days now he'd been used to seeing her in designer suits, high heels, makeup impeccable with not a hair out of place, but looking at her now dressed in an oversized man's white shirt and gray sweatpants, he decided he liked her this way best. Her bare face lent to an air of innocence about her. This was probably the most vulnerable she'd ever been with anyone in a while he guessed. Despite circumstances, he felt lucky to be the one who got to see this side of her.

"So you know I have some questions." She said finally. "There are some things you're going to have to tell me."

"Such as?"

"Like who are you and why are you helping me? What do you want? Is it money? A favour of some sort?" Her arms were crossed in front of her; fixer mode again.

"I told you. My name is John Reese. I got reliable information that your life was in danger and I'm here to help you. I don't want your money and I don't need any favours."

"I'm sorry but I just don't buy that. Nobody helps anyone, let alone a total stranger for absolutely nothing in return."

"But isn't that what you do, what you've been doing for your entire life?"

"I run a crisis management firm which I'm sure you've noticed. It's not a charity."

"I'm not talking about your clients Olivia. I'm talking about the people you surround yourself with every day."

"What do you mean?"

"Every one of your colleagues owes their life to you. They're indebted to you up to a point where they would literally do anything you ask them to. They're still slightly broken all of them in their own way. And that's how you like it don't you? Because it means they'll always need you. What caused you to have this saviour complex of yours?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're driven by the need to fix everyone's problems, most of the time you sacrifice your own happiness to do just that."

"You don't know anything about me."

"But I do, Olivia. I know that deep down no matter how much you try to help people, no matter how much you think you need to fix something or someone it won't get you what you really want deep down inside."

"And what do you assume that is?" She looked at him with accusing eyes. She was angry. And she did not enjoy his scrutiny. He was not what she was used to he guessed, though he could be wrong. But her growing discomfort with his line of thinking assured him he was at least half right. She reminded him of himself. She was good at running away just as much as he was. She put up a strong front, was always in control, but inside, a lot of times on the inside she teetered on the edge of a very high cliff in danger of falling over headlong below.

He often felt that way, especially after….

"Happiness, approval, but mostly love." He answered finally.

Her breath caught in her throat. She thought of Fitz. But she was suddenly aware of this man and his spot on insight into her though she dare not admit it to herself. He silently looked at her.

"Love is for children." She heard herself lie bitterly.

"Aren't you tired?"

She shook her head at him. "I…."

"Aren't you tired of being strong for everyone else? Doing the right thing for everyone else but yourself? You deserve to be happy Olivia. Why don't you believe that?"

There was a small flicker of something behind her eyes. A crack in her armor, but it was brief and she collected herself quickly, clothing herself in the familiar garment of stoicism.

"All I want to do is find out who is after me and why and get back to my life as soon as possible. I need to call my office." She said getting up from the table.

"I wouldn't advise that. The less people know where you are, the better."

"They're going to think something terrible's happened to me."

"I'm sorry about that, but for the time being we need to lay low."

* * *

Reese got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and sat on the bed in his room. He ran his fingers through his head thinking about his conversation with Olivia earlier. It hadn't been his intention to go that deep with her. He hadn't meant to shock her. But for some reason, it all came spilling out all at once. He'd seen something in her, a kinship of sorts. He felt that she was just the same as him.

After Jessica died, he felt he no longer had a reason to live. He wished with all his heart he had had the courage to tell her to wait for him. When he finally came back, she was gone and he felt as if life wasn't worth living any more. It had been over a year that he'd spent living on the streets until Finch found him and offered him this job of saving people. It kept him alive, gave his life a purpose again. But time and again he'd think about the life he could have had with Jessica.

Was there some love that Olivia had lost? Could that be why…..?"

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. It was Carter.

"That was fast Detective."

"Yeah and you owe me on this one."

"Talk to me."

"Turns out Sterenko is in D.C. after working his way up the ranks for about a year in the Mafiya. Apparently his father used to be an _**Obshchak**_ for the Pakhan up until his death two years ago. He was in charge for collecting money from the brigadiers, keeping the books and paying off government officials when he had to."

"So this is a family business."

"Exactly."

"Where can I find him, Carter?"

"You plan on travelling? Because he's not in New York City. He's got numerous addresses, but he owns a strip joint over on 1821 Connecticut Ave NW in Washington, D.C. Its called Little Tits."

"Well lucky for me I'm near the area. I think I'll pay him a visit."

"I won't even ask how you got in D.C. If you do check the place out, make sure you keep your wits about you. His warriors are always close by."

"Thanks a lot, Carter. You did good."

He finished drying off and got dressed and walked towards Olivia's room where she had chosen to sequester herself after their conversation. He knew she wouldn't be happy staying here alone, but he had to talk to Sterenko and there was no way he would allow her to tag along with him.

* * *

The scene that Harrison and Quinn found at Liv's apartment building was shocking. There was Police tape across her door, bullet holes in the walls outside the front door and near the elevator and the carpet just in front of it was bloodstained.

Quinn was visibly shaken so much Harrison wondered if she'd be okay. He put an arm around her shoulder to steady her and she leaned into him.

"Harrison, what if she's….."

"We're not going to assume that just yet. Let me call Abby and see if she has anything from the police." He dialed her number and she picked almost immediately. "Abby do you have anything yet?"

"They still haven't ID'd the guy they found in the parking garage. They're still running his prints and the ones found on Liv's car. Is she at her place?"

"No. But there's blood in the hallway, and bullet holes in the walls outside her apartment. Quinn and I are going to take a look inside. Get back to the office and see what Huck found on the camera footage. We'll meet you back at the office in about an hour." He turned to Quinn. "Quinn, we're not going to assume she's dead or that anything's happened to her. All we can see is that there's blood and a shootout of some kind. We're not going to jump to conclusions okay. Let's check inside."

He fished a spare key for Liv's apartment from his key ring and ripped the Police tape off the door.

They both walked inside slowly, looking around.

"What do you see Quinn?" he questioned.

"Signs of a struggle." She said walking down the hallway. "Looks like it started from the bedroom."

"Yeah. She was in here, they dragged her out front, she fought and they ended up outside."

"Wait…Harrison, if they came to take her, they drag her outside by the elevator…..someone was shooting at them from the entrance for the stairway."

"So there's a third party who was after them…"

"Do you think he was trying to get at them, or was he trying to save Liv?"

"I bet that camera might tell us." He said pointing upwards to the one pointing at the elevator. "Come on let's get back to the office."

Forty five minutes later they were all in the conference room again.

"Huck I'm gonna need you to hack into the footage from Liv's apartment building."

"Already did, check this out." He said turning a laptop towards them playing back the footage for both the parking garage and the one by the elevator for Liv's place.

"This is the same guy at both places. He said pointing at Reese's figure. "Both times he's there; he's clearly not trying to hurt her. And both times she left with him."

"But who is he? Do any of you know him?" asked Quinn.

"We don't." said Abby.

"Could he be a former client?"

"Not that we know of." Replied Abby, annoyed.

"What about these guys who are after her?" Asked Harrison. "Any ID on them?"

"Well, check out the tattoos on this guy, and the other with his sleeves rolled up, collar open. Those are Russian Mafiya tattoos." Said Huck.

"Why the hell would the Russian Mafiya be after Olivia?" Asked Abby.

"We need to find out who the guy is who Olivia left with. You find him, I guarantee you she's with him." deduced Harrison.

"Harrison, someone else hacked the footage at the parking garage before I did. I picked up their footprint while I was downloading it."

"Who?"

"I tried hacking into their system today while you were out. I got a partial trace on it, but I couldn't get a solid address. I got locked out before I could complete it. Whoever this guy is, he's very good."

"I need you to try again Huck. We don't stop until we find her, remember?"

"Got it."

* * *

Fitz hurriedly finished up a conversation with a representative from Germany and hurried into a secure room. Cyrus was on the phone, hopefully with good news.

"Cyrus I hope you're about to tell me what I want to hear, I practically blew off the German representative to get to you."

"We're still not able to get through to Olivia's line, but we have a number for Mr. Reese."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Get him on the phone. Now."

* * *

Liv paced the hardwood floors in her bedroom feeling frustrated. She had to get out of here. She felt helpless here and she hated it. There was nothing she could do. Nowhere she could go, she felt trapped. She guessed she should be thankful to be alive, thankful that John was there to save her.

Besides Fitz, he was the most exasperating man she'd ever met. He'd given her no adequate explanations for his concern about her well being. He wouldn't tell her who he really was or where he came from. He said he'd had reliable information that her life was in danger and he wanted to help.

_**Well who asked for his help anyway? **_She thought stupidly_**.**_

Where did he get off at telling her she had a saviour complex? How dare he try to label her as someone overcompensating because she was unhappy or wanted someone's approval? She was Olivia Pope; one of the most important women in Washington, D.C.

She didn't need anyone's approval. Especially his.

He was so…..so….

"Olivia."

She hadn't heard him come in. But he strode into the room fully dressed now, wearing a suit again. He was clean shaven, fresh faced, he smelled of soap. The scent wafted up to her nostrils, there was something about it. Something about him and the way that he was looking at her.

He stared at her with those piercing eyes of his and she couldn't understand what it was, but suddenly he was just so….

Just so….so damn attractive.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier."

She shook herself. "Where are you going?"

"I got some information about one of the men from the parking garage."

"I wanna go with you."

"Olivia I realize you're used to handling difficult situations. This one however you need to leave to me."

He walked toward her just as she was about to protest and stood directly in front of her. Because of his height, she craned her neck up to look in his face while he stared down at her.

"I shouldn't be more than three hours. Can I trust that I'll find you here when I get back?"

She was strangely uncomfortable with him standing this close. She tried to look away, but he put a finger under her chin so their eyes could meet again. "I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you. Please."

She nodded and he turned to walk away, just as his phone rang.

_Unknown number_. It read_._

"Hello?" he answered.

"Is this John Reese?"

"Most of the time." He responded.

"It's Fitzgerald Grant. I'd like to have a few words with you."

* * *

_**A/N Hope you enjoyed this one. If there's anything you need to ask to keep with the story since it's a crossover fic, just PM me and I'll be glad to explain. By the way, Jessica was Reese's woman before he left to go on missions. By the time he came back to the US, she'd been accidentally killed by her husband before John ever saw her again. Her death literally changed the course of his life.**_


	6. Down the Rabbit Hole

_**A/N This particular chapter is a little long-ish but I hope it's interesting enough that I don't lose you guys in the process. Thanks so much for the reviews. I was initially very skeptical about doing a crossover so I'm really excited about all the positive reviews I've been getting. Don't forget to sign up for email alerts so you can get reminders whenever a new chapter is posted. As always, enjoy!**_

* * *

The sides of Reese's mouth turned up at the sound of the voice on the other line. He wasn't terribly surprised at the call, he'd actually expected it, but he didn't expect that the leader of the free world would be calling him so soon. He had put whatever assumptions he first had about the President and Olivia in the back of his mind over the last few hours, but this call so soon after the shooting resurrected his suspicions about the two of them. He didn't bother questioning how he'd gotten his number, because for the President of the United States, nothing was impossible. He wondered if the conversation would be an official one or a personal one.

"How can I help you Mr. President?"

"I've heard about the situation with Olivia Pope and how you saved her life." It sounded as if it would be 'official'.

"That's correct."

"The administration is very grateful for your intervention and I wanted to thank you personally."

"No thanks are necessary, really." The pleasantries they were engaged in were interesting, but Reese was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I want to know why." And it just did.

"Excuse me?

"Finch says that you work for him on special projects. He hasn't divulged just what they are; he hasn't told us much if anything about you so I'm just a bit curious as to what you get out of all of this. What do you want Mr. Reese after all the dust finally settles?"

John was surprised to hear that Finch had been in contact with the President. He hadn't shared that bit of information with him when they last spoke. If he had been in communication with the President and the White House it meant the he probably knew more about this case and why they were after Olivia than he let on initially. He realized a conversation with Harold was in order.

"I don't want anything. I was simply at the right place at the right time."

"Forgive me if I don't quite believe that the answer is as simple as that." John was accustomed to his motives being questioned. People always wanted to know 'why', or what he wanted.

"What do you think I want in return?" John's question hung in the air unanswered. The silence on the other end of the line was deafening. He had long learned to listen not just to what a person was saying, but also to what they weren't saying. He realized the President was curious about_** him**_ as much as he was curious to know if Olivia was okay. He realized that he wanted to know if he could be a romantic threat to whatever was going on between them. It was funny, Reese thought, almost like when dogs marked their territory so others knew not to trespass on it. He called to let him know that Olivia was his, and that he should keep his hands to himself. He was surprised he hadn't been threatened by now.

"I'm beginning to think sir that you didn't call simply to enquire about my motives. I'm beginning to think there something else."

"I want to make sure that Livi's alright. Her safety is very important to m…to this administration. If anything happens to her…." He'd almost said she was important to _**'me'**_. John didn't miss his mistake or how quickly he tried to recover from it. He also noticed that his voice softened significantly when he called her 'Livi'.

"It won't. I will do everything in my power to make sure she's safe. You have my word."

He realized that he was just a stranger to this man, so perhaps his word didn't carry much weight. He also realized, that his word was all the President had to rely on. His hands were in fact tied.

"I'd like to speak to her." Fitz said finally.

"Of course." Reese walked towards her room and knocked on the door before opening it.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed when he came in. He handed her his cell phone and she looked puzzled.

"It's for you." He said and walked out to give them privacy.

Liv stared at his back, putting the phone to her ear and answered hello.

"It's me." Fitz said and let out a soft sigh at the sound of her voice. Cyrus had told him that she was ok, Reese had said she was, but in the back of his mind he was terrified that it might not be true.

Olivia was surprised to hear his voice on the other line, although she thought she probably shouldn't. It must have been all over the news, what happened at her office. Once Cyrus got wind of it, she guessed he would probably call Fitz. Still after what had happened at the restaurant, she didn't know if he'd be concerned at all.

"Fitz…."

"Are you okay?" She loved the concern she heard in his voice.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thanks to John, that is." She said and he was taken aback at her use of his first name, almost as if they were friends.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"How'd you hear about what happened?" She asked quietly.

"Cyrus called late last night. I was so worried." She heard the sincerity in his voice and wanted to cry. She wanted to say so much, but what else was there to say?

"Aren't you supposed to be at the G8 Summit?" She teased him.

"I am. We're in between sessions. I had to talk to you." His voice was tinged with regret and things that he wanted to say.

"I thought…..after last night that…"

"Livi…..I gave you what you wanted. I did what you asked me to do but it doesn't change how I feel…..it doesn't mean that I don't…" His voice trailed off and she nodded to herself. He grew quiet on his end. She knew he wanted to tell her that he loved her. She knew he wanted her to say she didn't want things to be over.

"I guess you should go and….get back to…."

"Right. You're right." But neither of them hung up. Neither of them wanted to. Fitz waited for her to budge, just a little tiny bit, but she didn't. He finally hung up the phone feeling better that she was safe, but stupid for calling in the first place.

* * *

Huck was working feverishly to hack into Finch's system when his phone rang. He was making slight progress on an address so he really didn't want to be disturbed. The person hung up and called again. He continued to ignore it, but answered on the third call.

"Hello?" he barked into the phone.

"Huck! It's me and I don't have much time."

"Liv! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I don't have an exact address but I'm in Upper Marlboro somewhere. Listen I need some information, see if you can find out anything about a John Reese. I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Olivia, everyone is worried about you. We've been trying to piece this whole thing together since this morning."

"I don't know who those guys were, but they were Russian and they were after Thorngate. Huck I have to go. I'll call you as soon as I can."

* * *

Liv hung up as she heard John's footsteps advancing towards her door. She walked over to him handing his phone back.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine. You'll be back soon right?"

"Yes."

"Good." She said rubbing her arms feeling a chill in the air. She didn't want to stay there alone.

0o0o0o

"Mr. Reese. I was beginning to wonder when I'd hear from you."

"I was wondering the same thing, Finch. But then I got a call from the President of the United States and he tells me you two have been having some interesting conversations as of late. You want to tell me what's going on?"

"I did tell you that there were some important matters that I had to take care of."

"And telling the President about me is one of them? I feel like there's a lot that you're not telling me and if I was back in New York I'd be coming over to the library to talk about it."

"About that….."

"What?"

"I'm not in New York. I'm in D.C. I got in this morning."

"What? Where are you?"

"At a property I own over on 2728 Fairview Avenue. It's an old abandoned warehouse."

"Finch you've got a lot of explaining to do, but right now I'm about to go have a chat with Nikita Sterenko."

Reese disconnected the call and slowed the car down across the street from the entrance of Little Tits strip club. He got out and walked around the side of the building, checking to see if there was another exit just in case he had to make a run for it. There was a small door, narrow and to the far left. There were a few cars parked in back, but no one inside.

He came back to the front and pushed the door open. It was quiet and most of the lights were off save for near the stage and bar. One man was behind the bar, pouring himself a whiskey and there were four others sitting near the stage. The conversation paused at the sight of him and two of them got up.

"We're closed. Show doesn't start until 10pm." One of them said, but he continued advancing till he was almost next to them.

"Don't worry, I won't be around that long. I came to have a talk with your boss." John said as he stood before him. His arm was in a sling and he recognized his face as the shooter from the hallway in Olivia's apartment building. Nikita nodded at one of his warriors to his right and he walked up to Reese, searching him. He found the firearm he'd wanted them to in case he was frisked and the man pulled out the Glock 17 and rested it on the table. Confident now that Reese was unarmed he let him sit down.

"You have a lot of balls coming here. You realize though that this was a mistake."

"Perhaps. But you've made some mistakes of your own."

"I have?"

"Yes. Coming after Ms. Pope was one of them. And not delivering her to your boss was another."

Nikita blanched a bit at his reference to the Pakhan. He wondered just how much Reese knew.

"You know nothing about my boss."

"I know that Ivan Lenkov is the most powerful man in the Russian Mafiya and I know you can't afford to disappoint him again. I know he wants Ms. Pope's help to get his hands on something important. Why don't you tell me what he wants it for."

"I have a better idea. Why don't you tell me where the woman is. If you take us to her I might consider letting you live."

"What makes you think you have the authority to _**let**_ me do anything?"

"You killed three of my warriors last night, good men I've known for a long time." Nikita nodded to one of his men. "Remember I said you were ballsy to come here, but…it was a mistake."

Reese quickly turned to his left, but unfortunately came up short. A quick blow to the back of the head left him struggling to focus. But it was futile, he slowly sank to the floor, darkness suddenly engulfing him.

Nikita walked over to Reese's unconscious body as he lay there on the floor and smirked. "One of them was my cousin!" He screamed and kicked him in the face then the abdomen.

"Get him up, we're going for a drive." He yelled.

* * *

"Harrison, can I talk to you for a minute?" Huck walked into Harrison's office closing the door behind him.

"Sure what's up?"

" I just got a call from Liv. She wanted to let us know she was okay."

"Well what happened? Did she say where she was?"

"She wasn't able to stay on long, but she did confirm our assumptions about the guys from the parking garage and her apartment being Russian Mafiya. They were after Thorngate. Harrison shook his head and stood up. "She said she's in Upper Marlboro right now although she didn't have an address."

"What about the guy she was with?"

"She asked me to do some research on him. We have a name. John Reese."

"Start your search Huck. We need to know as much about him as possible."

* * *

Reese woke up with his head pounding and his right cheek was throbbing. He didn't remember being hit in the face, but who knows what they could have done while he was unconscious. He was in the back seat of a car slumped over to the side leaning on the rear window. The seat next to him was empty and Nikita was in front seated next to the driver.

He looked out the window. From what he could tell they were headed to a rural area, he had to get out of the car fast. He guessed what they had planned and he had to stay alive to watch over Olivia. He promised her he wouldn't be gone long. He intended to keep that promise. He shifted his weight in the seat and made a point to groan loudly drawing attention to himself.

Nikita didn't turn around, but he smiled at the sound coming from the back seat.

"Pakhan will be glad to see you." He said confidently.

"Are you sure about that? I'm sure he'll still be upset that instead of bringing the person he asked for you brought me."

"When he finds out you're the one responsible for us not retrieving her I think he'll be willing to overlook it. He'll be happy to meet you."

"I think I'm going to have to pass on that meeting, at least today. I have someone else I'm supposed to meet. But do give Ivan my apologies."

Nikita and the driver laughed at him just then, but John pulled out an M7290 flash grenade and pulled the pin. It wouldn't blow up the car, but it was enough to stun everyone inside and stop the vehicle to allow him to escape. He threw it on the floor of the car and a second and a half later it exploded, causing the car to flip over and skid a few feet down the road.

John held on tightly to the door bracing his feet against the seat in front of him and was able to remain conscious while Nikita and the driver hadn't. He kicked out the back windshield and slowly crawled away.

* * *

It was 7pm and Liv was in front of the small TV in the den watching the evening news. There hadn't been any word from John. There wasn't a phone in the house from what she saw so he couldn't call her anyway. She'd left everything at her apartment last night, her cell phone, wallet, her purse, she felt helpless. He said he wouldn't be gone long, in truth he had only been gone for about five hours, two more than he'd promised, but she was worried. He said he had a lead on the guys from the parking garage, she hoped that he was okay.

She thought about her conversation with Fitz again. She'd agonized over it the last few hours. A part of her felt glad knowing that he still cared. A part of her felt stupid for thinking that he wouldn't.

She knew that she had asked him to let her go. She didn't _**want**_ him to but she _**needed**_ him to.

She wished they could be free to be together but in her heart she knew it would never happen. The best thing for both of them was to just let each other go and walk away. It was too painful otherwise for both of them otherwise.

She heard the sound of a car pulling up the driveway and looked out a window. She didn't recognize the car and started to panic. She muted the TV and walked into the kitchen looking for something, anything to defend herself with.

She heard a key turning into the lock at the front door and was relieved when she heard John's throaty voice calling her name.

"Olivia?"

She let out a long breath and walked back out front. He switched the lights on once he entered and her relief turned to concern when she looked at his face.

"I come bearing gifts." he said and showed her two shopping bags.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked, eyes wide not even looking at the bags.

"That bad?" He took off his coat and walked into the den.

"Wait a minute. Let me look at your face. I think it's bleeding." She walked over to him as he settled into the chair and she knelt next to him looking at the cut on his face that was oozing a tiny amount of blood. "I'll be right back."

"That isn't really necessary Olivia." He called after her.

She returned with some hydrogen peroxide she found in the medicine cabinet in her bathroom and dabbed at it softly. "This might sting a little." She said.

He cried out once the cotton ball touched his face and she jumped removing it almost immediately. She was shocked that he'd be so sensitive to it, but laughed when she saw he was teasing her. She knocked him playfully on the shoulder and continued nursing his cut.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"No. I was planning on sitting here and enjoying being pampered. I haven't been fussed over by a beautiful woman in a very long time."

Liv didn't miss the compliment but she chose to ignore it. "Sooner or later you're going to have to start sharing things with me John. I can't stay in the dark like this forever. It's my life that's in danger and I have a right to know what's going on."

She was right, Reese admitted to himself, but right now he simply wanted to enjoy her being this close and the mixture of fresh soap and her natural scent was nothing short of intoxicating. He couldn't remember the last time he looked at a woman since Jessica. He couldn't imagine the last time he'd found someone attractive.

He thought of Carter that way a time or two, but each time he felt guilty as if he was somehow cheating on Jessica. Now, with Olivia…this was ridiculous. He'd only been following her for three days and spoken to her for a little over one. He barely knew her.

"I know you're not going to pretend that you didn't hear what I said." His eyes were closed she noticed looking down at him. She studied his features, taking in his high cheekbones, strong jaw, those lips. He opened his eyes when he realized she had stopped dabbing with the cotton ball but her hand was now cupping the side of his face. She felt as if she'd just gotten caught doing something wrong as they stared at each other. He'd told her she was beautiful, she thought to herself, but he was equally so as well.

"I bought you something." He said getting up from the chair, reluctantly breaking their physical contact. He handed her the bags he brought in with him and she opened them to reveal two shoe boxes with a pair of Balenciaga sneakers and a simple pair of Manolo Blahnik slippers.

"What…?"

"I'm not sure if they're exactly your taste. I asked the saleslady to pick them out. I just gave her the size. I figured you'd want something to wear around the house. And because we're going to be leaving here soon you need something comfortable to move about in so…"

"John these are expensive shoes." She said, surprised at his gesture.

"Well I've noticed you only wear the best." He shrugged, turning to walk to the bedroom to change.

"When did you have the time to notice this? Have you been watching me?"

He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. "Yes." He replied and continued to his room.

He went straight into the bathroom and showered. He got out and stared at himself in the mirror and shaved the stubble that had started to appear. After he was done he shrugged on some black pajama bottoms and took out the new burner phone he'd gotten after he realized that Nikita or one of his men had taken his.

He sat on the bed intending to call Finch and ask him to trace it, but he hesitated thinking of Olivia. He knew he needed to level with her about what was going on. If Thorngate was what Lenkov wanted maybe he should convince her to help him get it so he'd leave her alone. Going against the Russians would be no easy feat. There was only so much he could do alone. He had to figure out what to do And he had to figure out how Finch's ties with the White House affected this case.

There was a tiny knock on the door and he went to open it. Liv was there looking as if she wanted to finish her line of questioning from earlier, but she stopped mid sentence when she noticed the purple bruise on his chest from where Nikita had kicked him earlier.

"Oh God." She said quietly and reached out to touch it before she realized what she was doing. "Did this happen while you were out?" She looked up at him and he inhaled sharply at her touch. He reached out, holding her hand while it lay against his chest. Her lips parted. Before John could stop himself he bent his head and gently touched his lips to hers. The kiss was brief, soft, sweet and he could swear she kissed him back, but her hand pushed against his chest and she stepped back.

He expected outrage. He expected her to get upset, but she said nothing looking up at him. she simply walked back to her room and closed the door behind her.

"Damn it." he muttered and walked after her knocking on her door, but she didn't respond.


	7. Flight

Liv sat down on the couch after Reese walked into his bedroom. She was about to charge after him but heard him turn the shower on.

He had just admitted to following her. She digested that for a minute. That would explain a lot of things. How he knew her shoe size, where she lived and worked. It explained how he knew about Harrison and everyone else. It explained how he was there in time to stop those guys at twice in one night.

He knew her shoe size.

She had to flee her apartment building with him and hadn't had on any shoes at the time, so he'd gone out and bought her some shoes. And not just any shoes, expensive designer shoes.

He'd been watching her.

She got up and walked toward his bedroom, knocking on the door. When he answered it, he was dressed only in pajama bottoms and she was treated to a clear view of his torso. She was taken aback at the sight of him, then she noticed a purple bruise on his chest.

"Oh God." She said quietly and touched it lightly with her fingers. "Did this happen while you were out?" He held her hand in his own and she heard him inhale when she touched him. It felt strange looking into his eyes, being this close to another man other than Fitz. He was the last person she'd made love to and that was before she left the White House. He was the last man she'd seen naked, the last man she desired. The _**only**_ man she desired for a very long time. Even after she left him both times, she hadn't allowed any other man into her orbit, hadn't allowed herself to be attracted to anyone else. She hadn't wanted to.

Her lips parted.

But this man…..had suddenly bent his head and kissed her.

It was brief. It was almost nothing more than him lightly brushing his lips against hers. But it was sweet, so soft, refreshing. She shocked herself and for a brief moment she kissed him back.

She caught herself and put a hand up, separating them. She didn't know what to say, so she fled to her room locking the door behind her. She heard him swear under his breath, and she could hear him padding behind her, knocking on her door.

"Olivia."

What the hell was going on with her? Clearly, she wasn't thinking straight. Just last night she wept after Fitz left the restaurant. She thought of him during the whole ordeal afterwards and now she was kissing a practical stranger.

"Olivia please, open the door."

She put a hand to her lips softly touching them. She couldn't explain it, didn't understand it at all, but she liked that kiss. She shouldn't have. It couldn't happen again. There was no way she'd let it. It was just the heat of the moment.

"Olivia….I'm sorry." His throaty voice came softly through the door. "It won't happen again. I'm here to protect you, not take advantage of you. I promise it won't happen again."

She wanted to open the door, but what could she say? Eventually she heard his footsteps retreating and he went back into his room.

She slumped down to the ground and sat with her back to the door for what seemed like ages before she finally went to lie down and sleep.

* * *

Olivia woke up the next day feeling as though things would be awkward but in fact they weren't. As promised he made no advances toward her, he was in fact the perfect gentleman. They both acted as if it never happened, which was a bit of a relief. During the next two days she realized she enjoyed his company. He made sure she was comfortable, cooked her meals, gave her a tour of the house and the grounds and even answered a few questions about himself albeit reluctantly.

She was frustrated with how tight lipped he was about himself. He shared stories about visiting other countries though he left out details of why he'd been there. He shared general knowledge with her on a vast number of subject, but he never gave her much specifics about himself. The only other person who was that secretive about themselves was her, she thought. He guarded himself so much, she concluded that he must have gone through something extremely traumatic.

She wasn't the only one with a saviour complex, she concluded, and she wasn't the only one overcompensating. The way he refused to let her in, or anybody for that matter, she guessed there had been that one great love that he'd had and lost, and he was running away from the memory of what he couldn't have. He was still carrying her around whoever she was.

Just like she carried Fitz. He was there in her thoughts constantly, which is why she threw herself into her work to try to forget about him. And it's what she needed to be doing now to try to get over him.

He was back from Japan now. She'd seen his arrival on the news when she watched with John. He seemed to study her reaction to the story, and she did her best to appear nonchalant about his return. He hadn't tried to call her again. She was grateful and she was disappointed that he was keeping his promise. But if John was anything like her, she knew he saw past her silence and indifference. She was relieved thought that he said nothing.

By mid day of their third day at the house, Liv started to go stir crazy and she was irritable and she snapped at John when they wandered on the grounds in the back of the house.

"I'm sorry. I can't stay here cooped up like this anymore. I need to get back to my life. I need to get out of here. I have a business to run and people who are depending on me. They're probably wondering where I am or if I'm dead."

"You also have Russian mobsters who are looking for you trying to kill you." He replied calmly, not reacting to her frustration.

"How can you stand this? Isn't there somewhere else you'd rather be than stuck here in the middle of nowhere with me?"

"No Olivia. There's nowhere else for me to be except here with you until we can figure out a way to eliminate the threat against you."

"This isn't making sense to me John. Why are you so invested in this?"

"I just am."

"Great, you seem to have the perfect answer for everything."

"I don't. I just know we have to bide our time."

"Until what? Until they finally kill me?"

"I won't let that happen. I promise you."

She shook her head walking past him.

"Olivia wait." He said grabbing her hand. "We are working on…."

"Who is _**we**_, John?"

His face turned to stone again.

She shook her hand out of his and continued to the back door and stormed inside. She went into her room slipping into her tennis shoes intending to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. You won't give me any answers. You won't tell me who you're working with or how you know about what's going with me, I'm leaving. I have a team of people who can get me the answers you refuse to give me."

"Olivia it's not safe out there."

"Really? I'd rather take my chances out there than in here with someone who's intent on keeping me in the dark." She walked into the hallway and he followed.

"It's not about you wanting answers. You simply want to be in control. If you go out there, it will only be a matter of time before they find you. You think they're not watching your office and your house? You think they're not out there watching and waiting for you to show up?"

"Just stop it, you're only trying to scare me." She was at the front door now, her hand reached for the knob. She didn't even know how she'd get out of there. She had no money, no phone, no car. All she had was the sneakers on her feet and some Manolo slippers. She literally depended on him right now.

"Don't go." he pleaded softly. She met his eyes feeling angry and frustrated. He slid his fingers over hers as they gripped the door knob and he squeezed her hand a little. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I just need you to level with me." She let out a long breath and closed her eyes.

"I will, if you level with me." She met his intense gaze, pondered what he was asking and nodded her head. He wanted her to trust him, _**needed**_ her to trust him.

They walked to the den together, and sat on the couch side by side. She drew her legs underneath her and leaned against the back of the cushions.

"Tell me about Thorngate. What is it?"

John looked at her feeling her hesitation. "Olivia…."

"It's a programme…created by the government, the NSA. It can use any type of technology; security cameras, computers, cell phones, whatever to spy on Americans and learn the most intimate details of their lives. The government claims however that they're using it for anti terrorism."

Reese shifted his weight in the chair, turning towards her and motioned for her to continue. She told him about the Artie Hornbaucher case, his claims about Thorngate and how he had used them to hack into the NSA and retrieve a copy of it. She told him how they ended up turning him over to the NSA after they learned of his plans.

The minute she described what Thorngate was and how it worked he knew that Harold had had something to do with its creation. He might not have known why Olivia's number had come up, but after he heard Thorngate was the reason, he quickly came to D.C. and made contact with the President. They were probably terrified about it ending up in the hands of the Russians. He was probably scrambling to find ways to secure it from any further hacking attempts if he hadn't already done so.

Harold had always been adamant that no one knew about The Machine. Detective Carter had always asked him how they got information on their cases, but he was never able to tell her.

So apparently there were two AI programmes out there that Harold could manipulate. The Machine and Thorngate. As far as Reese knew The Machine was the only AI out there that detected acts of terror. Apparently he'd built something else, something similar that the government was also using for the same reason.

And now Liv was caught in the middle.

"Did you ever find out why Hornbaucher wanted Thorngate?" He asked.

"My guess was he wanted to sell it to the highest bidder." She replied and he nodded.

"I believe he made an arrangement with the Russians to sell it to them. You soured their deal when you took Artie out of the equation."

"So they were going to buy it from him, and now they want what he promised."

"Exactly."

"This is a mess. They're never going to stop coming for me. What are we going to do?"

"Have you considered giving them what they want?"

"How can I?" She said giving him a scathing look. "For one, Huck hasn't been able to hack into the NSA since then, and two I couldn't do that to F….it'll be a huge national security risk not to mention a PR nightmare for the President if this got out."

Liv looked at him and knew what he was thinking. she didn't want to discuss Fitz with him so she hurriedly changed the subject before he could ask her anything.

"Can I use your phone? I know you think it's risky, but I need to call my office."

He considered it for a moment but in the end he agreed.

She was relieved to talk to Huck and he gave her what information he found on Reese. He was only successful in learning that he was a former CIA field agent and a former Green Beret. He'd been all over the world until he'd disappeared after the death of his ex girlfriend Jessica. She'd been killed sometime in 2011 in a car accident. Her husband was killed a few months after her death. It wasn't until sometime later that year he turned up in the system after being involved in an altercation on the New York subway with a group of young thugs.

He'd been implicated in a number of crimes, those involving the capture of murderers, drug dealers and corrupt Wall Street traders, but never caught by authorities.

It seemed he was a vigilante who specialized in 'saving' people, Huck said.

There was a Detective Joss Carter who led an initial man hunt on him, Huck said. But she was unsuccessful in catching him. She wished she could have the opportunity to talk to her, find out what she knew about him. She wouldn't be able to without arousing his suspicions about who she was talking to for so long.

She wondered most about Jessica and the reason their relationship ended. Obviously he still loved her and hadn't wanted to walk away. She pondered over it well into the night until she fell asleep in bed.

* * *

Liv was jolted out of sleep feeling a hand cover her mouth and a whisper in her ear.

"Olivia it's me. Don't scream." John's voice was low and insistent. "There are two men coming into the house. I'm going to let you out through the back door. I want you to wait on the side of the porch until I come for you. Understand? Whatever you do, don't come back in the house."

Her breath quickened after every word he spoke and she was suddenly terrified. He held her hand pulling her up out of the bed and by his side. She looked down at her feet and saw a body on the floor. She hadn't even heard when he came in. She covered her mouth and grabbed Reese's arm.

"Stay close to me. We're going out in the hallway. You ready?"

She shook her head vehemently and pulled on his arm.

He turned to her cupping her face in his hands. "I'm not going to let them hurt you. Do you understand me? Just stay close to me." She finally nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat and holding onto his hand tightly.

By the time they'd gotten into the hallway, the men were already inside. Liv screamed as they started shooting in their direction but John quickly ushered her into the kitchen and out the back door.

"Stay down and don't move. I'll be back for you."

"Okay." She said shakily and he went back inside. Liv had flashbacks to the parking garage where all she could hear was the sounds of what was going on. She was shaking, frozen to the spot, terrified of who was coming through the door.

She stayed there crouched next to the porch for what seemed like hours even though it was just minutes. The tiny rocks in the ground were biting into the bottom of her feet, but she didn't dare move. Her chest was heaving not because she was out of breath, but because of the fear that was coursing through her right now. She wrapped her arms around her legs, her whole body was shaking.

She was aware after a while that the gunfire had ceased. She wondered if John was okay and she remembered him telling her not to come back in the house.

The door swung open in the back of her and she turned her head in that direction.

"Olivia." It was Reese calling her name.

She got up and flung herself into his arms relief flowing through her that it was him. "Oh thank God." She cried and hugged him tightly.

"We have to go." He said gently removing her arms from around his waist and leading her to the car. He had two bags with him. One with a change of clothes for the both of them, the other packed with necessary tech tools and firearms.

He drove them deeper into Upper Marlboro and checked them into a motel for the night.

* * *

Reese booked a room with two double beds and Liv didn't protest at having to share a room with him. He looked at her as he opened the door noting that she put up a brave front, but he knew she was scared beyond belief.

He let her inside first, resting the bags on the floor and closing the curtains. The room wasn't the best and it smelled of mothballs and old carpet. But they needed to stay somewhere they wouldn't be noticed. He intended to move them tomorrow anyway.

He let her use the bathroom first, then he went in, wanting to wash the blood from his hands. He washed his hair with the hotel shampoo and was thankful at least the water was hot. He stepped out a while later, dried off and threw on a t-shirt and pajama bottoms.

When he exited the bathroom he met Olivia sitting on the floor in front of one of the beds, hugging her knees, her head rested on her forearms. She was shaking. He got down next to her and put his arm around her waist. She sat up straight, then leaned into him, finally allowing herself to cry.

"It's-"

"Don't say it's going to be okay, because it's not. These people are trying to kill me John. How did they find us? They're probably out looking for us now. They're going to find us again…."

"Come here." He said lifting her up and wiped the tears from her face. Her doe eyes looked sad, there was a small wrinkle between her eyes and her mouth was frowning. He wanted nothing more than to take her pain away and comfort her. He wanted to take care of her.

How could he reassure her that she'd be safe with him after what they'd just been through? How could he convince her that he would stop anyone who tried to harm her?

He took a thumb and ran it across her mouth. She inhaled sharply and he started to drop his hands but she reached up to touch his face. He remembered his promise. He told her he wouldn't touch her again and he meant it, but right now she was staring at him with imploring brown eyes that were searching out his own. Her hand against his face was so light and delicate, he felt a slow burn pooling in his stomach.

"Olivia…." He breathed her name and bent his head to kiss her. He started slow, gently kissing both sides of her mouth. He kissed the apples of her cheeks, the delicate skin of her eyelids, her forehead, then he pressed his lips onto hers once more. He slid one hand behind her neck and the other around her back pulling her closer. He caught her top lip between his own sucking on it causing Liv to gasp against his mouth when he released it. He broke the kiss touching his forehead to hers, intending to slow things down. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her.

"I'm trying to keep my promise, Olivia. You're not making it very easy." He said, his voice even lower than normal.

She looked at him and he could see the emotions playing across her face. He could see in her mind she was deciding what to do. Finally he saw the corners of her lips lift ever so slightly and she threw her arms around his neck and positioned herself comfortably in his embrace.


	8. Right Through Me

_**A/N I started this chapter before the new episode last night and after it was done I didn't know if i would be able to finish it. I was very conflicted about it, and I basically prepared myself to get stoned once I chose to release it. Hopefully you guys can enjoy it and still stick with the story as it goes on. I realized that because of how the story is going, this is most likely going to extend past the original 8 chapters I had planned on putting out. Well enjoy!**_

* * *

_Some people never find love. They never find the next half of their heart. They wander around aimlessly through their whole lives not even knowing that they're lost._

_Sometimes though if they're lucky they find the one person who is their other half. The one who completes them, makes them whole. They're blessed by a tiny taste of heaven. For some it lasts forever, others, for a brief moment. What happens when the one person who was your everything, is suddenly gone? What do you do then? How do you go on?_

_You're left with nothing but memories, memories of heaven and the time you spent with someone who was nothing short of an_ _angel._

* * *

There was an angel in his arms right now. Clinging onto him for dear life it seemed. Seeking comfort, reassurance, the promise of safety, a moment to forget. Forget about everything and everyone else. They'd both been through hell and back. He when he chose to leave Jessica to work for the C.I.A. then came back too late to save her and she when she fell for a man who was unavailable, who she could never have, who she had sacrificed so much for. Now they were both in an impossible situation, none of them sure of the outcome. She needed him. And whether or not he wanted to admit it to himself, he needed her too.

He pulled her onto his lap so she could straddle him and he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Liv gasped as he lowered his lips onto hers softly at first, then insistently. His hands found their way under her shirt and he lightly trailed his fingertips along her spine, creating the most exquisite sensations everywhere he touched her.

He got up slowly from the ground with her still in his arms, and she held onto him tightly finding solace in his embrace. He knew that this would be a huge step for her, for both of them really. She would be the first woman he'd been with since Jessica and he suspected that like him, her relationship with the President had consumed a great part of her life so much that she hadn't wanted to be with anyone else either.

"Olivia, if you're not sure about this, now would be a good time to say something. Do you want me to stop?" He whispered against her ear.

His voice was heavy with desire and he inclined his head, waiting for an answer. She shook her head no and he turned around to gently place her on the bed. Her arms were still around his neck and he bent his head to kiss her lips. He pushed his tongue past her teeth, seeking hers out, sliding his across it. His hands grasped at her shirt and he broke their kiss to take it off. He hovered over her for a minute, nipping at her mouth, sliding his tongue in and out, then sucking on her bottom lip, capturing it between his teeth.

His hands caressed the delicate skin of her stomach, and he slowly ran his fingers from the valley between her breasts to the cavern of her navel. She quivered under him and decided that she liked his touch. She loved it. It was gentle, soothing, comforting, like a cool balm spread over an open wound. But it was also insistent, enveloping almost as demanding as…..

She cried out as he slid his hand inside her pants, then further underneath her panties until he reached her sex. He slowly ran his hand against her, strumming her clit and bent his head over her breast, flicking his tongue against her nipple. It hardened as he circled it with his tongue and she put a hand behind his neck pulling him closer. Liv arched her body towards him and he increased the pressure of his tongue, this time drawing her nipple into his mouth sucking on it, laving it, causing her to dissolve in pleasure underneath him. He switched to the other breast giving it equal attention. Her breath was shallow now and she made soft incoherent sounds which were music to his ears.

Reese moved up to face her and plunged his tongue into her mouth, pressing his erection against her. Liv felt his hardness and gasped as he burned a hot trail on the tender skin of her collarbone with his wet tongue.

He got up to rid her of her pajama bottoms and removed his shirt and she mewled in protest, missing the contact of his mouth on her skin.

He stared down at her, drinking in the sight of her. She was so small, so fragile. She wasn't the great fixer of Washington D.C. right now, but a delicate flower unfolding in front of him.

Liv looked up at him staring down at her. He seemed to see right through her, her flaws, her insecurities, through the walls she erected because she always had to be strong. She felt stripped bare, but appreciated, understood, but still wanted. In his eyes she saw her own vulnerability mirrored there. She relaxed under his gaze and reached out for him.

He took her hands in his, linking his fingers with her own and drew her arms over her head as he buried his face in her neck biting her, then licking her. He lay comfortably between her legs and Liv bucked against him loving the feel of his hardness on top of her.

His hands were everywhere, they explored secret places, awakening an intense arousal, brushing over her like silk gliding over her skin. She moaned under his sweet touch, a strangled sound and she heard him chuckle. The lights in the room were dim, but even so she could still make out his smile right before he covered her lips with his own, sucking at them once again..

Not one to be made fun of, Liv moved out from underneath him and rolled him over till she was on top of him. She trailed kisses against his chest from his neck all the way to his navel. She reached down to hold his manhood, stroking it, feeling it pulse against her fingers. She kissed him deeply and he let out a torturous breath when she broke away to snake her tongue over his nipple. He grabbed onto her butt and ran his hands up and down her back, letting out a deep guttural moan.

It was his undoing and Reese held onto her, and captured her beneath him again.

"Olivia….." he whispered softly and she turned her eyes on him, holding his gaze while he parted her knees lifting one of her legs so he could bury himself fully inside her.

She gasped as he pushed downward inside her, feeling every part of him as he touched her walls. She let out a slow breath as he pulled out and wrapped her legs around him, wanting to feel his hardness again. Then slowly, ever so slowly he entered her once more.

Liv felt fire coursing through her body. His strokes were deep, forceful and he slid a hand underneath her so she could meet his thrusts. She felt she could barely breathe, he was filling her so. Her moans were strangled against his throat and she ran her tongue across the flesh there.

Reese ground his hips into her, drawing her legs higher so he could push deeper inside her. Liv cried out his name, fisting her hands into the short hair at his nape and pulled him down towards her so she could push her tongue into his mouth.

He toyed with her nipples, squeezing them, rolling them between his fingers. The sensation of him inside her drove her over the edge. She grabbed onto his butt, moaning, pleading for him to give her release, but he wanted to prolong it a little more.

He pulled out and Liv swore she would go mad. He kissed her bare shoulder, biting the skin there. Liv moaned in frenzy. She wanted him inside her again, and she was drowning in raw sensation.

"John….." she breathed just before he started sucking on her top lip. She reached down holding his cock again and he breathed in sharply. "John…" she groaned underneath him.

He ended the torture and impaled her with it. This time his thrusts were faster, harder, more urgent than before. She felt him deep inside her core, so full, complete, hard, all at the same time. He reached underneath her, holding her to his chest and she cried out as pleasure ran through her like lightning bolts shooting through the sky. Her orgasm rocked her entire body and she grabbed onto him, her body convulsing, trembling, melting.

She bit into his shoulder, whimpering against it, feeling her whole body vibrate. Reese pulled her hips toward him as he emptied himself into her.

"Olivia…" his voice was low…hoarse and he cupped her face claiming her mouth once more. Liv put her arms around his neck relaxing against him, feeling exhaustion overtake her. She smiled as he planted small kisses on her face, her neck. He wrapped his fingers around hers and brought them to his lips kissing them as well.

She closed her eyes briefly and the content look on her face made him smile again. He smoothed her hair away from her face, lightly trailing his finger along her jaw. She caught his expression.

"You've been laughing at me all night. What's so funny?" She said as he slid himself off her and came to rest beside her in the bed. He laid the covers over them both and pulled her close, so she was nestled in front of him.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you are." He said punctuating his words with small kisses to her shoulder and neck. She shivered and turned towards him touching his face.

"You're pretty beautiful yourself."

"It's so easy for people to judge you based on how you are at work. Most of the time you're a hard ass, no nonsense type of person. You act almost like nothing ever bothers you. You never let down your guard for anyone. Nobody would ever guess how vulnerable you really are underneath all that."

"I could say the same about you, John."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. You are who you are, highly skilled, focused, dangerous even, but deep down….you're heartbroken….just like I am."

He stared at her in the dark saying nothing. "I know about Jessica." She said.

He smiled and kissed her. "So that's what those two calls to your office were all about." He murmured against her lips. "Thought you were simply checking in, but no you were digging up dirt on me, huh?"

"Well I just thought it wasn't fair that you knew everything there was to know about me, when I knew nothing about you." She could feel him getting hard again and she wrapped her arms around him. "I simply wanted to level the playing field."

He slipped his knee between her legs and ground into her. "Is that what you were doing?" He said climbing on top of her, sliding himself inside her, but not moving. He kept still inside her and Liv could feel him throbbing within. "Does it feel level now?"

She arched her back, her face contorting in ecstasy, straining against him. "Well, John…" she whispered, "…. it's certainly getting there."


	9. Gone Baby, Gone

_**A/N** **For those of you who made it through the last chapter and stuck it out with me, here's the latest. Hope you enjoy. As always keep the comments coming, I love them. And you!**_

* * *

The sound of rain hitting the window woke Liv slowly from sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she could see the shadows of the drops sliding down the glass through the sheer curtain that covered the window. She took in a deep breath and turned slowly in the bed. She was still nestled against John's chest, his arm tightly wrapped around her, and she could feel his breath on her neck.

She slowly removed his arm and got up, walking over to the window to look outside. She didn't want to wake him from his much needed rest. The last few days had been exhausting and sleep was a welcome friend right now for the both of them.

She wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her shoulders. The traffic had died down significantly, the streets were basically empty and the only noise that could be heard was the wind whistling through the trees and the soft pitter patter of raindrops.

Although she was much calmer now than she had been earlier she was still terrified nonetheless. She knew John would protect her no matter what, but she knew they couldn't run forever. Sooner or later they'd have to figure out how to get out of this mess and she wasn't willing to live the rest of her life in fear. She had to come up with something.

She knew he'd insist on her letting him deal with it. She just wished he'd tell her how he got his information. It was frustrating. _**He**_ was so frustrating. But tonight….tonight he'd been tender and sweet and he'd taken care of her, just like he had since they'd first met just a few short days ago.

He had seen _**her**_, the real her and she was just like him. It scared her, terrified her, but it was also a relief to not have to pretend to be so strong for everyone else for once. She had only ever allowed herself to be vulnerable with Fitz, and many times she had to be _**his**_ rock, his support, his cheerleader. John had offered to be that for her tonight, and she finally let go.

She was still in love with Fitz. But she felt a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Fitz had finally agreed to let her go and though it was painful, she knew it had to be done. She didn't know what the future held with John. Hell she didn't know what would happen tomorrow, but she knew she felt slightly better emotionally than she did after Fitz had walked away from the table.

* * *

Reese slowly stirred from sleep, sitting up in bed. He looked over by the window and saw Olivia standing there, her silhouette framed by the lights coming from outside. He got up slowly and walked over to her and she turned her head looking up at him in the dark.

He put both arms around her and bent to kiss her shoulder.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"Just thinking." She replied quietly and rested her head against his chest while he softly kissed her neck.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"It's nothing we haven't already discussed to death and everything that I don't want to spoil the mood right now."

Reese could sense she was worried, and rightly so, but for right now he wanted her to relax and if only for tonight forget that someone was out to get her. He wanted to take care of her.

She shivered as his hands ran over her thighs.

"Cold?" he whispered. "Let me warm you."

She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around him and turned her face up for his waiting kiss. Reese took her back to the bed, where he drowned her in kisses, warm touches and made love to her until she forgot about everything except him and being in this moment with him.

She fell against his chest afterwards, exhausted and spent. Reese traced patterns idly against her back until she fell asleep on top of him and shortly after he drifted off too.

* * *

Fitz was restless. He hadn't slept since he'd gotten back from Tokyo. He tried to blame it on a looming airline strike, but if he really admitted it to himself, he knew it was because of Liv. The conversation he'd had with her left him with a bad feeling that he couldn't describe.

He was lying to himself again and he knew it. Bit by bit, slowly but surely he knew he was losing her. She'd asked to be let go, he complied though he hadn't wanted to. He was tired of fighting with her, tired of being tortured, but it didn't mean he'd be okay with her being with someone else.

It was too soon anyway for her to connect with anyone after they'd just ended things. Who was he kidding? She'd slowly been slipping away for weeks, even before she started talking to Edison.

Edison. He originally thought he was a threat, but now John Reese was in the picture and he didn't entirely trust him. He'd spoken with Harold just yesterday and he'd done a better job of reassuring him that Reese would give his life before he'd let anything happen to Liv. He just didn't trust him to not form an attachment to her.

He realized he was being irrational. It was as if his thoughts weren't his own. He couldn't think straight, he could barely focus, he knew Cyrus was noticing, thankfully he had yet to bring it up but he knew it wouldn't be long before he started questioning him.

He just missed her so much and he knew there'd be a lot more sleepless nights ahead until he was sure she was out of danger.

How did it get so out of hand? When did things between them get so messy and toxic? Underneath it all he still loved her.

He thought back to the night on the bus right before they went to the hotel and Liv joined him in his room. He'd held her hand and in that moment his life was complete. Mellie didn't exist; neither did Cy or the whole Presidential bid. All that mattered was that she allowed him to hold her hand. He wished they could get that initial innocence back.

Now it all seemed like shattered glass under his feet.

* * *

Reese rubbed at his eyes opening them slowly. His brain was a little muddy, his first thoughts hazy and his joints groaned a bit as he moved around in the bed. He smiled at first thinking of last night with Olivia and turned his head looking for her. The pillow next to him was still indented from the weight of her head and the covers were pushed to the side. She wasn't there. He looked around the room and noticed that the bathroom light was on. He sat up slowly then swung his leg over the edge of the bed calling her name but didn't get an answer. The clock by the bed told him it was shortly after 7am, they had to get moving. He padded over to the bathroom door, swinging it open hoping maybe to catch her about to head in the shower. His heart started beating fast when he discovered she wasn't there. Where was she?

He quickly went back to the room, his mind suddenly alert, throwing on his pants and retrieving his SIG-Sauer from the nightstand. He opened the room door, scanning the corridor outside. The parking lot out front was quiet except for the humming of a lone car engine parked right in the middle. There was one person sitting inside in the driver's seat. Reese felt uneasy. He didn't like the look of it. His quick movements down the stairs grabbed the attention of the driver and he saw two men grabbing Olivia from the side of the building near the motel office. She was struggling but it was no use.

He ran toward them, quickly closing the distance, firing a few rounds. They started shooting at him, and he returned fire hitting one of them in the chest but it was difficult for him to get another shot. The other guy held Liv in front of him and if Reese fired he'd surely hit her. The other guy managed to get her in the car slamming the door after her. He heard her screaming his name over and over.

"Olivia!" He shouted after her, but the car sped off and out of his sight.

Back in his room and fully dressed Reese called Finch who answered right away.

"Harold….I lost her." he said.

"What happened John?"

"I don't know. I woke up, she wasn't in the room. When I went to look for her, they just about had her in their car. I recognized one of them from the strip club. It's a long shot, but track my old phone and see if you can get me their location. We need to find her right away."

"I'll do that."

"Finch we have a lot to talk about. Where are you?"

* * *

Finch took a deep breath after hanging up from John and prepared himself for the phone call he'd have to make. His fingers touched the numbers slowly on the keypad anticipating the reaction to the news he'd have to give.

"Harold Finch for Cyrus Beene." He said into the phone after Cyrus' secretary picked up. It didn't take long for him to be connected and soon he heard Cy's voice on the other line.

"Harold…."

"Cyrus, I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

"Did they gain access to Thorngate?"

"No they haven't. But the other matter we discussed…how do I put this? They have Olivia Pope."

"What do you mean they have her?"

"They took her this morning."

"This is impossible. You told me you had someone watching her. You told me he was the best and you trusted him."

"He is. And I do. We are going to find her Cy. I promise you."

"You keep making promises Finch, but you haven't been good at keeping them lately. Is Thorngate still secure?"

"Yes it is. There's no one for anyone to get in."

"Then you need to find out where Olivia is and fast. As soon as they realize they can't use her to get it her life will mean nothing to them. Call me back in an hour with a positive update."

Cy hung up and Finch began the trace on Reese's phone. He heard a car pull up and looked through one of the windows of the old warehouse he currently inhabited watching Reese approach the entrance and he buzzed him in. It was a massive space similar to a lot of properties that he owned. It had been empty for a long while, unused, discarded, left to decay a little. He had furnished it with several computers, servers and other tech items he would need if he ever came here. It was equipped with a surveillance system with visible and hidden cameras to ensure complete privacy and safety from intruders.

He waited while Reese walked the short distance from the door to the office he was in. While he looked to be his normal in control self, there was something pained about his expression he couldn't quite place.

"You haven't been totally upfront with me Finch. You knew about Thorngate, you knew its existence before we even got here. In fact you created it didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

For the second time since they'd worked together Finch sensed that this case was becoming a little personal to John. He felt uncomfortable under his gaze right now and sat down.

"Was she just another number Finch? Or did you know what the Russians wanted all along?"

"Her number came up just like everybody else's did. I knew nothing of the Russians and what they wanted. I knew Artie Honrbaucher tried to steal it just a few weeks ago and that the NSA had gotten it back. I knew of her involvement in the case, but I did not fabricate her number Mr. Reese believe me."

He watched as Reese eyed him with skepticism first, then reluctant belief.

"What do you have on the phone? Were you able to get anything?"

He walked back over to the desk where the trace had begun. "It appears that whoever has your phone is still at the strip club."

"Can we get any audio?"

"Just a minute." He said. "Yes we do have audio."

They listened to a heated conversation that was going on; unfortunately it was all in Russian.

"I don't suppose you know the language Mr. Reese?" he said looking up at John who ignored him and continued listening.

"Sounds like they're talking about a woman that was taken this morning…the Pakhan wants them to take her to …..the storage space over on 397 NW Clairmount. He's in New York and won't be back till tomorrow…..she's to be kept alive and treated well until then. That's definitely Olivia."

"Well at least for now, we know she'll be…wait a minute…." Harold looked over to the CCTV screens he had set up for his security cameras. One by one, they were all being shut down.

Reese took out his gun turning around slowly. "Someone's here. You might want to stay down, Harold." He walked out the room into the corridor and made his way to the front entrance. He went outside, checked around the building but saw no one.

Reese slowly made his way back inside and walked towards the office again only to come face to face with Huck who had Finch by the neck and a gun pointed at him.

"You're not going to make it out of here." Said Reese, his gun cocked.

"Neither will he if you don't tell me where Olivia Pope is." Huck said nodding his head in Finch's direction.

"She's not here." Said Reese.

"We're trying to help her." Said Finch in a strangled voice.

"Tell me where she is." Huck demanded.

"Drop. The. gun."

"That's not gonna happen."

"You're Huck aren't you?" Asked Finch.

"Shut up."

"You're the one who was hacking my system aren't you? You work at Pope & Associates."

"I said shut up."

"We are trying to help Olivia, and you're wasting precious time. Time she doesn't have right now." Said Reese.

Huck stared at him for what seemed an agonizingly long time, then he finally lowered his gun and released Finch. Reese could see that he was worried. He could tell by his tortured face that he genuinely cared for Olivia. He knew that he was desperate to find her and make sure she was okay. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days; he'd probably exhausted every avenue of locating her till he finally found this place.

The only other person who was successfully able to hack into Harold's computer system had been Root; she was one of the best. Apparently so was this man. So he was talented and motivated. The way he handled the gun and bypassed the security system meant he had some skills too. Perhaps skills Reese could use.

Finch cleared his throat rubbing it, and walked over to the water cooler to get some water and watched as Reese and Huck sized each other up. They were both former government, both highly skilled, both dangerous men.

"It's Reese, right? John Reese?" Huck said finally. "I recognize you from the footage in the parking garage and at Liv's apartment."

Reese raised an eyebrow just an inch at the mention of the nickname. _**So**_….. _**they called her Liv…**_.

"And you're…Huck."

"Right."

"Well….._**Huck**_, they took Olivia this morning from a motel in Upper Marlboro."

"What was she doing at a motel?" Huck asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"The important thing is that we know where they're taking her." Said Finch.

"And I'm going to get her back, no matter what the cost." Said John.

"Look, _**John**_…..I'm glad you were there to help like you did, but Olivia means everything to me. She's important to a lot of people. I know what these guys are capable of; I know what they can do to her. I can't let that happen."

Finch's phone rang and he excused himself to take the call.

"They won't get the chance."

"You don't understand. Whatever you've got planned, I'm coming with you."

"Mr. Reese." Finch interrupted.

"What is it, Harold?"

"There's someone who wants to speak with you."

* * *

Fitz finished up his speech at the Veteran's Association Meeting and scanned the room looking for Hal and Tom. Cyrus appeared quickly by his side ushering him away from the crowd, amidst extended hands and bright smiles. It was all a blur to Fitz, the cameras, the bright lights, people asking him questions that he had no interest in answering at all.

All he could think about, all he could focus on was her. before they'd gotten here two hours ago Cyrus had told him how Liv had been abducted. It was if someone had ripped a hole in his chest and it was still there gaping, while every breath he took escaped his body. He felt as if he was suffocating, his breathing was shallow and he was gripped by fear.

He did what he had to do, got up on the stage, stood up at the podium and his lips spoke the speech that was prepared for him. He willed himself to get through it, but inside he was terrified of losing her forever.

Whatever faith he had in the man Finch promised was taking good care of Liv was gone. Clearly he was incompetent. He wanted to send his own team to locate her but Cy advised against it. He wanted him to trust Harold and by extension John Reese again. He demanded to speak to him. This time he wanted this conversation to be face to face.

"Where is he Cyrus?" Fitz asked quietly, but his voice was eager, anxious, angry.

"He's being escorted in right now, Sir. We've secured this room for you. I'll bring him in as soon as he arrives."

Fitz ran his fingers through his hair remembering the last time he'd seen her at the restaurant. The last time he'd spoken to her on the phone…

There was a knock on the door and he spun round.

"Sir…" said Cyrus ushering John in. "This is John Reese."


	10. удача

_**A/N This chapter starts with a brief voicemail Reese's ex girlfriend left him while he was on his last mission in China. This was right before she died. New characters are referred to in the chapter; Kara, Reese's partner in the CIA. She was the one who gave him the name 'John Reese', Lionel Fusco is Carter's partner who works at the precinct with her on Homocide and we see the Pakhan's number 2 Pieter Karpov. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**_June 2011_**

"_It's me Jessica. I know we haven't talked in a while….I don't even know if you still use this number but…..I had to talk to you. I needed to hear your voice. Remember when we saw each other in the airport and you said you wanted me to happy with Peter? Why didn't you ask me to wait for you? I wanted you to…just…..call me if you get this message, please? I really need….."_

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

Her voice echoed in his mind. That voicemail was the last time he'd ever heard her from her. There was so much desperation in her voice; he knew she was in trouble. He'd rushed home as fast as he could, but in the end he was too late to save her. The guilt he carried around for not being there was tangible, so tangible he felt for months as if he was holding it in his hands, looking at it in front of his face. He couldn't escape it no matter how hard he tried. With every person he helped, saved from danger, he felt temporarily forgiven. But the guilt never went away, not really. Now Olivia was missing and he had less than 24 hours to find her and get her back.

He sat in the backseat of the car that was sent for him losing his patience with every second. This meeting with the President was taking away from precious time he didn't have to spare. Thankfully they finally pulled up and he was being escorted through a service entrance of the hotel where the President was giving a speech and he was wrapping up.

"This way, Sir." Said the tall Secret Service agent who identified himself as Tom and he followed him till they were in a reserved room right where the President's Chief of Staff was waiting.

John eyed him warily. He looked to be in his late fifties, a grim face, very serious and he guessed by the way he greeted him, he ran a tight ship. He held his hand out to Reese and introduced himself. Reese took it, shaking it cordially, nodding his head.

He followed him into another room where he was presented to the man himself, President Fitzgerald Grant. He dismissed the two agents and his chief of staff; he wanted to speak with Reese alone.

Reese watched him as the man sized him up and he did the same regarding Fitz in silence. Reese stood there and waited; it would be bad form to speak before the President did.

"John Reese." There was no handshake, no formalities taken. Reese watched him trying to gauge his mood.

"Mr. President."

"The last time we spoke Mr. Reese you assured me that Liv was safe with you. You gave me your word that nothing would happen to her under your watch. But yet she's missing and we don't know where she is. Harold Finch seems to trust you to get her back, but I don't. I don't believe you're capable of getting her back since you couldn't hold on to her in the first place."

John watched as Fitz advanced slowly toward him and he braced himself hoping that things didn't get physical. For one the Secret Service was right outside and two, if he happened to be taken down or shot he'd never get the chance to find Olivia.

"With all due respect, Sir, you don't know me."

"I do, John Reese. I spoke to your former handler, Mark Snow. He told us all about you. You're nothing but a washed up agent who went rogue after killing his own partner during a botched mission in Asia before coming back to U.S. I know you were a drunk Harold picked up off the street and nursed back to health. You're trying to present yourself as some tough ex CIA badass, but you're still nothing but a wounded puppy who's trying to prove himself worthy of something other than death."

The last time they spoke, the tone of the conversation was very professional, official, even civil and showed Reese only a glimpse into what Fitz felt for Liv. Unlike now. Now he was getting very personal. It was interesting to see the leader of the free world wasn't above slinging some dirt in his direction.

Half of it was a lie though. Not for one minute did he believe Harold told them anything about his personal life. Harold would never do that. He got that information elsewhere. He wasn't surprised that they'd contacted Agent Snow, he was even less surprised that they'd been given an abridged version of what had actually happened with **Kara on his last mission. This whole conversation was pointless in his opinion. But instead of responding to the insults, he mentally brushed them aside remaining calm.

"So Agent Snow told you what you wanted to hear and you swallowed it like a bitter pill. He's prepared to destroy me any way he can because the Agency doesn't want me publicly exposing what they did in China. It doesn't matter what you think of me, I honestly don't care. Right now I'm most concerned about getting Olivia back and getting her back in one piece. I am telling you that I can do it, and I will. It's my fault that she's gone. It's my fault that she was taken. But I promise you, I'll get her back. I won't let anything happen to her."

"And what if I tell you I have my own team who's going to find her instead?"

"You don't want to do that. You'd risk her life if you send in the wrong people and you'll risk the reputation of your administration if word of Thorngate's existence got out."

"You have all the answers don't you. Except for the ones that really matter. How can you ask me to trust you w…..?

"You don't need a reason to trust me; you just _**have**_ to trust me. Let me do what I do, Mr. President. Let me get her back."

They both stared at one another then in an undeclared battle of will. Both of them wanted what was best for Liv. Both of them cared about her. Both wanted to find her and bring her back, but Fitz realized that it was best to let Reese handle it. He silently relented.

"If anything happens to her, I'll hold you responsible, Mr. Reese. And this time, people won't just _**think**_ you're dead. It'll actually be true."

Reese nodded his head at Fitz. "Duly noted, Mr. President."

"Good luck, Mr. Reese." He said at Reese's retreating back.

* * *

Liv sat back against the wall and drew her legs underneath her. She was on a single bed, the only piece of furniture in the small room. She had been there for several hours, but she had no idea where _**'there'**_ was.

She felt stupid. Why oh why hadn't she stayed in the motel room with John? Foolishly she had the idea of him waking up to the smell of fresh coffee and a doughnut or two. It was supposed to be her way of saying thank you for taking care of her. She snuck out of the room and went downstairs into the lobby. She had barely walked past the front desk and gone into the small café to order, when she was approached by two thugs. If she'd stayed in the motel room she'd never have been taken. Now she guessed that not only John, but Huck and most likely Fitz were all looking for her.

Someone had to have followed them to the motel or seen them when they'd checked in. She just couldn't figure out who it could have been. She guessed John would be furious with her. No, she shook her head. He'd be more worried than furious. In fact, was probably blaming himself right now. She thought of Jessica then, knowing he'd feel her kidnapping would be all his fault and he probably felt very guilty over what had happened.

She knew he would come for her. She just knew it.

Fitz would undoubtedly be worried. He would be furious with John and he'd probably blame him too. She hoped he didn't do anything crazy trying to find out where she was. But she knew Cyrus would be there to show him the bigger picture.

The bigger picture was always more important than anything else, wasn't it? She thought pathetically. It's what brought them together and ultimately tore them apart.

Liv turned her head in the direction of the small window high on the north wall as she heard the sound of cars just on the outside of the building then footsteps.

It wasn't long before she heard voices outside the door where she was and shortly after two men walked inside.

One was younger, looked to be in his mid thirties. He had dark hair and wore a jeans and a heavy jacket. There were tattoos all over him, on his hands, his neck, even parts of his face. Looking at him closely she recognized him from the motel last night. He worked there as a bellman. So he was the one who told the Russians they'd checked in.

The other man was older, silver haired and he wore what looked to be a very expensive dark gray suit. His shoes were designer and he wore cufflinks at his wrist. He was very polished, Liv thought and he came to stand near the bed.

"So you are Olivia Pope. It's nice to finally meet you." He said with a thick Russian accent and a smile on his face. He extended a hand to her, expecting her to shake it. She didn't.

"You'll forgive me for not reciprocating your feelings, sir." Liv responded icily. "What am I doing here?"

"Don't call me, sir. Please call me Pietr. I am Pietr Karpov. I am the _**Sovietnik**_ to the Pakhan. His second in command if you will. He wishes to express his regrets that he can't be here to greet you in person but he will meet you soon."

"You haven't answered my question. What exactly does he want with me? Why am I here?" She knew exactly what they wanted and why she was there but she figured she'd play dumb and see if she could get some different answers anyway.

"All your questions will be answered sooner than you think. I must say I do admire your work; perhaps we should have you on our payroll. I bet you could help us get out of a lot of legal problems we have right now, huh, Aleksandr?" He looked at the younger man and let out a throaty laugh.

"You have been treated well I trust. The men outside were instructed to make you as comfortable as possible."

"How can I be comfortable when you brought me here against my will and have me under armed guard?"

He shrugged.

"It's a necessary evil I'm afraid. Just to ensure you do not run away. As soon as you help us, we let you go."

"And if I refuse to help you?"

"Well Ms. Pope, you're a very smart woman. I don't think you would refuse. But if you think you might, we have ways of persuading you to cooperate."

"You're not going to get away with this. People are looking for me."

"Are you talking about the man in the suit? He will never find you here. And if he does, we'll be ready for him."

* * *

Reese was back at Finch's warehouse and he and Huck were studying the blueprints of the storage space where Liv was being held. Finch had gotten them eyes in the building via their own security cameras so they knew the full layout of the building including the room where Liv was being kept.

"The good thing is the place is not that big, meaning there'll be less men needed to guard it and entry to it won't be that difficult." Said Huck. "Looks to me like it'll be best to lead from the front."

Reese nodded in agreement. "We won't have to create any structural damage either. We should be in an out in under 10 minutes. Do you have an arsenal? We're going to need something heavier than the SIG-Sauer I have."

"I can take you it. It's not far from here."

Just then his phone rang and he picked up.

"Excuse me." He said to Huck and walked out of the office. "Carter, what's up?"

"I got that information on Olivia Pope you asked for."

He'd momentarily forgotten he'd asked her to look into Olivia. He was tempted to see what she found out, but given the circumstances, now was not the right time.

"Good job, Carter, but I'll get that later. I have another favour to ask."

"What is it this time?"

"Ivan Lenkov, he's supposed to be in New York City. Is there any way you and Fusco can detain him there for a few days?"

"What's going on, John? Tell me." Carter insisted.

"Lenkov's men took her."

"Took who, John?"

"Olivia Pope."

He heard Carter sigh on the other end. He hadn't given her the details of why he needed information on Olivia. He hadn't told her why he was in D.C. She probably now guessed that his latest case was protecting Olivia.

"They're keeping her alive on his orders until he gets back to D.C. When he gets back, things could get ugly and I don't want anything happening to her."

"What would the Russian Mafiya want with the President's former Communications Director?"

"I can't tell you, Carter. But I'd really appreciate you keeping him there until I can make sure she's safe."

Do you need an assist? I can have **Fusco handle Lenkov and I can fly down there." She offered.

"Thanks, Carter, but no. It's better if you don't get involved. This could get messy and I don't want you battling your conscience at the wrong time."

"I don't like the sound of this one, John. Are you sure everything's alright? This doesn't seem like one of your typical cases."

She was right, John admitted silently. But he'd never say the words. Nothing about this case had been typical from beginning to end. He'd allowed himself to get emotionally and physically involved with his new number. And because of that she had ended up being taken. For him this case reeked too much of Jessica and the guilt he carried around because he'd abandoned her and left her to die started to creep in on him again…..he had to find her…she wasn't just another number, she was…

"Well, John…if you need any help…you call me. I'll let you know what happens with Lenkov okay."

"Thank you, Carter."

He walked back into the office where Huck and Finch were waiting.

"Carter's going to detain Lenkov in New York so he can't return tomorrow. We're going after Liv tonight. We should move as soon as it gets dark."

"Who's Carter?"

"A friend."

"Lenkov is in New York, you say?" Asked Huck.

Reese raised an eyebrow at the brief look of excitement on Huck's face and nodded.

"Huck, we need to check out that arsenal."

* * *

"What's the red toolbox for, Huck?" Asked Reese as Huck loaded it into the back trunk.

Huck closed the trunk and slowly turned to Reese thinking of the right response to the question.

"It's a…..it's a conversation starter." He replied and slid into the driver's seat.

Reese answered an incoming call.

"Carter?"

"You'll be glad to know, Lenkov is in lock up right now. There's an outstanding warrant in the system and we're about to question him on it. He should be busy for a while."

"Thank you, Carter."

"How's everything looking on your end?"

"We're about to deal with the situation right now. We're heading out."

"Who's we? You making new friends?"

Reese looked at Huck out of the corner of his eye and smirked. "Something like that."

"Well good luck and be careful, John." With that, she hung up.

"You ready Huck?"

"Whatever happens we bring her home. No matter the cost."

"No matter the cost."

* * *

_**A/N Curious about the name for** **this Chapter? удача is Russian** **for 'Good Luck'**_


	11. Welcome Home

"Eight ball, corner pocket." Said Fitz leaning over the pool table. He watched as the ball slowly made it's way to join the others. He and Cy had been in the game room on the third floor of the residence for the past hour and the game was still going strong. He paused to sip on his glass of scotch, looking down at the brown liquid as it swirled in the glass.

"You are in fine form tonight, sir." Said Cyrus walking up to him. Normally when they played pool, Cyrus usually beat him. Tonight however, he was very focused on the game, sinking almost every ball. He knew it was because he was incredibly worried about Liv.

"Remember election day? Everyone was at the ranch and…. we were all waiting for the results? Everyone was a ball of nerves, thinking the Governor was going to take Iowa. We knew we had California in the bag and we knew we would take Virginia, but Iowa was…" He broke off, putting his cue stick down and went to stand by the window looking out. "She told me that she was proud of me. She said whether we won or not, she was proud of the work I did on the campaign."

"Sir…"

Fitz shook his head in frustration. "If anything happens to her, Cy…."

"It won't. They're going to find her and bring her back."

"You trust this…..John Reese?"

"I do. And so does Harold. You should too."

Fitz picked up his cue stick again, powdering the tip and set up his next play.

"I hope to God you're both right about him."

* * *

"Preparing to cut power now." Reese and Huck heard Finch's voice in their ear pieces. Huck nodded at Reese and they approached the building.

Reese took out the Def Tech 1315 grenade launcher and fired it at the front door. Within seconds it exploded blowing the door open and they quickly went inside. Reese cocked his KRISS Vector machine gun.

"Two men coming from the rear into the front area." Said Finch.

"I got 'em." Said Huck firing his SPECTRE M4 in their direction taking them down like toy soldiers.

They were aided by the dark and the men, a bit dazed by the blast, took a while to regroup. Reese made his way towards the back where Olivia was being kept while Huck took care of the two men in front.

"Mr. Reese right ahead of you there's…."

"I see him Finch. Let me handle this." Reese fired a few rounds hitting him in the chest. The rest of it went by quickly, and silently he admitted to himself that he and Huck made a good team. In total there were eight men they had to get past, some more formidable than others, but they succeeded.

The long corridor nullified the number of men, though there were more of them, Reese and Huck were able to push through because of skill and planning. After a few minutes they had reached the back with just a few minor scrapes and bruises.

"The building is clear." Said Huck and Reese made his way to the back room where Olivia was. He had a lump in his throat. This feeling was too familiar. His skin was tingling, breath was coming fast…..

"_**Why didn't you ask me to wait for you…..?" **_

Jessica's voice was in his head again. He opened the door and called out her name, afraid of what he might find.

"Olivia." He saw that she was crouched down in a corner of the room. "It's John."

* * *

Liv paced the floor of the room, trying to figure out what was coming next. How long did she have to stay here? What if John wasn't able to come for her?

Would she ever see Fitz again? The situation was so ridiculous, she was a ball of emotions right now. How would he react if something happened to her, if she'd died?

"_**I'm letting you go. That's what you want, right?**_

"…_**..It's not fair to you or to Mellie…..I have to be responsible…..right?"**_

She wanted to tell him that he was wrong. That she wanted nothing more than to be with him. But how could she? Only in a perfect world where nothing else mattered or was important they could exist.

But whenever they were together they lived in their own bubble where nothing and no one else existed and everything _**was **_in fact perfect.

And despite the fact that she'd slept with John…she still loved him and she still missed him terribly. She missed him like she missed breathing. Verna was right, they did breathe in sync. As hard as she tried to deny her friend's words, they were the hard cold facts. She'd been in love before, but never like this, not with Fitz.

His love was the consuming, passionate, burning kind. The kind that made you yearn to be around him. And when you weren't, it felt like you were missing your other half. She'd never love anyone like him ever again. She was certain of it.

She just wished it didn't have to be so damn painful.

The lights went out and Liv stopped looking towards the window. There was a loud explosion and she heard scurrying footsteps and shouting. She backed up against the back wall of the room and lowered herself to the ground.

She was nervous as she heard gunshots and screaming. She wasn't sure who it was. A part of her prayed that it was someone coming to get her, but a part of her was afraid that it might be enemies of the Pakhan come to raid his storage facility. Her breathing was shallow and her heart was racing fast.

It seemed to go on forever and she was gripped with uncertainty right now.

Eventually the gunfire ceased, and the entire place fell silent. She made out the sound of two men talking but the door to her room was thick, she was unable to make out their voices.

Suddenly the door swung open, but she didn't move.

"Olivia." Her heart leapt at the sound of his voice. "It's John."

She got up quickly and ran towards him hugging him at the waist. "John."

"Did they hurt you?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No. No I'm fine."

"Good. We have to go. Quickly." They walked the corridor back to the front where Huck was standing guard in case anyone else showed up.

"Huck!" she said and hugged him.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." He said with an arm around her shoulder and led her out to the car. She got in the back seat with John and rested against him. Huck watched in the rearview mirror as Reese put his arm around her, but said nothing.

Reese's phone rang and he tapped his earpiece.

"Hey Finch."

"Mr. Reese? Is Ms. Pope secure?"

"She is Finch. And thankfully she's not hurt."

Harold breathed a sigh of relief. "Good to hear. I'll be at the warehouse packing everything up. I'm heading back to New York in the morning. I'll see you when you get back."

"Where to Ms. Pope?" He asked as he ran his hand up and down her arm.

"I guess a hotel, since my place is still probably a mess."

"Actually Liv, we had somebody clean it up for you. Everything's back to normal. So if you want to go home, you can." Said Huck.

"Home it is then." She said softly.

Later at her apartment they both insisted on doing a walk through before she got inside. She was only let in once they were convinced nothing was amiss and it was safe for her to be there. Reese handed the KRISS Vector over to Huck and thanked him for the help.

"Liv you're gonna be okay. They won't bother you anymore."

"Thank you so much, Huck." She said putting a hand on his arm, then pulling him in for a hug. He awkwardly hugged her back. "Thank you."

"I think I might take a trip to New York for a day or two."

"NewYork?"

"Yeah. I have a friend I need to catch up with." Reese eyed him suspiciously thinking back to earlier when Huck learned Lenkov would be in New York. He guessed his intentions but said nothing.

"Sure, of course. You take whatever time you need."

"You make sure get some rest, Liv. I'll see you soon. Reese, you need me to take you somewhere?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

Huck looked at Olivia, silently waiting for her sign that it was okay for Reese to stay. When she nodded and smiled he said goodnight.

She locked the door after him and leaned on it, not fully believing that she was back in her own home after what seemed like forever but had actually just been about four days.

Reese stood by the dining table looking around the place before locking eyes with her.

"Come here." He said and she walked over to him. "Are you sure you're alrgith?" he asked, twining his fingers with hers. "I was so worried I wouldn't get there in time. I was worrying I would be too late."

"You weren't. And it's not your fault. It's not your fault I was taken, John. It's not. Please don't blame yourself." She slid her arms around him, knowing he still felt guilty and waited. "It's okay. I'm okay now."

Reese finally put his arms around her and hugged her back and she could feel him begin to relax in her arms. They stood there for a while holding each other in silence.

"I should go." He said looking down at her. "You need to get some rest."

"No, stay with me. Don't go. I don't want to be alone tonight."

"I wasn't sure if…..I didn't want to…"

Just then her phone rang.

"Perfect timing." She muttered. "Give me a second….I just need to find the damn thing."

She found it on the kitchen counter and picked up.

"Pope."

"Liv its me." It was Fitz's voice on the other end and she was not prepared for the flood of emotions that suddenly overcame her at that moment.

"Fitz." She didn't say his name, she breathed it.

"Baby are you okay?" His voice was broken on the other end and two tears streamed down her cheeks.

Her heart turned over right then. The bubble was forming, just like magic covering the both of them, blocking everything else out. She shook her head in disbelief at the effect this man had over her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. I just got home."

"Did they hurt you?"

"No. No they didn't hurt me. I'm still in one piece." She managed a small laugh.

"Liv, I was so…..I've been out of my mind since this whole thing started. I…."

"Fitz don't…."

"I love you Liv. I know you wanted me to let you go, but…..I love you."

"I know. I….."

"I need to see you. I need to know you're alrgith."

"Fitz I don't know if that's a good idea." She forced the words to come out. Truth was, she wanted to see him just as badly and she couldn't stop from crying.

"Liv….I need to see you."

She sniffed and grabbed a hand towel, dabbing at her face. "Okay. Okay I'll call Cyrus tomorrow and um…..we'll set something up."

"To hell with Cyrus, Liv, come to the White House tomorrow morning."

Liv was conflicted, John was in her living room right now and here she was arranging to see Fitz in the morning.

"Okay. Okay I will. I have to go. I have….."

"Is everything alright in here?" asked John walking into the kitchen door and Liv was sure Fitz had heard his voice. She nodded at John and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said into the phone.

"Liv….is that…..?"

"I have to go, okay? I'll see you tomorrow, I promise."

Fresh tears started to fall all over again and she slowly walked up to John, looking up at him.

"Just hold me please."


	12. Back in The Bubble

_**A/N Okay so basically everyone needs to remain calm. Wow, so much outrage, I could feel it through my laptop. lolol So a few of you were heated about the last chapter when it appeared that Liv was going to totally disregard Reese and fall back into her old pattern of being with Fitz. Please bear in mind that the woman has just been through a serious ordeal and she is confused. Please trust me to tell the story that I have planned and that will have a good ending. No good story is ever told without its ups and downs. I'm trying to give you whole wheat bread instead of just plain vanilla. Trust me to tell a good story and go along for the ride. Thanks so much for sticking with Thorngate. I love all of you and I love your reviews.**_

* * *

Reese slid his arms around Olivia, holding her close. He could feel her shaking like a leaf; he could feel her fighting to be strong. They'd spent only a little time together, but he felt as if a door had been opened during that short time. He'd felt the possibility of a new beginning for the both of them. But standing here next to her he could feel the hold of the familiar pulling at her very strongly.

Whatever had passed between Olivia and the President wasn't something fleeting, it had meant something, he knew. But he also knew in that little time, that it took a toll on her, a heavy one at that and she wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even to herself. And she'd never be able to move out from under the weight of it if she wasn't completely honest with herself.

"Was that who I think it was?" he asked quietly. "Do I even need to ask?"

"You've been following me for a while; I guess you know everything about me huh?"

"I know you drink green tea instead of coffee. I know about your employees at your firm, I know where you went to college and your career at the White House. I know your ex fiancé has been hanging around lately and he wants to get back together with you. Yes, I do know a lot of useless facts about you. Sure. You and him, I didn't know. I guessed, but I wasn't sure. Not until he called the first time. Then I knew."

She went to stand at the window, shaking her head.

"I do know you're tired of being strong Olivia. But you do it anyway. I know that you're beautiful, smart and you're brilliant. You're damned good lawyer and a hell of a fixer. You're great at what you do. But I know you're tired of being strong for everyone else, but yourself. I know you want to move on, move forward with your life. I know that every time you try, the familiar pulls you back in and you get scared. You're terrified. Just like I am. You told me back at the motel, that I was heartbroken just as you are. You know all about Jessica. You know I abandoned her and came back too late. And now I….punish myself every minute because I didn't get there in time. You punish yourself for not meeting him when he was single, even though that was impossible. You punish yourself for falling for him. You punish yourself because you left him but you're also angry at yourself for not being able to fully walk away even though you know you have to."

"It's not as simple as you think."

"I know that it's not simple at all." He walked over to her feeling like a jerk. John knew that the last thing she needed tonight was a confrontation, she didn't need any arguments. She needed to rest. And he hated the fact that she started to cry again.

"Olivia we barely know each other, I know. And I don't….I don't open up to people. I shut myself down months ago after Jessica…" He wanted to tell her that he wanted her, but all that would do was scare her, like it scared him to think it. And after what she'd been through she didn't deserve it. She asked him to stay tonight, but he couldn't.

"He cares about you. He loves you. And you love him. But where's the future in that Olivia? When will you allow yourself to be happy?"

He wiped the tears from her face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Olivia." His voice was low, rough, sounding almost like it was raked over hot coals. He bent down to kiss her bye, then walked towards the front door.

"Wait." She said walking after him. "You're leaving? John, I wanted you to stay."

"Its better if I go. You need some time to think." He said touching her cheek. "And I need to get back to New York."

"This can't be goodbye…..I… At least…."

"I'll stop by the office tomorrow." He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

* * *

Liv walked the last few steps to White House security and said good morning to Morris. She smiled as he greeted her saying he hadn't seen her in a while and took the access pass he handed her. She walked the long pathway to the entrance and went inside.

Familiar faces smiled and said hello. There were a few hugs, concerned questions and she answered them all gracefully with a smile on her face. Inside she was tired and felt a bit withdrawn. She spent the night alone, drifting in and out of sleep, but she hadn't rested. She kept reliving the past five days. Being shot at, cooped up with John at his house, being at the motel with him, making love with him, then being taken and rescued. It was too much. It was almost surreal being back home in her own bed, sleeping in her own clothes. She almost felt like she didn't know what to do.

And now here she was walking into the White House, on her way to see Fitz. She kept hearing John's voice in her head.

"_He cares_ _about you. He loves you. And you love him. But where's the future in that Olivia? When will you allow yourself to be happy?"_

_**When will you allow yourself to be happy? **_

She walked through the familiar corridors of the West Wing heading towards Fitz's office. Mrs. Hanley was expecting her and told her that Fitz was in a meeting with Cyrus and that they should be done soon. She let her sit inside Fitz's office as instructed earlier and Liv sat down waiting for him.

She looked around his office. She hadn't been in there for a really long time. Memories started to flash before her; the last time she was here was when Fitz had kissed her under the cameras. She thought they were about to start a life together then, they were both excited, happy for once. It seemed so long ago. She had a sudden urge to leave, postpone the meeting with Fitz and just leave. She didn't need to see him now; she could come back another day.

She got up from where she sat and started for the door, when it opened and he walked inside.

He looked at her with initial shock in his eyes, then concern, then…love.

"Liv…."

"Mr. President…."

He stared at her then, and she could see the anguish behind his eyes.

He walked past her slowly. "Come here." He said and she followed him to his private office. She drew a long breath as he closed the door behind them.

As soon as he did he walked over to her pulling her into his arms, holding her tight. "Oh my God. I thought I'd lost you." He whispered against her ear.

He finally let her go but held her close gripping her arms. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked before linking his fingers with her own. Liv looked down at him holding her hands and couldn't stop herself from thinking that John had held her hands the exact way just last night.

"I'm fine, really." She finally managed to get out. Fitz led her over to the leather couch and they sat down. She told him everything that had happened starting with the meeting with the Nystroms and the first time the Russians attacked her in the parking lot right up until last night when she finally got home.

"And what about John Reese." He said quietly and she looked away.

"He's a good man. I wouldn't have gotten through the last few days without him. He's one of the best friends I'll ever have. I owe him my life." She replied still not looking at him.

"Is that all there is?" he asked forgetting that things were supposed to be over between them. "He was with you last night wasn't he?"

"I care about him Fitz." Said Liv finally meeting his gaze. What he saw in her eyes hurt in the pit of his stomach. When he met with John he was taken aback at his determination to get Liv back, the steely resolve in his eyes. He knew the man had to redeem himself to Harold for royally screwing up and letting the Russians take her in the first place. But the look in his eyes was more than wounded pride and a sense of obligation. He wondered at it, but he wouldn't let himself think it. Until now. The look in her eyes completely floored him. They'd made a connection. Something had happened between them, something significant and he wondered frantically if she still fully belonged to him. He couldn't fathom the thought of her in another man's arms, he refused to accept it. He prayed it wasn't true.

He brought his hands up sliding them in the back of her neck pulling her close. Liv's breath sped up and she started to shake her head gripping his arms. It was no use, his head was already bent towards her and he crashed his lips onto hers. He was demanding, passionate, almost desperate but heaven help her she was sliding her arms around him kissing him back.

She could feel the bubble forming again, but this time she was determined not to be pulled into it.

"I can't….." she said breaking the kiss and getting up. This wasn't why she came. Just last night she had wanted John to stay with her. "I can't…." She felt far too vulnerable to stay in his office any longer; she knew she had to go. She started for the door quickly and he jumped from the couch.

"Liv please."

He said and grabbed her by the waist till she was flush against him. His face was so close to hers and he was holding her so tightly she couldn't move. Liv closed her eyes forcing herself not to look at him and turned her head.

"Fitz….please…don't do this….. I need time. I've just been through one of the worst experiences of my life. I need some time."

"What if I lose you?"

"You already let me go, remember? Please Fitz."

He slowly moved his hands from around her with a rejected look on his face. She smoothed out her clothing and hair and walked out, willing herself not to look back.

* * *

Liv got off the elevator at her office and strode purposefully to the conference room. Quinn, Abby and Harrison were shocked to see her walk in.

"Well, I'm glad to see not much has changed since I left. You're all hard at work on a new case right?" she asked, arms folded.

"Liv what are you doing here?" Asked Harrison getting up and hugging her. "We were so worried about you."

"Huck called last night to say that you were home, but we weren't expecting to see you back at work so soon." Said Abby coming over to embrace her too. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you so much."

Quinn was the last to hug her. "It's good to have you back Olivia, really."

"Liv seriously, you should take some time off. We got this. You need to take some 'you' time…." His voice trailed off as they heard the sound of footsteps approaching and they all walked out into the corridor.

It was Reese.

"Liv isn't that the guy from the security footage?" Asked Abby.

"Yes it is." She said walking towards him and he looked down at her.

"What is he…?"

"John…." Liv said smiling up at him.

"I promised I'd stop by." He said in his low voice.

"Excuse me." Liv said leading Reese into her office and closing the blinds.

"This is a really nice office." He said and walked over to the window catching a glimpse of the White House in the distance. "Interesting view." He said with a smile. The average person would only think of it as a view, but seeing as he knew her connection to the President, the remark was a loaded one.

She sat perched on the edge of her desk; legs crossed staring at him as he sat in one of the chairs opposite her and stared back.

She wouldn't be sitting here now if it wasn't for him. She would have been dead in the parking garage downstairs or in the hallway of her apartment building if it hadn't been for him. He meant a lot to her, he was important to her, and she didn't want him to leave. But what could she do?

"Are we going to go back to being strangers, John?"

"No we won't. I've seen who you are and you've seen me. There's no going back after that."

She shook her head. "So what do we do?" It was the first time in her life; she realized that she didn't have the solution to a problem. She didn't know how to fix the situation between her, Fitz and this man who she'd come to care so much about.

"What we must. We'll go back to what's familiar."

"What if…..? I don't want to lose you…."

He got up looming over her and smiled. "You won't. I'll be there whenever you need me." He kissed her cheek letting his lips linger there for a while. "Goodbye Liv."

It was the first time he called her by her nickname.

* * *

**11:28PM**

Reese slid into the booth in the coffee shop opposite Carter. He knew it was late, but he'd asked her to meet him for coffee and he was grateful that she did. The waitress came by and took their order; two regular coffees and she brought over some cream and sugar.

Reese took a sip of the hot beverage, glad for its warmth as it went down. The weather outside was changing and there was a chill in the air.

"Good to have you back." said Carter.

"Good to be back, Detective."

"How'd things go with your last case?" she asked noting the pained look in his eyes. He didn't answer only nodded indicating it went well. "You'd be interested to know that Lenkov had a heart attack last night."

"A heart attack?"

"Yeah right after his last meal. About an hour afterwards, he just….went into cardiac arrest and keeled over. But if you ask me there's something strange about it."

"How so Detective?"

"Well for exactly eight minutes the footage from the security camera is just black, nothing. All we can see before and after the eight minutes of blank footage is an officer going into and coming out of his holding cell, but we can't see the officer's face. It doesn't look like there's been any foul play, it looks like a legitimate heart attack but…..I'd still like to know who this officer was."

Reese knew. It was Huck, he'd bet his life on it. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was prepared to kill to keep Liv safe.

"You wouldn't happen to have any idea who this guy was would you John?"

"No."

"What's going on?" Carter looked at him and for the first time she noticed that he seemed sad. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. But I need you to just ….sit with me, Carter. For a little while."

She reached out and squeezed his hand. "Sure, I can do that."


	13. To and Fro

_**A/N Special shout out to three of my readers who kept me off the ledge the last few days Neo, RunladyRun and InspiredtoRead. Love you ladies.**_

* * *

His palms were wet; sweat dripping from his brow, blinding his vision. He was losing his grip but he refused to let go.

"John, please. Please don't let me go." She pleaded.

Tears flowed from her brown eyes down her caramel cheeks and he scrambled to pull her back from over the ledge.

"I won't let you go Liv."

"John, I'm slipping….. please…" she whimpered and her fingers one by one became untangled from his. "Oh God, John…"

"Hold on, Liv…." But it was useless….his heart was in his throat, pulse racing, chest tightening, he couldn't hold on any longer. His grip was loosening on her hand. "Olivia!" he yelled as she fell and all he could hear were her desperate screams.

He bolted upright in bed, hand to his bare chest looking around frantically in the darkness of the loft. He grabbed his cell phone dialing her number, anxious for her to pick up, anxious to know if she was alright. She finally did and he was unexplainably relieved at the sound of her voice saying 'hello' on the other end. It was late and her voice sounded heavy with sleep. She muttered it again, but he couldn't bring himself to answer. He hung up, resting his head against the headboard of his bed waiting for his heart rate to steady once more and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

He took a deep breath getting up and walking over to one of the very tall windows of the loft Finch had given him as a birthday gift. It was a wide open space with wooden floors, a winding staircase, rich history and a wonderful view of the New York skyline. He stared out at it, the city that never sleeps. It's bustling activity mirrored the thoughts of his mind of late.

He'd been back in the city for over three weeks since he'd finished Olivia's case. Everything was back to normal. He and Finch were back to tracking and protecting new numbers. He still worked closely with Fusco and Carter and in the evenings at the very end of the day he came home, but when he fell asleep he couldn't stop dreaming of her. Of Olivia. They were more nightmares than dreams, really and they always entailed him not making it in time to save her.

Normally those were dreams he had about Jessica, but her face had now been replaced by Olivia's. He remembered her annoyed expression on the ride to the cheap café from her office parking garage and chuckled. He was finally able to find the humor in the situation even if at first he was very worried at the time he might not be able to keep her safe.

He was glad that even now weeks later she was still okay. Lenkov was dead, he assumed at the hands of Huck and Pietr Karpov, his second in command hadn't chosen to pursue Thorngate any longer. He still had Finch monitor her office and home from time to time. She'd decided to install a home security system and he was glad. He told Finch and himself, that it was to make sure that she was still safe. Of course it had nothing to do with the fact that he actually missed her and wished he could see her again. After all he barely knew her and that wouldn't make sense.

But when he did admit it to himself, he did miss her, even thought it made no sense at all.

* * *

**2 DAYS LATER**

**Offices of OPA**

"She wants more money."

Liv swung round at Abby's statement, shocked.

"What do you mean she wants more money? He's already agreed to 3 million."

"She says she wants more and she says she's prepared to derail his campaign if he decides to run for Senate."

Liv closed her eyes and shook her head. They were handling the case of a Congressman with aspirations to the Senate who was also trying to buy off a longstanding mistress of ten years. He's successfully kept their relationship under wraps from both the public and his wife, but he wanted to break it off and silence her at the same time. She'd agreed not go public with their affair with a settlement for 3 million, but now it seems she was changing her mind.

"Where is she right now? I'll talk to her."

Harrison walked in just then. "Well she's still at work, but look who just walked in." he said stepping aside. Liv lifted a brow quizzically and was shocked to see Stephen slowly walking to her office.

"Oh my God, Stephen!" she said running towards him and hugging him. Stephen kissed her on the cheek and looked over at Abby, who eyed him guardedly.

"Don't I get a hug, Abby?" He asked and she slowly walked toward him, hugging him briefly. Liv noticed the uncomfortable exchange but said nothing.

"How's Georgia doing? Did she come with you?"

"No she back in Boston. I'm here to meet with a client tomorrow and I thought we could all have dinner tonight. Where's Huck?"

"He's out getting lunch right now."

"Well how bout that dinner later then?"

"Definitely. Abby you in?" she asked turning to Abby.

"Sure, why not?"

"Well Harrison's in, and I'm sure Huck will be." She said looping her arms through his and leading him to the couch to sit down. "Tell me all about Boston. I wanna know how your firm is doing and Georgia, when are you two going to…."

"Liv…..remember we have to go see Anya Dimitriov? The mistress?" she said pointing to her watch.

"Oh right. Thank you Abby. Stephen, we'll have to play catch up over dinner tonight. Abby and I have a client to see. I'll call you when we're done to get the place and time okay?" she kissed him on the cheek and slipped her coat on.

"See you later." She said and followed Abby to the elevators.

Fifteen minutes later they walked into Banks & Maithland Law Firm and went into the elevator.

"You wanna tell me what that was all about with Stephen?"

"I don't think you wanna know." She replied in a clipped tone.

"Abby he's married now. I know you had some…feelings for him after your divorce but…."

"We slept together a few days before the wedding. I asked him to call it off. He said he would right up to a day before he left for Boston _**for**_ the damn wedding. We talked about it over the phone, I yelled at him, he apologized and said he was sorry he hurt me." She said it all in a rush quickly and in one breath and Liv stared at her open mouthed. "I kind of expected it, it hurt, it hurt like hell, and I'm over it. But I can't be nice to him…not just yet." There was a pained look on her face.

"Oh…." Was Liv's response.

The elevator doors opened. "Let's do this shall we?" Said Abby regaining composure plastering a smile on her face.

Liv nodded. "Let's do this."

* * *

**7:00PM**

"Are you gonna be okay tonight?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Let's just have fun." She said holding Liv's hand and they walked into the restaurant together.

Though Liv was worried that there would be friction between Abby and Stephen tonight there wasn't any. That was probably also because the whole gang was there; Harrison, Huck, even Quinn came along and the evening was full of laughs and memories.

She truly missed the family that they were, but she understood his need for normal in his life and his reasons for leaving with Georgia.

Everyone hugged and kissed him bye and wished him well, even Abby and at the end of the evening the two of them were left alone on the curb.

"Want to have one more drink before you head home?" He asked smiling.

"Sure, how bout cross the street?" she said pointing to the lounge opposite them and a short while later she was nursing a cosmopolitan while he sipped on some bourbon.

"So how are you after….you know?"

"I'm better. Took me a while to stop looking behind my shoulder wherever I went, but I'm better." She said with a sad smile.

"Have you talked to anyone about it?"

The logical thing to do after an ordeal like hers was to get some therapy. She didn't have time for that and she couldn't see herself opening up herself to some stranger. Except she had. Whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"Come on Stephen. Do I look like the type to sit down on a therapist's couch and bare my soul?"

"No, you're definitely not but. After something like that…"

"Actually apart from a few nightmares every now and again, I'm fine."

"What was that like?"

"It was….I was terrified Stephen. When they took me I….I wasn't sure if or when, they were going to kill me."

"Thank God Huck came and got you."

"Huck and John. They both did."

"Who is this guy anyway? What part did he play in all this?"

"Avery big one." She said sipping her drink. "I spent the entire time with him right before I was taken. He took care of me, he fought for me…..I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

"Where is he now?"

"He went back to New York." Stephen caught the look of regret on her face and wondered at this mysterious saviour of hers.

"And…..how he did _**he**_ take it?"

Liv looked at him sideways knowing he was talking about Fitz, but she refused to answer. She shook her head and smiled. "You know I'm somewhat resentful of you Stephen."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you stood there and told me, 'you can't do this, you can't have him' in that practical tone of yours and then you walked away from everything to have your own version of normal. It seemed so…..so…."

"Hypocritical? Unfair?"

"All of that. It hurt, thinking that I could never have that with him. He was going to give it all up for me. I can't believe we're talking about this. I never talk about this." She took a sip of her cosmopolitan getting teary eyed.

"You _**can**_ have normal if you wanted to Liv." He said holding her hand. "How long has it been? Almost another nine months, are you even dating? Would you even give someone else a chance? Have you ever thought about it?"

She scoffed rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious. You've got another two to six years waiting on him to leave office because let's face it, he can't resign. What do you plan to do? Put your life on hold and wait? Or do you let him go and move on?"

"Are you happy with Georgia?"

"Completely." He said without hesitation.

"And you don't miss your days of philandering or….your illustrious career at Pope & Associates?" she teased.

"Don't get me wrong, there are days when I wish I was working one of your high profile cases than some stupid family dispute about a will or divorce settlement. But 99% of the time normal suits me just fine."

* * *

Liv got home closing the door behind her punching in the keys on the alarm pad, disarming, then rearming it. She slowly stepped out of her shoes and rested her bag down on the side table. She slipped out of her jacket and sat on the couch turning the TV on. They were covering a story on Fitz and she stared at him listening closely to his every word.

What was normal? For Stephen it was marriage, a good job, with the possibility of kids in the near future. He said he was happy and she believed him. But would what normal be for someone like her? If Fitz did get a divorce and leave Mellie her life would be far from normal. Her reputation in D.C. would be gone taking her career as a Fixer with it. She'd be labeled a home wrecker, to some a whore, to others an opportunist. She'd have Fitz, but her life as she knew it would no longer exist. His children would hate her, his career would also be over and eventually they'd maybe grow to resent each other. They'd never escape the stigma of their affair no matter where they went.

_**Would you even give someone else a chance? Have you ever thought about it? **_

Stephen's voice echoed in her ears. After Fitz she hadn't been interested in anyone else to give them a chance. She wanted him and him only. It seemed like he was it for her. She had clung to the hope that maybe one day they could be together. According to Verna they breathed in sync, but….here she was sitting on her couch again…alone.

And she was finally getting tired of it.

She shut the TV off and walked into her bedroom.

* * *

**2 DAYS LATER**

"Huck, I need a favour." Said Liv walking into his office early in the morning.

"John Reese. The info you had on him, do you still have it?"

"Um sure I do."

"Does it have contact information in there?"

He got up and walked over to the filing cabinet he kept at the back of the room and fished around looking for the file he kept on Reese. Once he located it he handed it to her, and she opened it, scanning the pages.

"There should be. Although in his line of work I'm not sure how long he'd hold onto a permanent number."

"I'll look this over, but see if you can find something current for me and let me know."

"No problem, Liv."

"Thanks." She said getting up.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Huck."

* * *

**NEW YORK**

**7PM**

"Fusco just picked up the guy from around the block. He's taking him in for questioning now. I should probably head over there and join him." said Carter drinking the last of her coffee. She was speaking to Reese, but realized his attention was elsewhere. She followed the path of his gaze and saw that he was staring at the television screen in the coffee shop.

There was a press conference going on and a woman was on the screen addressing a large group of reporters. She was African American, beautiful, well dressed and seemed very sure about herself. She looked at John again, then back at the screen. He was simply riveted right now. the woman's name flashed across the bottom next to the network logo; Olivia Pope and she owned one of D.C.'s prestigious crisis management firms. Her name sounded familiar. She thought for a minute and then recognized where she knew the name from.

"Is that the woman you asked me to dig up information on while you were in Washington, John? Olivia Pope?"

She watched as he peeled his eyes from the screen, Ms. Pope's client was now talking and turned to look at her.

He cleared his throat and downed the rest of his tea. "Yes it was."

"Yeah I remember the case too. When you came back to New York, you seemed different. I don't know out of sorts."

"Was I?"

"Yeah. Never seen you like that before. You looked almost like…"

"Like what Carter?" he asked staring at her stonily.

She stared back at him for a moment then decided not to finish. She got up, leaving money for her coffee on the table.

"Think I'll go back to the precinct and see what Fusco's got outta this guy so far. I'll get back to you." She shrugged on her coat and left.

* * *

Reese's head was pounding as he woke up suddenly. Another nightmare and it seemed they were getting worse. He stared at his cell phone, picked it up then ignored the urge to call her again. He padded across the wooden floor to the bathroom and splashed some water over his face then stared at himself in the mirror.

He got some cold water from the fridge then went to sit back down on his bed. He couldn't go on like this. He had to find something to put him into a deep sleep or he'd start going crazy.

He turned at the sound of the phone ringing and snatched it up not looking at the caller ID and answered.

"Finch, what is it? Did you hear from Carter?" His voice was still sleep tinged sounding almost like he swallowed a frog.

"It's not Finch, it's Olivia."


	14. Taking a Chance

It was raining. And it had been for the past hour. A fact that Liv thought would lend to her getting a good night's sleep but it hadn't. So far she'd done nothing but toss and turn, she'd even turned the TV on and tried to watch something but that didn't help. She sat up in bed in the darkness thinking. Thinking of John. It was truly surreal what she'd gone through, what they'd both been through together. It was as if she'd existed in a dream for almost a week, then had been woken up, thrust back into reality suddenly and without warning. For almost a week, they had been tied together, fighting together, running together and now it was as if they'd never met at all.

It had been so long since she'd heard from him. He literally went back to New York and she hadn't heard from him again. He said he would be there when she needed him, but he hadn't even left her with a contact number for her to call. Obviously he didn't want to be reached.

Huck had found his number and earlier today she'd saved it to her phone. She wanted to call him. She wanted to hear his voice. She wondered how he was. She wondered if he'd forgotten her already.

She wondered though how he'd react to her calling him.

She picked up her cell phone, staring at it, dialing the number, but she hesitated to press 'send'. She decided against it, tossing it on the bed and walked into the kitchen.

She didn't want anything to eat, but she stared at the contents of the fridge, remembering the night John came back with designer shoes and slippers. She shook her head smiling. After all the running, they'd been left behind. She hadn't even gotten to keep them.

She wanted to call.

It was too late to call anyway.

It was past midnight.

No, John being John and in the business that he was in wouldn't find it odd being called this hour of the night.

She leaned against the kitchen counter, let out an exasperated sigh and tilted her head back. This was silly. She closed the fridge door and slowly walked back into the bedroom, sitting back against the pillows and picked up the phone again hitting send and waited while it rang.

It seemed like hours rolled by and when he finally answered he sounded as if he was still sleepy. He assumed it was his business partner Finch calling. The one she'd never had the privilege of meeting.

"It's not Finch, it's Olivia."

He was quiet on the other side of the phone and she was nervous, nervous that maybe, just maybe he didn't want to hear from her.

"Olivia….it's been a long time." He said and she could hear the faint sound of a smile in his raspy voice.

"Hello, John. I hope I didn't wake you."

"You didn't."

"How are you?" she asked quietly.

_**Missing you like crazy**_, he thought.

"I've been good. How've you been?" he said.

_**Thinking about you**_, she thought.

"I've been good. Taking it one day at a time, but I'm good John." She said and he closed his eyes loving the way she called his name.

"I'm glad to hear that. I saw you on the news earlier today, press conference, big case." He felt silly making small talk, but he wanted to tread carefully. He hadn't left her a number to call him. He wanted to leave it to her to reach out. He knew he had to give her the space to decide what she wanted.

"It is. It's just about wrapped up, though. And how is your…..work going?" she teased him.

He chuckled sitting up in bed. "Well work is….what it is."

"Still getting a random bruise or scrape here and there?"

"Sometimes, it's nothing I can't handle though really."

She smiled and shook her head at the nonchalant way they were talking about what he did; making light of the fact that it was actually very dangerous.

"So you're cleaning your own cuts and bruises now?"

"Well since you're not here to volunteer your services I have to do it myself you know." He said remembering the night he came back to the house and she tended to the tiny cut on his face. She was so beautiful that night. "Have you really been alright?"

"Yeah I have been…..for the most part. It's business as usual, and ….everything's back to normal."

"Everything?" He was curious about Fitz. He hadn't meant to ask, he hadn't meant to imply, but he had to know. He knew she'd gone to see him the day he left for New York. They still had access to her phone and as tempted as he was he hadn't asked Finch to access the audio when she went to the White House to see him. He could have checked on her after that too, but he hadn't. He didn't want to intrude on her personal life like that. But he wondered just how back to normal things had gotten between her and him.

"For the most part. But…there are still some things that need to be resolved."

That was an understatement, he thought.

"I haven't heard from you, John." It wasn't a question, just a statement that hung between them thickening the air. And none of them spoke.

"I wanted to give you time, Olivia. You've been through a lot."

"You went through it with me. You said that we wouldn't go back to being strangers."

"I did say that and we aren't. We're not strangers."

"I wasn't prepared to…I don't know what I thought would happen after everything was over, but…. I guess I wasn't prepared for you to simply disappear."

"I told you that I would be there….whenever you needed me to be."

"….and I believed you."

It had been a while since someone had cared about him, worried for him, showed concern. It felt good, but terrifying at the same time.

"I miss you…."

She was taken aback at her own words, couldn't believe she said them. They simply came out, rolled right off her tongue. But they were true. And John knew it.

"I miss you too."

Liv felt better after her admission and even better after John's. It felt like the elephant in the room had been confronted and gotten rid of. She smiled into the phone and curled up under the covers and started talking to him, really talking to him and actually got him to open up about a few things.

Like her he was not one to talk much about himself, but she did get him to tell her about his training as a Green Beret and how he met Finch. It was interesting to think of him living on the subway. It reminded her of Huck and how he looked when she first found him. In fact when he described his appearance he sounded like he looked exactly like Huck. They probably could have passed for twins back then.

She wondered about Finch and just who he was. Why did he pick John? He still didn't give her any details about Jessica and she didn't offer any information to him about Fitz, but the conversation was easy, light and she enjoyed it.

It was almost morning when she finally noticed she'd been on the phone with him for over four hours and yet still wasn't ready to hang up.

Neither was he. But they said their goodbyes, no promises were made. And John went back to sleep a bit before it was time to get up and head to the library to see Finch. For the first time since he'd gotten back to New York, he didn't have any nightmares.

* * *

**7:25AM Offices of OPA**

Liv sat in her office with a green tea in one hand and Huck's folder on John Reese in the other. The morning news was on, but the TV was on mute. It was pouring outside and had been steadily doing so since last night and the mood set by the weather was a somber one. Harrison, Quinn and Abby were in the conference room having breakfast together while Huck was still in his office.

She took a sip of the tea and slowly opened the file. The first thing she saw was blurry photos from the footage in the parking garage and stills of John first walking towards her, fighting with the Russians and then the two of them escaping together. She settled on a close up of his face and idly traced a finger across his jaw line.

_**Striking**_, she thought.

She leafed through the rest of the information, finding snippets on his military career although a lot of it was limited. Much of it was part of what he told her last night on the phone. There was no address, no information on family, and just a little on Jessica. She was still intrigued by what exactly happened to her and had to know more. Needed to know more.

Going through the rest of the info she noticed there wasn't an address for him and hadn't been a current one for a long while. He told her the house in Upper Marlboro belonged to family, but she was positive he hadn't lived there for ages. Where did he live?

She thought of his employer again; the mysterious Mr. Finch. She'd never seen him the whole time he and John had come to D.C., she'd never even spoken to him even though he'd been instrumental in John finding and protecting her. But he'd been the voice in John's ear since they'd met. She bet the key to finding John lie with him.

She got up, resting the folder down and strode into Huck's office. He turned as she walked in and she went to sit next to him.

"What you up to Huck?"

"Just listening to the radio." He said shutting the volume down on the radio next to him. It hadn't sounded like music, but a series of incoherent ramblings and numbers.

"Harold Finch." She said. "When he was here, you met him right?"

"Yes." He nodded, remembering their initial meeting and him pointing a gun at Finch's head.

"I need you to find him for me. I need an address for him."

"In New York?"

"Yes. Can I get that today?"

He nodded his head and turned back to his monitor. "Shouldn't be a problem, no."

"Thank you."

She walked back to her office, sitting down in her chair once more and glanced at the TV screen. Fitz was walking down the steps of Marine One and onto the South Lawn of the White House. He looked so handsome in his black coat waving at the Press as he hurriedly walked inside.

She hadn't contacted him since their first meeting when she got back and she thought it was a miracle he hadn't called or tried to see her since then. She'd been grateful for the space. She needed time to think. She still missed him terribly, but she was trying to move on. She knew it was just a matter of time though that he'd want to see her and she wasn't sure if she was prepared for that just yet.

* * *

**NEW YORK 8:35AM**

"Good morning, Finch." Said Reese as he walked into the library and handed Finch pastries from his favourite bakery. Finch had just finished brewing some tea and the air was filled with the pleasant aroma of warm citrus. Harold however was working feverishly at his monitor and there was a look of annoyance mixed with concern on his face.

"I would've been able to say the same Mr. Reese but it appears someone is trying to get into my system again."

"How…."

"I would be more concerned than angry right now if I didn't recognize the pattern."

"You mean you have an idea who it is?" asked Reese biting into the Danish and standing next to Finch.

"I might, but I can't say for sure." Rather, he didn't want to just yet. "I need to work on this, Mr. Reese, there hasn't been a new number yet so you're free to go." He said glancing up at Reese over his glasses then turned back to his screen.

"Alright, Harold. Call me if you need me."

* * *

**8:45PM**

"You're where?" Asked Harrison in disbelief.

"I'm at the airport, about to get on a flight. I'm just going to be gone for a few days. Most likely no more than two. We don't have any active cases right now and if anything comes up tomorrow Harrison you take the lead. I'm sure you can handle it while I'm gone."

"Liv just where are you going? What's going on?"

"I'll be in New York. Just for a couple of days. Everything is fine. Call me if you need me."

She hung up the phone, grabbed her purse and gave the ticket agent her boarding pass. When she was finally settled onto the plane, looking out the window as they prepared for takeoff she wondered just what the hell she was doing.

Huck had given her a contact number for Finch along with an address that had been difficult to obtain, and with that information and a packed designer suitcase she was on a flight to New York. She planned to track him down tomorrow and talk to him.

This was purely spontaneous and she definitely hadn't thought it through, but she couldn't turn back now. She wanted to see John and she wanted to know more about him. She just hoped that he wouldn't resent the intrusion into his life. She smiled at that, she'd simply be returning the favour. After all he had definitely forced his way into hers not so long ago.

She checked into the Four Seasons hotel in Midtown Manhattan and spent the evening in her room watching TV and ordering room service. When she was done she sat in bed with a glass of wine and flipped through the channels looking for something to watch. There was a story on Fitz again. It seemed she couldn't escape him no matter where she went.

Should she really be here? Was this a mistake? She shook her head remembering Stephen's words. She'd never be able to move on if she didn't give _someone_ a chance. She wasn't 100% sure that John was it, but she had to try.

It was shortly after 11:30am the next day when she was dressed and dialed Finch's number. He answered right away. His voice sounded like a college professor's. Authoritative, but calm. She pictured someone tall, older, with pursed lips, wire rimmed glasses and an air of superiority.

"Harold Finch?"

"Yes."

"This is Olivia Pope."

"I had a feeling I might be hearing from you Ms. Pope."

"Well I was wondering if we could get together and talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes. After everything that happened, I realized I didn't get a chance to thank you for helping John save my life."

"Thanks, weren't really necessary, Ms. Pope."

"Nevertheless I insist and since I came all the way from D.C. to New York there's no way I'm going home before we meet face to face. Do you want me to come to the library or do you prefer we meet somewhere for lunch?"

"I think lunch would be better. Meet me at O'Reilly's in Midtown. Do you know it?"

"I do. See you in an hour."

As soon as she hung up she realized she didn't have the slightest idea what he looked like. But as she made her way outside the hotel and to the café he recommended, she figured since he was the one who was helping John look after her, he would recognize her with no problem.

She got a table by the window in O'Reilly's and waited, looking outside at the busy New York street. She hadn't been to New York in almost two years. She appreciated the energy, the passion and the vibrancy in the air. The city had limitless opportunity and if she hadn't gone into politics and ended up working for Fitz she might have ended up living there.

She heard the bell on the door jingle as it opened and a man of average height appeared wearing a tailored suit, buttoned down vest and what looked to be an expensive tie. He looked around the restaurant. She noticed he turned his entire body instead of his neck almost as if he couldn't turn it. He looked in her direction, locked eyes with her and walked to her table. She noticed his very visible limp as he strode over and wondered how he got it.

"Ms. Pope." He said, sitting across from her and Olivia studied him.

"Mr. Finch?" she asked and he nodded briefly.

She smiled and extended her hand for a shake. "You look almost exactly as I expected, except you're not as tall and your glasses are a little different than what I imagined." His clothes weren't cheap, the air of superiority wasn't there, but she sensed a bit of a sense of paranoia. He was….eccentric and she guessed extremely wealthy.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint."

"Not at all."

A waitress came over and they ordered some food.

"Why are we here Ms. Pope?"

She liked that he wanted to get right to the point. So did she.

"I'm curious about a few things and I have some questions. Hopefully you can give me some answers."

Finch looked at her intently. "What kind of questions?"

"They're about John."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Look I know you're not going to tell me just how you both knew someone was going to come after me. I asked him and he refused to tell me. But I've worked in D.C. a long time I know there are people who can access information that others would never be privy to. I know you know something about Thorngate. I know you know about how it was created, hell you might have had something to do with its creation, but I'm not concerned about that anymore. I just want to know about John."

The waitress came back to the table then and they waited while she set down their tea on the table.

"John is…. a very private person, Ms. Pope. I hope you can appreciate it when I tell you that I cannot divulge anything personal about him to you without his consent."

"But…."

"What I can tell you though, is that though he may not realize it, he is underneath it all, a good person. And I have grown to respect him and value him as a friend."

"Can you tell me how to find him?"

* * *

**7:15PM**

"Is something wrong Finch? You've been acting weird all day. You won't tell me where you disappeared to earlier today around lunch time."

"I told you, Mr. Reese, I had a personal matter to deal with. How is our new number doing?"

Reese lowered the binoculars he was using to watch the young doctor he'd been trailing for the better part of the day and shrugged. She'd finished her shift at the hospital, and had come home to relax and go to bed.

"For now, she's fine and it looks like it'll stay that way. At least for tonight. I think I'll head home, Harold."

"Fine, we'll speak tomorrow, Mr. Reese. Goodnight."

Reese disconnected the call and jumped on the back of his motorcycle, heading to his loft on the other side of town. He ambled inside the building, walking into the elevator and pressed the number for his floor.

The door opened as the elevator dinged and he fished his keys out of his pocket. He turned the key in the lock but stopped at the sound of footsteps inside. The sound was faint, almost inaudible to the untrained ear. But his weren't untrained and he knew someone was there.

He took out his firearm and slowly opened the door, slipping quickly inside. He looked around quickly, walking past the staircase and looked at the soft glow of the light of the desk lamp by the window.

He made out a woman's form and walked closer.

"Who are you?" he called out. As he got closer he recognized her face. Standing near the light as it bounced off her beautiful skin. Her eyes were softly illuminated, they were almost like glowing orbs pointed in his direction and she smiled at him.

"Don't tell me you forgot me already, John. It's Liv."


	15. Live to Tell

_**A/N I guess it's pretty late in the game to post this, but better late than never I guess. I do not own Scandal or its characters, neither do I own Person of Interest or any of its characters. I have no affiliation with either shows or their networks. Now ...this chapter is short (and hopefully doesn't feel rushed) but I wanted to give you guys something to follow up the cliffhanger I left you with at the end of the last one. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks again to everyone who's stuck with me thus far. Love you!**_

* * *

_**John looked at Jessica wearily for a minute, then fixed his eyes to the ground because he couldn't bear her looking at him any longer. "You know what I learned from doing what I've done for so long? In the end, we're all alone. No one cares, and no one's really coming to save you. Goodbye, Jessica." With all the strength he could muster, he started rolling his bag to the ticket counter preparing to board his flight and never see her again. But he heard her voice behind him, pleading.**_

"_**You don't really mean that. I know you. I know you don't mean that." He heard the tears in her voice and it was all he could do not to turn around and pull her into his arms.**_

"_**Tell me to wait for you." She went on and he turned to look at her. "Just ask me to wait for you and I will. I won't marry him…..if you just tell me to wait…..."**_

_**The last crack in her voice**_ _**was almost his undoing. But how could he ask her to wait? He was literally about to board a plane where he'd become someone else, someone she'd never recognize or understand. He might not even make it back alive. As tempting as it was, it would be unfair of him to ask her, even if he wanted it, craved it with all his heart. **_

_**She shook her head teary eyed. "You won't do it though, will you?"**_

"_**Be happy with Peter, Jessica." He said and**_ _**she walked away. He stared at her as she slowly disappeared into a sea of people.**_

"_**Wait for me….." he whispered.**_

* * *

"Olivia." He said her name softly and stood there looking at her, rooted to the spot. His heart sped up momentarily, not out of fear, but shock that she'd actually travelled to New York and was standing in front of him in his loft.

"I hope you don't mind me just….showing up unannounced and invading your privacy like this, but….I…." Her voice was so soft and she seemed so fragile standing in the soft light. "I wanted to see you."

"How'd you find me?" he asked moving closer to her.

"Your business partner…."

"…..Harold…"

"….helped me out, rather unwillingly I might add."

"He must have been a little upset at you finding him."

"He was. He seems a little….."

"Paranoid?"

"To say the least, yes." He was standing in front of her now, so close. He put his Glock on the table next to them and she looked down at it briefly. She reached for his left hand, holding it, linking her fingers through his and looked up at him.

"Hi." She said and he traced a finger across her brow then the side of her face before pulling her close to hold her. She leaned into him, brought her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly.

His hands moved up behind her neck, trailing his fingers against the bare skin there, ever so softly causing her to gasp softly. He ached to claim her mouth with his own, but he looked down at her with piercing eyes as if waiting for a signal.

But Liv didn't want to wait; she simply reached up and pulled his mouth down onto hers. His hands were behind her neck, pulling her mouth closer as he bruised her lips with his own, hungrily, passionately. His hands found their way under her silk blouse and he pushed at it till it billowed softly to the floor. He unbuttoned her pants, undid the zipper and slid them over her hips and looked at her as she stood before him clad in her lace thong and matching bra.

He pulled her against him again, his hands roaming free over her thighs and butt and he slowly trailed kisses across her neck and collarbone. Liv bristled at the touch of his scruff against her skin and reached up holding onto his neck while his tongue roamed and his mouth explored. She stepped out of her heels and Reese picked her up and walked slowly over to the bed with her, resting her on the edge.

He hurriedly slipped out of his suit and knelt before her never taking his eyes from hers. She cupped his face in her hands and he slipped his tongue into her mouth seeking, probing, drawing moans and whimpers from her throat. His hands moved to unhook her bra and he broke the kiss to slide his tongue over her nipples, taking one then the next into his mouth. They hardened under the wetness of his tongue, standing at attention under his warm breath. Liv moaned and his hands moved across her back, drawing patterns against it, igniting fire deep inside her.

He got up from the floor and removed her panties and moved down till his face was between her thighs.

Liv lay back against the mattress and her breath caught as his tongue connected to the soft flesh of her folds. John moved her legs up till they were bent at the knees and he spread them open allowing him better access to her clit. Liv's head moved from side to side and her breath caught over and over as John alternated between sucking on her lips, and slipping his tongue inside stroking till she felt she would go dissolve in pleasure. She fisted her hands at the nape of his neck and whispered his name.

Her smell was intoxicating John thought and he loved the feel of her against his tongue. She was so soft, so wet and she opened before him like the soft petals of a flower. He could tell she was close by the way her thighs trembled and the way she arched her back. He slipped a finger inside and stroked her walls, deep, slowly till she was practically begging for release. She called his name again, he loved the sound as it escaped her lips, and he grew harder by the second.

"John, please." She pleaded for release, but he didn't want her to come that way. He wanted to be inside her to feel her vibrating on his cock.

He got up quickly and got a condom from the nightstand and slipped it on quickly.

"John, come here." She commanded and he obeyed, laying over her.

He kissed her then, passionately, hotly, thoroughly, cupping her face.

"You called?" He said kissing the bare skin of her neck. He was exercising much restraint and it was killing him.

"Don't tease me." She said as he ran the head of his cock against her opening before plunging himself in to the hilt. Olivia cried out as he pulled out and entered once more thrusting wildly, pulling her hips to meet him.

His thrusts were long and deep. Sometimes he pulled out, leaving her feeling empty while he rained kisses all over her. She would grab onto him, pulling at his shoulders, his neck until he would enter her again filling her to the brim. Liv bucked against him, eagerly meeting his thrusts, loving the feel of him inside her. She refused to let him pull out anymore and she wrapped her legs around his back, meeting each thrust, holding herself tightly against his chest until her orgasm finally rocked her whole body. John sped up his movements gripping her leg right under the knee until he himself finally buried himself to the hilt so deep inside and he emptied himself collapsing on top of her.

He cradled his face next to hers, tangling his fingers in her hair, gripping her, nibbling the hollow of her neck, not wanting to let her go.

She moaned at his touch sounding like a purring kitten and he smiled, a toothy one, something he hadn't done in a long time.

He slowly pulled out of her and started to get up, but she held onto him.

"Don't go yet." She whispered and put her arms around his neck, kissing at his lips, sucking on the bottom one. She pulled him back onto the bed and he rested on his elbows as she slid her tongue inside his mouth.

"I'll be right back." He kissed her soundly once more. "I promise."

He padded to the bathroom, turning on the light and disposed of the condom. He was just done cleaning up when he turned to see Liv standing in the back of him. She smiled and slid her hands around his waist and she planted a kiss on his back before staring at him in the bathroom mirror.

"You're beautiful." She said running her tongue along the length of his spine. The sound from him was a cross between a growl and a deep moan. He closed his eyes relaxing against her gentle touch.

"Is that so?" He asked taking one of her hands into his own and kissing her palm.

"When I first saw you, I thought your eyes were gray, but I was wrong. They're blue." He spun round and kissed her backing her into the wall. Liv's hand slid over his butt, squeezing it and he ground his hips into her. He wanted her again, he was already getting hard. When she wrapped her fingers around his manhood, he came to full erection.

"Oh shit. Don't stop." He murmured against her neck as she stroked him.

"You have the most beautiful eyelashes." She whispered against his lips right before he kissed her again, biting at her bottom lip and picked her up and slowly walked her back to the bed, resting her down.

"Is that so?" He asked again, this time grinning a little but her answer died on her lips as he took one of her breasts into her mouth. "Answer me," he said grazing her nipple with his teeth.

Her head fell backwards as he snaked his tongue out, soothing where he just bit down.

"Yes." She bit out, her voice weak.

"Silver tongued little…angel…." He whispered back, kissing her before he uttered each word.

He took her again, raising her hips off the bed, pouring himself inside her. He rocked himself inside her, stretching her out, going in deep. She felt so soft, so tight, Reese felt like he'd go crazy. He lifted her closer, pushing himself deeper, desire taking over him. He bit into her shoulder and Liv whimpered underneath him.

"John….." It felt as if she was squeezing him, pulling him into herself, he felt totally enclosed within her.

"Don't stop, Olivia. Please don't stop." He groaned out. He felt helpless, as if he'd lost all control. He quickened his pace inside her and Liv's breasts bounced against his chest. He bent his head laving his tongue over her nipple and she put her hand in the back of his neck enjoying his mouth exactly where it was.

Liv raised her legs over his back and pushed herself against him feeling herself about to orgasm. She cried out as he continued to thrust, arching herself into him. He held onto her tightly feeling her vibrate and convulse underneath him and around his cock. He drove himself home with one last thrust, pulling at her hips, gripping onto her.

Later they lay snuggled together under the covers and Reese pulled her into his arms till she was nestled next to his chest. He felt her heart beating fast against his chest and waited while her breathing returned to normal. It wasn't long until she fell into a comfortable sleep while he stayed awake.

He stroked her hair as it lay in disarray over her shoulders and against the pillow and smiled for the second time that night. It was another toothy one.

He couldn't quite put his finger on what he was feeling right now. It almost felt as if he was …happy. He was happy that she had found him, he was happy that she'd turned up in his apartment.

He hadn't felt that way since Jessica. That was the last happiness he had known and unfortunately it had ended badly. He prayed silently in the dark while holding Liv in his arms that this time would be different.


	16. At The Beginning

_**A/N I just remembered that this fic was only supposed to last 8 chapters maximum. lol...Yet here we are 16 chapters later and we're still not done. Oh well, here's the latest. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Liv's laughter echoed in the wide open space of John's loft. It was a melodious sound, very infectious and he couldn't help but smile as it resounded in his ears. Her head tilted back as she sat on top of him straddling his thighs offering him a wonderful view of the soft skin of her neck. He pulled her down to chest allowing him to nuzzle her there, and she grinned holding on to him.

"So…"

"So…..favourite colour?" She asked. It was a silly round of questions, but the mood was light and bit by silly bit, they'd learned a few things about each other over the course of the last hour or so. Favourite foods, favourite movies, favourite cities, countries, favourite everything. Now they had reached the most mundane question of all; favourite colour.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked smiling up at her.

"Maybe, but I want you to tell me anyway."

"Black. What about yours?" He asked and she linked her fingers with his pushing his arms over his head and leaning over him.

"Purple." She stated simply.

"I don't believe you."

"Oh, why?"

"Because you walk around in pure white suits, coats, everything all the time." He ran his hands up and down the length of her spine.

"Yes, I do love muted tones, but I swear the shade of the Phalaenopsis Orchid is my favourite hue in the world. I have a plant in my living room remember?"

"Now I do."

"And what about your family?" She leaned down to kiss him and he enjoyed the softness of her lips on his but he tensed a bit, thinking of memories he'd buried years ago. Parts of his life he'd buried years ago. He sought to deepen the kiss, perhaps distract her from the question, but Liv shook her head unwilling to let it go.

"You have to give me something, John. I didn't travel all the way from D.C. for you to clam up." Her lips were still so close to his, her voice barely above a sexy whisper, he wanted nothing more than to suck on them again, but he knew she wouldn't drop it.

"I grew up in a good home. Had a mom who was a teacher and my father was a doctor. It was just….my sister and I and we were a close family….." Liv slid off his lap and lie down next to him listening attentively as he spoke. It was slow at first and he didn't speak much about his parents, but as soon as he talked about his sister 'Julie', he seemed to come alive. The words poured out of him like water as if he hadn't spoken about them aloud to anyone in a very long time. She felt honoured that he chose to share them with her. When he was finally done, he let out a sigh and they were both silent for a while.

"So…..is John Reese your real name?" She finally asked him.

"No." He replied after a long pause.

"Will you eventually tell me your real name?"

"Yes." He promised softly knowing that if she wanted to, she could dig that information up herself but he was glad she was willing to wait for him to tell her.

"Thank you." She said.

He looked down at her and planted a quick kiss on her mouth. "Thank you Olivia."

"Wait a minute…."

"What?"

"Did you bring any clothes with you?" He scanned the room looking for a suitcase.

"I did. But they're at The Four Seasons. I got a room there just in case I couldn't find you."

"No way, you're not staying in a hotel. I want you here with me. We're going to get your things tomorrow. How long are you here for?"

"Just a few days. Two, maybe…"

"Two days?" He interrupted.

"…..three tops, John. I have a business to run. I can't stay away that long."

The thought of her leaving didn't sit well with Reese. He looked at her nestled in his arms and didn't want to let her go. She was right, she had a business back in D.C. and he and Harold had business of their own in New York. He wondered where they would go from here.

"You live and work in D.C. and New York is home for me….for now. Where does that leave us?"

"At the beginning of something new. I admit, I have no idea what _**normal**_ is or what it's supposed to be. I haven't dated or wanted to date anyone in a long time, not since…."

"Not since him." He said referring to Fitz and their eyes met.

"Not since him, no. But I want to see where this goes. I want to keep seeing you, being with you. I want to get to know you. And who says we need a blueprint for that? We can create our own _normal_."

John pulled Liv on top of him once more for a kiss, but deep down he was worried. Neither of their lines of work was normal. His more so than hers. He lived a very dangerous life, sometimes he got shot, stabbed, bloodied and that wasn't even from the police. He spent most of his first few months working with Finch evading capture from Carter. And as of late she told him that Agent Donnelly was heading a task for to capture him. There were so many complications to consider.

"You're worrying."

Reese couldn't help but smile. It was impossible for her to be this intuitive about him so soon. Wasn't it?

"But it's not important. You being here with me, right now, it's all that matters."

* * *

2AM. Fitz stared at the phone on his desk and dialed Liv's phone for the third time, but she didn't answer. It was 2am, where the hell was she?

He was tired of waiting. He'd given her time as she'd asked for, and he'd waited. But almost a month later since she'd been back and he'd heard not one peep out of her. He'd seen her in the news a couple times dealing with high profile cases, but so far she hadn't visited or called and he was very worried.

What if she'd really chosen not to see him again this time? It was a thought that haunted him for the rest of the night. He lay in bed thinking of her, dreaming of her, wishing he could hold her right then and for the rest of his life.

He woke up in a foul mood and was distracted the next morning. He couldn't shake the feeling of dread that settled in the pit of his stomach as he sat in his office sipping on a cup of coffee.

He had an early morning meeting with a few staffers and waited as they filed out and Cyrus walked in to remind him of his briefing with his meeting with the Secretary of State. By then he had become downright cross and was in a very bad mood.

"How long is this going to take? Can we wrap this up before noon? Fred can be a bit chatty and I am not in the mood today."

"Well he does want to talk to you about Rwanda."

Fitz let out a long sigh; feeling agitated knowing the conversation was going to end up being longer than he'd like it to be.

His office door opened just then and Mrs. Hanley walked in.

"Yes?" Asked Fitz.

"The UN Secretary General is on the phone for you, sir. This is his third time calling."

"Well put him through."

"I don't think you should take that sir." Cy said looking at Mrs. Hanley annoyed. He had blocked the previous calls so that he could call the Secretary General himself later.

"Why the hell not?"

"Parking tickets….." he answered reluctantly.

"Again?!" Fitz looked at Mrs. Hanley and told her to put the call through and when she did he put it on speaker.

"Which diplomat is it time?" Fitz demanded.

"Germany, Mr. President…..and…"

"_**There are clear and distinct 'NO PARKING' signs!**_ _**What is his problem? Can he**_ _**not read?!"**_

"Mr. President….."

"I don't care if his car is towed. I'm sick of him. In fact they should tow his car all the way to Connecticut! And when it gets there I hope someone backs into it and it gets damaged beyond repair. Somebody needs to either get him a driver's manual on what road signs mean here or get him a driver who knows _**not**_ to park in a _**NO PARKING ZONE!"**_

Fitz abruptly hung up the call and Cyrus stared at him dumbstruck.

"Sir. Maybe you should let me deal with the Secretary General the next time he calls."

Fitz stared back at him still feeling furious.

"Maybe that would be best, Cy."

"Mr. President…"

"I just…..I need to see her Cy….."

* * *

"So this is where you come for breakfast every morning?" asked Liv looking around the cozy little café just two blocks from John's loft.

"Most mornings. Harold and I have meetings here every now and again." He picked up the menu, but truthfully already knew what he wanted. "I have to meet him in an hour actually. We have an open case."

"Sure I'll go and get my things from the hotel."

"Here." He said resting a lone key into her palm. "You'll probably get back there before I do."

She smiled at him and slipped it into her bag. She picked up her cell phone as it started ringing.

"Olivia Pope."

"Liv, it's me." It was Cyrus' voice on the other end.

"How are you?"

"Do you want me to order for you?" John asked.

She nodded at him.

"I just sent two Secret Service agents to your apartment and they came back empty handed."

He was sure he had just heard the voice of John Reese asking her if she wanted him to order her meal. He dreaded having to pass this news on to Fitz.

"Well I'm not at my apartment, I'm out having breakfast. Why are you sending anyone to my apartment?"

"He wants to see you."

"Who?"

"You know damn well who. How soon can you get here?"

The waitress was at the table getting their order, then she took their menus. "Cy, I can't. I'm out of town right now. I'll have to talk to you when I get back."

"Where are you?" he asked impatiently.

"I can't talk right now, Cyrus. I'll call you when I get back."

"Liv…."

"Cyrus I can't talk right now….."

"_Olivia!"_

"What?"

"Are you in New York?"

She deliberated for a brief moment whether or not she should tell him. She was sure that Cyrus knew John lived in New York and if Cyrus knew then Fitz also knew. If he told Fitz that she went to New York to see John….John who was looking at her and was concerned as he saw the range of emotions running across her face. He reached across the table and held her free hand.

"….Yes I am. And I will see you when I get back."

"Is everything okay?" asked Reese once she hung up.

"Its' fine. What'd you order for me?"

Reese knew that everything wasn't in fact fine, but he decided not to push it. Instead they enjoyed each other's company and their breakfast for the next half hour. He knew he had to meet Finch soon and he found it difficult to tear himself away from her. For the first time in a long time he was just a little reluctant to go to _'work'_.

"I'll try not to be too late getting in tonight." Reese said as he and Liv left the café and walked out onto the street.

"I'm sure I can keep myself busy until you get back." She said smiling and kissed him bye. When their lips parted and she turned round she bumped into none other than Detective Carter whose mouth was agape at what she just witnessed.

"Excuse me." Liv said and hailed a cab.

"Well, well, well." Said Carter as her gaze followed Liv until she jumped into the back of a yellow taxi.

"Well what, Carter?" Asked John and she walked alongside him as he strode in the opposite direction.

"You know exactly, 'what' John. Don't play crazy." Beyond a smirk on his face, Reese ignored her not so subtle remark about Liv.

"We found out where the doctor's ex husband is staying. I think I might pay him a visit today Carter. Actually you might want to tag along. I think he might be making a move on her sometime this afternoon. Better you get to him before I do."

She looked at him from the corner of her eye shaking her head. "Is that the woman from the news the other day? What was her name? …..Olivia Pope."

"Apparently he's got family in law enforcement that has been helping him track her down every time she tries to escape."

"So you're just going to ignore me? You and Finch listen in on my dates with Beecher, but you get all tight lipped about what's going on with you and…."

"…..Olivia. Her name is Olivia, Carter. Yes she's the woman from D.C." He looked down at Carter turning towards her and she was taken aback at what she saw. She couldn't quite put a finger on it, but he actually looked…..happy.

"Now….about the doctor's ex husband." Reese said and continued walking.

* * *

"The doctor's ex husband is in custody and she's safe. Case closed."

"Where are you rushing off to, Mr. Reese?" asked Finch. Lately John had been a bit withdrawn, but it seemed overnight his mood had improved tremendously. He couldn't help thinking it might have to do with Olivia Pope. "Should I make speculation as to _what_ or perhaps _who_ might be the cause of your sudden optimistic attitude?"

"I'm sure you don't have to guess, Harold. You're the one who let her into my loft." Reese headed for the door.

"Are you sure it's wise for you to be involved right now? Our line of work….what we do….is in no way ordinary. It's downright dangerous and risky, not just for you, but for her as well."

John stopped in his tracks. Finch said aloud what he couldn't, what he didn't want to since he saw her last night. He wanted just a moment, just a short time to enjoy just being with her. Yes it was selfish, he knew, but it was the first time he'd allowed himself to feel anything in such a long time.

"I have thought about it Finch."

"We're constantly evading the police, the FBI, Agent Donnelly, and let's not forget about our friend Elias. That's not even counting the people we deal with when we're dealing with new numbers."

"I can protect her Finch."

"You want to think that, John I know you do. But you don't really know that for sure. Not if she's with you."

He turned to look Harold in the eye. There was no malice in his voice, no ulterior motives behind his words. His face showed nothing but empathy. He too, had to give up the love of his life after he created The Machine. He wanted the same thing Reese did; to be free to be with her again. But it was no longer possible. Not for Finch and not for him. Yet with Olivia, he hoped it might be.

"Good night, Finch. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

It was late when Reese finally got back to the loft and knocked on the door for Liv to let him in. When he did get back he had a look on his face that she didn't like.

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Reese looked down at her. She wasn't wearing her heels right now and she reached him just below his shoulder. He drew her close and she slid her arms around his waist.

"Tell me what's wrong." She whispered.

He shook his head not wanting to give voice to the doubts that Finch's words had planted. He kissed her as if it was the last time and made love to her as if he'd never have the chance to touch her again. It felt raw, deep, and the whole time his eyes never left hers. He was almost insatiable, never having enough. And it was well into the early morning before they both fell asleep with Liv held tightly in his arms.

* * *

Cyrus looked at the half empty glass of scotch in Fitz's hand and followed it as he raised it to his lips. He shifted his weight back and forth on both legs and ran a hand across his face.

"Sir, I'm worried about you."

Fitz shook his head and got up from the edge of his desk, slamming the glass down on the surface. The force with which he planted the glass against the hard wood denoted anger, but when he finally spoke, his tone was quite calm and even.

"When she gets back I want to see her Cy."

"Sir?"

"As soon as Liv gets back, I want to see her." Fitz picked up his jacket from the back of the sofa where it lay and swung it over his arm. He walked past Cyrus and left the Oval.


	17. Slipping Away

_**A/N Just wanted to give a shout out to my biggest Thorngate Fan RunLadyRun aka Runnergirl and the little Bean. Thanks for your continued support and your daily Thorngatespiration. Love you girl. And also my girl Real Camille. Based on a conversation you and I talked about concerning a certain somebody's engulfing embrace, I used that as a part of this chapter. Love you. I don't own Scandal or Person of Interest or any characters. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Liv closed her eyes feeling John's lips pressed onto hers and smiled. He was crushing her against his chest again and her tiny frame was swallowed up in his embrace.

"Call me when you get in." He murmured against her lips and kissed them again.

"I will. John, I'm going to miss my flight." She said grinning when he still had not let her go.

She'd spent the last two and a half days with him and still she wasn't quite ready to leave. For their last day they'd had no interruptions. They spent the rest of her time in New York in his loft, eating food, watching TV, (he favoured old movies), talking, making love and getting to know each other better.

He liked his morning coffee black with no sugar while she loved tea, just like Harold he said.

He had joined a yoga class, but didn't get to go as often as he'd like to, while she loved Pilates.

He had a pesky little cowlick that was a thorn in his side, but one she loved twirling around her fingers.

He owned a German Shepherd when he was a kid while she always favoured smaller dogs.

He talked a bit more about his 'job' and the dangers of it. She sat in his lap facing him while he told her about getting shot and Harold having to take him to the morgue to get him taken care of. She frowned at this information, mentally picturing him on a gurney fighting for his life, feeling very uneasy about it remembering how close they'd both come to getting shot not more than a month ago.

"I survived, remember." He said trying to ease her concerns. "It's not that easy to get rid of me."

He also talked about the good part of what he and Finch did and the satisfaction he got from being able to help someone, to stop something from happening before it was too late. She remembered thinking she wasn't the only one with a saviour complex.

And now they were here at La Guardia airport. She'd already gotten her seat assignment and boarding pass and just had to get to her gate.

He finally but reluctantly let go of her and she pressed a key into his gloved hand.

"What's this?" he asked

"Spare key to my apartment in D.C."

"Oh." He said smiling.

"The next trip is yours." She said and smiled back. He waved goodbye as she went to board her flight. He stood watching her as she walked off. The last he'd seen Jessica was at the airport before he'd gone on his new assignment with the C.I.A. and he'd never seen her again. He watched as Liv disappeared into the crowd. This time he was confident this wasn't the last time he'd lay eyes on her.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"…..and there she was screeching like a wild woman because one of the kids threw up on her '$600 designer skirt'. I swear the things I have to endure."

Liv looked at Cyrus out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help laughing at the thought of Mellie with kid vomit on her surrounded by staffers trying to blot it out. They were having lunch in their usual spot close to Lafayette Square with the White House in full view. She sipped on her tea and he bit into his onion bagel.

"Well we fought to get here, you fought to get here. So you have to take the good with the bad." She said.

"Speaking of bad…"

"Cyrus don't." She warned.

"Liv he needs to see you."

"Cyrus, no. I need to move on with my life. I can't do this anymore."

"Just talk to him. For me?"

"You know I remember not too long ago you were telling me I shouldn't be anywhere near him because he wasn't doing so well. I needed his help with Jenny Nystrom and you wanted me to leave before he got back. Now you're practically throwing me in his direction."

"I remember, I remember."

"I can't come running every time you think he needs me, Cy."

"What about your trip to New York. You went to see John Reese didn't you? You're going out with him now?"

"Oh, I'm not going to talk to you about my trip or him." She said smiling.

"I thought we were friends. Don't we go way back?"

"We do, yes we do. But I don't trust you not to take what I say back to Fitz."

Cyrus shrugged, biting into his bagel again watching the people as they passed by. He glanced back and Liv again, shaking his head. "So what do I take back to him? What do you want me to say?"

"Tell him I'm busy. You wouldn't be lying."

"Liv.."

"Tell him whatever you need to tell him Cyrus. But this right here, Lafayette Square….this is as close to the White House as I'm going to be right now."

* * *

"Is everybody gone Huck?" Asked Liv standing by his office door.

"Yeah. I'm about to head out too."

"Good well I'm heading home for the night. See you tomorrow okay?"

It had been a long day at the office and Liv was eager to get home. She slipped her key into the lock a half an hour later and closed the door behind her. She dropped her keys onto the console table by the door and put her handbag down. The kitchen light was on and she slowly walked in that direction curious and a bit nervous about who could be in there.

"John!" She said running toward him and he picked her up to hug her. He was a sight for sore eyes, looking tall and handsome dressed in a black suit with a gunmetal gray shirt. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"I wanted to surprise you." He said.

"I'm pleasantly surprised." She said smiling then kissing him first on both cheeks then on his mouth. "When did you get in?"

"Just a few hours ago. I've got dinner." He said inclining his head in the direction of the kitchen counter. "I hope you're hungry."

"What'd you get?" she asked playing with his cowlick.

"Chinese." He said resting her on the counter and running his hands up and down her back. "And red wine."

"Hmmm…..sounds good." Said Liv rubbing her thumb over his bottom lip.

John pulled it into his mouth sucking on it and Liv grinned. "Although there's something else I wouldn't mind tasting first."

"Oh yeah?" She teased and he picked her up, taking her into the bedroom and she giggled.

* * *

Liv stood at the kitchen counter, pouring two glasses of wine. She was about to turn round, but didn't notice Reese was in the back of her. He bent his head kissing the side of her neck.

"Hmmm….." she said turning round and sipping on the wine. She handed him a glass and he took a drink as well.

"I can clear my schedule tomorrow morning and we can go to the…..what?" She asked as he started shaking his head at her suggestion. "Did you have something else in mind?"

"I have to leave first thing tomorrow morning." He took her hand and they walked back out to living room and put her on his lap and they sat on the couch with her lying on his chest.

"Why so soon?"

"I'm in the middle of a case. But I wanted to come and see you."

"You missed me…."

He didn't answer her. Not verbally anyway. He responded by running one hand across her lower belly and the other across her breast. Liv moaned as he squeezed her nipple and took his other hand lowering it between her legs. She moved it along the full length of her, over and over, as she bucked into his hand. She could feel him getting hard, his erection was pressing into her lower back.

Liv reached up and put her hand in the back of his neck. He was toying with her clit, massaging it and her breath caught. He held onto her face turning it so he could kiss her.

"Ooooooooooh yeah.." Tingling sensations began to overtake her and it was all she could manage to get out. She breathed his name into his mouth just as he slipped two fingers inside her and started to finger fuck her.

* * *

It had been three weeks, Fitz thought, three weeks that Liv had been back from New York and all attempts to see her or talk to her over the phone had been fruitless. According to Cyrus she was 'busy'. She was too busy to meet, too busy to talk on the phone and too busy to come to the White House.

When Cyrus had told him she was in New York, he concluded that she went there to see John Reese. He'd felt like his head was going to explode in that moment. All he could picture was her in another man's arms. Him touching her, holding her…. the images he conjured in his mind made him sick to his stomach.

He paced the floor of his office feeling like he was going out of his mind. He just couldn't take it anymore. He walked to his office door, pulling it open and walked out. Mrs. Hanley was at her desk preparing to leave for the day.

"Mr. President, do you need something?" she asked setting her bag back down on her desk.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. Can you find Tom for me please? I need to see him."

"Of course, sir." She said picking up the phone.

"Thank you."

* * *

Liv stepped out of the shower and reached for her towel drying herself off. She stood in front of her bathroom mirror applying a little moisturizer to her face and lotion to the rest of her skin. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of red wine and went into her bedroom to slip into her pajamas.

She'd just put on her pajama bottoms when there was a knock at the door. She turned her head at the sound of it quickly putting on her chemise and her silk robe and padded to the front door. She looked through the peephole, and her heart stopped when she saw that it was Fitz.

For a moment she thought about ignoring it and letting him think she wasn't home. He knocked again and she took a deep breath before opening it to let him in. She stared at him as he walked past her without saying a word and headed for the living room. She locked the door and followed him there waiting for him to speak.

He said nothing. He just stared at her with this look on his face that was half fury, half something else she couldn't place.

"What are you doing here, Fitz?"

"I don't know what I'm doing here, Liv." He said shaking his head.

"What?"

"I was fulfilling my political dreams, I was governor, I was on my way to the White House when you showed up and changed everything. My life was planned, mapped out; I knew where I was going until you came along and now I'm wondering like you: what am I doing here?"

His voice was low, controlled, steady, and with each word he moved closer to her. And with every step he made she felt herself struggle to breathe. He shouldn't have come and she felt angry at him for doing so.

"You shouldn't be here, Fitz."

"I know I shouldn't be here, Liv. The problem is I can't be anywhere else right now, than here with you."

"I thought we made things clear." She said moving away from him and going to stand by the window. Her back was turned, she couldn't look at him.

"Nothing was made clear." She heard him behind her, almost by her ear and she spun round looking up as he loomed over her.

"Yes it was and it can't be any clearer than it is now. Fitz I can't do this anymore. I won't. I can't." She tried to move past him but he stood in front of her. He was so close; she could feel his breath on her face.

"Liv…"

"No!" she said trying to move again, but he put his arms out touching the window in the back of her, trapping her against it.

"Don't! Don't Fitz, stop…..please…."

"You stop it."

"Stop what?"

'Stop pretending that you don't love me. Stop running away from me. Why can't you face what's between us?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…." She said trying to duck underneath his arms.

"You're doing it again and you need to stop. Admit that you love me just as much as I love you!" Fitz shook his head in frustration and held onto her arms and shook her.

"Lower your voice." She said. They stared at each other then. She could see the determination in his eyes. He knew she loved him. He needed her to say it. He knew she'd been to New York, he knew she'd been with John. He was here to hear her say that John meant nothing to her and that he was still in her heart.

Fitz stared at her waiting for the words to come out of her mouth. She was so stubborn he thought. But he needed her to say it. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to his body lifting her up till they were eye to eye. She struggled against him, but he wouldn't let her go.

"I've never been afraid to tell you how I feel. You know deep down inside, you know you love me, but you won't admit it to yourself."

"Let go of me." She demanded pushing against his chest but he wouldn't budge. She could feel herself physically start to respond to him and she needed to get out of his embrace before…

"Not until you tell me."

"Let me go Fitz." She pushed and pushed against him.

"Not until you tell me, Liv."

"Fitz let me go!" she said reaching out to slap him. For a brief moment he did let her go, but in the next moment he was on his knees in front of her gripping her by the waist and his head rested against her belly.

"Livi…"

"Fitz …..just…." Her shoulders slumped forward and she shook her head feeling tremendously overwhelmed. She reached down and placed her hand on the back of his neck. She could hear his breath catching in his throat. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm yours to do with as you please. I gave myself to you a long time ago, Liv. Hurt me if you want, but please…..don't stop loving me."

He pulled her down on her knees in front of him and pressed his lips onto hers cupping her face in his hands. His kiss was sweet, delicious, passionate, consuming, everything that she had remembered. He pulled every emotion from her body, while filling her with every emotion of his own at the same time, but she couldn't do it. She had just been with John, he'd been gone only a few days and she couldn't do this.

Liv's tiny hands pushed against Fitz's chest forming a wall between them and she pushed him away breaking the contact of their lips.

Fitz's vision was hazy, his eyes hooded with desire, but he was perplexed by the look on Liv's face. She shook her head vehemently, getting up off the floor and slowly backing away from him as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Livi…." he pleaded as she got up, moving as far away from him as she could. "I love you."

"I know you do, Fitz. I know you do….and I love you _**so**_ much. But I _**need**_ to move on. I have to let you go. What we shared was beautiful. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I'll never love anyone the same way I love you, but….sometimes….some people are meant to fall in love, real, true, deep, _consuming _love. But they're not always meant to be together."

"You don't believe that. I know you don't. You want us to be together."

"I believe that we met at the wrong time, the wrong place."

"So you're choosing him?"

"I'm not choosing him, I'm choosing _me_. And before we end up hating each other we both need to walk away."

Fitz got up from the ground and sat on the sofa, head held in his hands feeling defeated. She was right about the bad timing, she was right about the circumstances but it didn't make the reality of letting her go any easier. He needed her like he needed air. He couldn't begin to imagine his life without her in, but that's what she was asking him to do; to live without her as she was preparing to live without him.

Liv knelt in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her into his laps crushing her to his chest and she felt the silent resignation in his chest that things were never going to be the same between them. They remained locked in the embrace for a long time, not speaking, because words were no longer needed.

But his heart knew without a doubt, that she would always be his, just not right now.


	18. Past Comes Knocking

_**A/N Here's the latest installment...enjoy!**_

* * *

Liv sat in her office, sipping green tea and watching the morning news. Her eyes were in the direction of the television sets near her desk, but her mind was elsewhere.

"Hmmm….that tickles." Her eyes were closed and all she could feel was the petal of the purple orchid as John softly ran it along her jaw line and down her neck. His mouth followed the path and he moved the petal lower, trailing down her belly and around her navel. She was slightly upset when he plucked the poor petal from the arrangement, knowing it would die soon. But the way he was using it at this precise moment, it was going to die a beautiful death.

"That's not exactly the effect I was looking for." He frowned briefly.

"No, don't stop. You're onto something there."

"What do you mean? You wanted me to kiss…..here?" He teased kissing near her belly button.

"Mmmm hmmm….."

"What if I just…." His voice trailed off and she felt the flower petal flutter over her mons. Her breath caught in anticipation of him putting his mouth on her. She put her hands on the back of his head pushing it between her legs.

His tongue was soft against her, wet and …..

"Just what are you smiling to yourself about?"

Her daydreams were interrupted.

Her head whipped up and towards the door where Abby stood staring at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said turning the volume on the TV up and sipping her tea. She put it on the desk, feeling warm and pressed her palm against her forehead.

"I've stood there calling your name and you obviously didn't hear me because you've been grinning to yourself for the longest time."

"Where are we with the Holland files?" Liv asked switching the subject.

"Who is he, Liv?" asked Abby with a sly grin on her face.

"Who's who?"

"Come on, Liv. We've noticed the frequent trips to New York. You've been taking more time off lately. Then whenever you show up, you've got this silly grin on your face all the time. So who is this guy?"

Liv didn't know she'd been that obvious. It had been three months of travelling to New York when she could to see John. He had made similar trips to see her as well in D.C. She was enjoying their routine. She was enjoying being with him and becoming a part of each other's lives. But she still wasn't ready to share information about him with anyone just yet.

"The Holland file, Abby. Where are we on that?" she said smiling again.

Abby shrugged, but smiled back, holding the file out to Liv. "Everything we needed to know about his ex lover and the illegitimate child they share."

* * *

Stay calm. One of the most important things Reese had learned from his training in the . was; no matter what the situation, you stay calm. If there was an army of terrorists about to attack you, you stay calm. Didn't matter if you were being ambushed, left for dead, being shot at, the bottom line was you stay calm.

If you stayed calm you could better think your way out of a situation and you might live to see another day.

So despite the fact that there was a black bag over his head tied with rope around his neck, despite the fact that his hands and legs were tied to a chair and he had no idea where he was, his training kicked in and he had no other choice than to remain calm. For the last couple of minutes he had been busy untying the ropes on his wrists, but he left them twined together making it appear that he was still restrained. He would wait and see just who had captured him.

The door of the small dark room opened and he heard the footsteps of two people behind him.

"Remove the bag." The voice was female, and very familiar.

The bag was abruptly yanked off his head and he squinted at the light.

"It's been a long time, John." He finally was able to focus looking into the familiar eyes of Kara Stanton. He smiled seeing Mark Snow standing right next to her looking none too pleased to be there.

"Didn't know you were planning a reunion, Kara. If you'd let me know in advance I could have brought snacks."

"Oh but you knew I was in town, John. Didn't your Detective friend tell you she saw me a couple weeks ago? We exchanged a bit of gunfire that day thanks to our old buddy Mark here. He managed to tell her a little about me. He couldn't reveal too much, there wasn't enough time, but I take it you told her all there was to know about you and me?"

"Actually no. Carter's a homicide detective. The extent of her curiosity doesn't move too far past the humdrum of her regular cases." Reese said, his eyes focused on Mark.

"You always were a horrible liar, John. While I always told you the cold, hard truth."

"What do you want, Kara?" Reese asked.

"It's simple really. On our last mission, which you should remember rather well, seeing as how I gave you a little going away present that day…." She said. "We were sent to look for something, software, a very powerful machine. We were supposed to steal it back from the Chinese government. I want to find it."

"You want to find what?"

"The Machine, John. And you're going to help me."

"And why would I do that, Kara. I don't even know what you're talking about." He said chuckling. He had to talk to Harold. If Kara got her hands on the Machine or that Finch had created it, he'd be in a lot of danger. He had to make his move to escape.

"There you go lying again, John. But I think I can persuade you to help me out. After some coercion our good friend Mark here came round, I'm sure you'll do the same." She said glancing at Mark who handed her a few photographs.

"I see you've finally got a new girlfriend John." She said smiling, showing him pictures of him and Olivia walking hand in hand in Madison Square Garden. She was looking up and him and smiling. "Took you a long time to get over Jessica, didn't it?" She said smiling.

She turned her back to rest the photos on a table and John took the opportunity to get up. He quickly loosed the ropes from his hands and knocked her soundly off her feet. He freed his legs and got up bounding for the door. Mark stepped aside to let him out and Kara took out her SIG-Sauer, running after Reese and firing into the dark corridor. She couldn't see if she'd hit him and she could no longer make out what direction he'd gone in.

She was furious and stepped back into the room, hitting Mark in the face drawing blood from his mouth.

He wiped the blood away smiling.

"What are you grinning at, huh? I have half a mind to detonate that bomb that's strapped to your chest and blow you to hell."

"Go ahead. I'm close enough that if you do decide to do it, we'll both go together.

* * *

"….hey it's me again. Give me a call as soon as you can."

Liv hung up the phone and sipped on her red wine, switching the TV on. She'd called John twice and had only gotten his voice mail. It was late, and she figured he'd be home by now but it wasn't terribly unusual for him to be out this late if he was working with Finch.

She was sure he'd return her call soon.

* * *

Reese stumbled into an alleyway in downtown Manhattan after pick pocketing someone's cell phone. Kara had taken his from him when she'd first captured him and he needed to reach Finch. He clutched his stomach, his hand now blood stained. Kara had managed to hit him once and it had gone through his back and out his stomach. He was losing blood rapidly and he was becoming faint.

He dialed finch's number and he picked up immediately.

"John, where are you?"

Reese barely got the address out; he was fighting to stay conscious. "It's not looking good Harold. I've lost a lot of blood."

"Mr. Reese I'll be right there. I'm not far."

"She has pictures of Olivia, Finch. Pictures of me and her together."

"Who, John?"

"It's Kara….she has pictures….."

They were the last words he uttered before he drifted into unconsciousness.

By the time Finch got to him he was blacked out, but he managed to get him in the back seat of the car.

"Just hold on John. Just hold on." He said to his friend in the back seat as he sped away.

* * *

Olivia was worried.

It had been three days of leaving messages and making calls, but John hadn't returned any of them.

Something was definitely wrong.

When she still hadn't heard anything after the fourth day she decided to fly to New York to see him.

John had given her a spare key to his place on her first visit so she didn't have a problem getting access to it. When she got to John's loft, everything seemed normal, nothing was out of place but he was nowhere to be found. There was nothing to indicate where he was, or where he'd gone. She stayed there at his loft waiting for hours, hoping he'd show up, but he never did. She spent the night in his bed but she didn't sleep well. She spent the whole night listening out just in case he came home late.

She became even more alarmed the next day when he still hadn't shown up. She decided to go to the library. As much as she knew Harold Finch hated intruders into his private little world she had to go see him but he wasn't there. The entire building was locked up and the phone number she had for him previously was now out of service.

She went to a local Starbucks, ordered a Grande green tea and sat down on one of the sofas trying to calm her nerves. She took out her cell phone and called Huck.

"Hey Liv, what's up?"

"Huck, the cell phone you had for Harold Finch, can you trace the most recent calls to that number? I need to find out who he's been talking to."

"Sure, give me a minute."

Liv sat down listening to him typing on his keyboard. It seemed to go on forever.

"Ok the last call from this number was four days ago, sometime around 10pm. It was a two minute call."

"Do you think you can get the audio for that Huck?"

"Sure it'll take a little bit of time. Give me about an hour."

* * *

"I got you something." He was grinning from ear to ear and reached out grabbing her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Just over here." He took her over to the window in her apartment. Sitting on the sill was a tall white phalaenopsis orchid pure arrangement. "Since you already have a purple one, I thought I'd get you a white one."

"John….it's so beautiful. I love it."

"You know the origin of this flower is very interesting. In Greek mythology, it's said that Orchis, who was half satyr half nymph by the way, got too drunk one night at a party and tried to rape a high priestess. He ended up getting torn to pieces for his horrible behaviour. His father prayed to gods for him to come back to life, but instead the gods turned him into a flower. And that flower is the Orchid."

* * *

"Huck. What do you have?" Asked Liv.

"I've got a recording for you to listen to."

Liv's heart sank while she listened to it. She heard the pain in John's voice and the urgency in Finch's. She went to the address, knowing that he couldn't still be there after four days, but she had to go.

There was no sign of John. No sign of Finch. But she did see what looked like dried blood on the ground and there was a lot of it.

Somewhere he was hurt, or God forbid dead and she had no idea where he was or how to get to him. She had one last idea and she hoped it would work.

* * *

"Fusco, do you know if those prints came back from AFI's yet?"

"I haven't heard anything, no. Hey I'm about to head out for lunch, Carter. You wanna join me?"

"Yeah sure. Hopefully by the time we get back, those prints will be done." She shut her computer off and walked out with Fusco.

They were just about to step out the front door of the precinct when Carter heard her name being called.

"What is it Peterson?" She asked.

"I'll meet you outside." Said Fusco and went to the car.

"You have a visitor." Replied Peterson and Carter looked in the direction where he was pointing. She recognized her immediately and walked over.

"Olivia Pope, right?" she said looking Liv up and down.

"Yes, Detective Carter. John Reese is missing and I need your help finding him."

* * *

_**A/N This chapter we have Kara Stanton. For those who do not watch Person of Interest Kara, was Reese's partner in the C.I.A. She's the one who gave him the name John Reese. On their last mission to Asia she shot him under orders of Mark Snow who was their handler at the time.**_


	19. Lost and Found

_** A/N Here's the latest chapter. Hope you enjoy. This chapter contains a series of flashbacks to give you a bit of insight into what's going on inside both Liv's and John's heads. The flashbacks are italicized and bolded. Thanks again for following the story and your awesome reviews.**_

* * *

Carter looked at the woman in front of her from her designer shoes, her designer suit and bag, all the way up to her perfectly made up face and coiffed hair. She'd never pictured someone like her being John's type, never in a million years. But for the last few months everything about him had changed. His attitude, demeanor, hell he seemed to be smiling more than she ever saw him smile, which wasn't often. All of that could only have been attributed to this woman, since every one of the changes in him took place after she saw them together outside that coffee shop.

From the information she'd had on Olivia Pope, which was not much, she knew she was a woman of authority and power. The no nonsense type who had all her shit together. She knew that her influence reached far and she wasn't scared to use it when necessary. But as she looked at her confident demeanor, she could tell, underneath it all she was worried as hell about John. The untrained eye wouldn't notice since she hid it very well. But being a former army interrogator and a damn good detective, Carter could see it clearly.

"Why do you think John is missing?" asked Carter.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" Olivia asked looking around.

"Give me a minute." Carter said and walked outside to talk to Fusco. She'd have to cancel their lunch date.

She came back inside a few minutes later and saw Olivia just ending a call.

"There's a small coffee shop around the corner. Wanna take a walk there Ms. Pope?"

"Sure."

* * *

"…_**..tell me to wait. Just say the words…and I will….just tell me to wait…" Jessica pleaded.**_

"_**Wait for me. Please….." He whispered, but she was long gone.**_

Reese's vision was hazy as he looked around the room. The medication he was on kept him asleep most of the time and when he was awake, he was extremely drowsy, sluggish. He was thankful however, that he wasn't in pain. But the left side of his body was very stiff and it was hard to move around.

Harold had found Dr. Meghan Tillman, who he and Harold had helped a long time ago and she'd stitched him up no questions asked. Luckily the bullet hadn't pierced any of his vital organs, but he'd still lost a whole lot of blood and was very weak. He'd been unconscious for two days, almost dead to the world, and for another two he slipped in and out of groggy oblivion.

He didn't recognize the room he was in, but most likely it was one of Finch's many properties. Straight ahead of him was a flat screen television and he wished he could get up to reach the remote that lay next to it on the table. The bed he was in was huge, and comfortable. To the far wall on the left was a huge shelf with medical supplies, medication and assorted toiletries for him.

He wondered if he was alone, when the door to the room opened and Finch came in pushing a tall table on wheels with a covered dish and what he hoped was food.

"Glad to see you're awake, Mr. Reese."

"How long was I out for, Finch?"

"About twelve hours is my guess. Do you feel rested?"

"I'm actually feeling a little hungry. Please tell me that's food." He said pointing to the dish.

"As a matter of fact it is. says that you can have clear broth for now, and plenty of fluids. So you have your choices of water, orange juice and apple juice."

"You've got to be joking."

"No I'm serious. For the time being clear broth is the only thing that's allowed. No solid food for a few more days, I'm afraid." He walked over to the side of the bed checking Reese's IV Drip. "This needs to be changed." Finch said and got a replacement from the box of them on the far left table. "Well Mr. Reese eat up. You need to get your strength back."

"I don't think this is going to do it Finch, but…..here goes."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just a little …..sluggish, that's all. Have you been able to track Stanton at all?"

"Not yet, but I'm still doing a search. It's more difficult having to do it remotely."

"It's not safe just yet for you to go back to the library, Finch. She knows about the machine. She may come looking for you. I'm not in any position right now to physically protect you from anything she might try."

"She doesn't know who created it; she doesn't know about me, she doesn't know about the library….."

"She knows that Carter talked to me. She's got pictures of me and…..me and Liv. What makes you think she doesn't know about you? We can't take that chance, not yet." He glared at Finch, an intense look at his face.

"Don't you think it's about time that you called her to let her know you're alright? By now she has to be worried out of her mind about you."

Finch was right. He knew that by now she'd probably been trying to reach him and was confused about where he was. Since they'd decided to be together, they'd never gone this long without talking to each other. Her name was the first word on his lips when he woke up. She was the first thought on his mind. He wanted to see her, touch her so badly right now. But he couldn't. Truth was, he wanted to keep her safe and he felt he could do that best by staying away from her. The less she heard from him right now, the better. He knew it would hurt her, he knew it would make her angry, but if it kept her alive, then that's all that mattered to him.

He'd let Jessica go because he knew he wouldn't be able to give her the life he deserved. He hated telling her goodbye in that airport. He never saw her again and she took a part of him when she died. He was too much of a coward to tell her to wait until she was already gone. Now, whether he liked it or not, he was going to have to say goodbye to Olivia.

He felt like a bastard. He was the one who told her to take a chance on him, to leave Fitzgerald Grant and start over. He was the one who was so happy that she'd come to New York to be with him, and now he was going to break her heart all over again.

* * *

"What makes you think John Reese is missing?" Carter asked again once they were at the coffee shop and seated at a table.

"The fact that I haven't heard from John in about four days and he hasn't returned my calls."

"That's hardly a reason to consider him missing. You do know what it is that John does, right? Have you considered that maybe he's working a case?"

"I do and I have. But it's not like him to not call. He hasn't been at his loft for a while either. Believe me Detective when I tell you I have run every conceivable scenario in my head for him just disappearing and nothing adds up. I tried finding his business partner Harold Finch and I've been unsuccessful. I find it very odd that the both of them have disappeared at the same time. When was the last time you heard from John?"

Carter felt torn. She knew John had been shot four days ago. She knew that Finch had found him just in time and she knew that they were together at an undisclosed location. She hadn't been able to see him or talk to him because according to Finch he was unconscious most of the time, but for now he was stable. She didn't know the full circumstances of his shooting so she couldn't offer any details. What she did know, was that Finch wanted to keep their location and John's condition private. So even though she knew John and this woman were involved, she didn't feel it was her place to tell her what she knew, no matter how much she might want to.

"About four days ago." She finally answered and technically she wasn't lying because she hadn't been able to speak to John while he was recuperating. "Look, I'm sure he'll contact you as soon as he can…."

Liv knew a patronizing tone when she heard one and right now Detective Carter was speaking in one. She couldn't shake the feeling that she knew where John was, but just didn't want to tell her.

"Look I know what he is. I know what he does." Liv said interrupting. "John doesn't trust that many people. But I do know that he trusts you and that's why I came to see you. If there's anyone who can help me find him I know it's you. Doesn't he speak to you almost every day, Detective? Don't you think it's strange that he hasn't called you or contacted you for this long?"

Carter looked at her for a moment then stared down at her coffee cup and Liv's suspicions were confirmed. She knew where he was, she _**had**_ heard from him.

"You've spoken to him I know it. Tell me where he is. Tell me." Demanded Olivia.

* * *

"Detective Carter, have you gotten any leads on that tip I gave you yesterday?"

"No, Finch. But I had a really interesting lunch date just a little while ago."

"What do you mean?"

"Olivia Pope stopped by the precinct to see me. She's looking for John and she wanted to know if I'd help her."

"What have you told her, Detective?" Asked Finch.

"There wasn't much I could tell her. She wanted to know where John is, where you both are. She just got in yesterday and she's not giving up. She asked for my help tracking you both down but since you have yet to tell me where you are…..."

"We need you to stall her." he said quickly.

"I did. I told her I'd make a few calls and get back to her tomorrow, but listen she's no dummy. She's a very smart woman and she's gonna keep digging whether I help her or not."

"Yes, she is a very determined woman."

"How is our friend doing?"

"Better today, actually. He's been awake for a while."

"I'm glad. Look Finch, if they're involved with each other, don't you think she has a right to know what's going on? She's hiding it very well, but I can tell she's really worried. I think a phone call would at least put her mind at ease."

"We'll definitely take that into consideration."

"I'm sure you will. I'll see what other information I can dig up on Stanton and get back to you."

"Thank you, Detective."

* * *

Liv stood at John's window in his loft staring at the New York skyline thinking about her conversation with Detective Carter. She knew she was lying to her about not being in contact with John. In fact her gut told her that as soon as their conversation ended, she probably called either John or Finch to tell them she'd spoken to her.

As soon as she got back to the loft she called Huck and asked him to hack Carter's phone to see who she'd been calling. She was going crazy waiting for him to get back to her.

"Where are you John?" she whispered.

She turned round slowly, her eyes searching the space of the loft. In the last few months, it'd been filled with the sound of each other's laughter, voices and happy memories. It seemed so cold without him there.

* * *

**_"Who does the house in Upper Marlboro belong to, John?" They were curled up on his couch near the window and her head was resting in his lap._**

**_"It belonged to my aunt. She willed it to my father when she died and it was passed on to me."_**

**_"It's such a beautiful house. I love colonial style houses. But I take it you rarely go there." She said._**

**_"That was the first time I'd been there in about…at least five years."_**

**_"Why so long?"_**

**_"Well, I'd been overseas for a long time. Whenever I did come back to the States we didn't venture out from our assigned location. We completed our mission and then we left."_**

**_"Almost like you were a ghost. Not existing in anyone's life but your own, just …trapped inside that world. How'd you survive?"_**

_**"Well my ex C.I.A. partner once told me that we weren't like regular people anymore, a regular life was no longer possible and that whatever life I had before was gone. She said that we didn't just live in the dark; we were the dark. It was hard at first, but I adapted."**_

_**"I bet you were good at it."**_

_**"Well I'm not one to brag." He said rubbing her tummy.**_

_**"And now….?"**_

_**"The job has helped. A lot….and so have you." He said cupping her cheek and she smiled up at him.**_

_**"Come here." She said pulling him down for a kiss.**_

* * *

Reese finished the last of his broth, setting the bowl down with distaste. He was ready for some real food. Thankfully Dr. Tillman said that he could start solids tomorrow. He felt like a child begging for candy and all his mother would give him were vegetables. He was cranky, he was groggy and he was going stir crazy. Never one to sit still for a long time he needed to get up and walk around, go outside even. He'd do it tomorrow, doctor's orders or not.

Harold walked into the room noting the scowl on his face and moved the tray from in front of him.

"Olivia Pope is in New York. She met with Detective Carter this afternoon."

"What? How'd she…"

"You know she's a very resourceful woman, Mr. Reese and very determined. She never quits, she doesn't believe in losing. It's just a matter of time before she finds out where you are."

"I'd never forgive myself if something were to happen to her, Finch. I don't want her anywhere near me right now. It's not safe."

"Have you considered the benefits of a simple conversation with her?"

"Finch…"

"You're just as stubborn as she is." Finch walked out of the room with the tray, shaking his head.

Reese couldn't help thinking that Finch was right. Olivia had known her life was in danger but instead of trusting him, she'd gone right back to her apartment. She had fought him tooth and nail the whole time they were together when he was trying to protect her. To say that she was stubborn was an understatement. She'd wanted to be in control every step of the way. Now the tables were turned with his life in danger and her wanting to find and help him. And he was the one running away.

Was he really running? He didn't' think so. He just wanted to make sure she was safe. Nothing was more important to him than that.

* * *

"She talked to him for about five minutes and I've got audio. She knows what happened to Reese, but she doesn't know where they are."

"I knew it. Were you able to trace Finch's phone? What was the last location?"

"I traced the last signal at an address in Queens. It's a small townhouse on 1516 Jefferson Ave. It's been there for the past several hours. My guess is that's where they are."

"Thank you so much, Huck." She turned round looking for her shoes and jacket.

"Liv."

"Yeah?"

"Don't go over there by yourself tonight. It's late and you're alone, it's not safe for you."

"Huck….."

"Liv, it's not safe for you. Whoever shot him might be looking for him right now, and they might even be watching his place. I don't want you to get hurt. At least wait until tomorrow morning. Promise me."

"Okay. I promise Huck." She said reluctantly. "I won't go until morning."

* * *

Reese opened his eyes in the middle of the night. The house was quiet, so quiet the silence was deafening.

He turned on the TV and found nothing but infomercials on. He stumbled upon an old movie and left it there a while watching a scene unfold between two young boys playing chess. It made him think of Olivia and the day he introduced her to Mr. Han.

* * *

**_They walked out of his apartment building hand in hand intending to go for breakfast together. It was such a beautiful day. The sun was bright, there was a nice breeze and there was excitement in the air. With her by his side all was well. He glanced over at the small park area and saw Mr. Han, an old acquaintance of his. He smiled and pulled Liv over to the benches._**

**_"Where are we going?"_**

**_"There's someone I want you to meet." Reese and Liv walked over to the old Chinese man._**

**_"John. It's been a long time." Said Mr. Han._**

**_"How'd you know it was me?" he said sitting down in front of him._**

**_"I may be blind, but I recognize your gait from a mile away. Who's your friend?" he asked, inclining his head in Liv's direction._**

**_"This is Olivia, Mr. Han. She's in town for a few days. I'm showing her around."_**

**_Mr. Han held his hand out towards Liv and she took it shaking his hand._**

**_"Nice to meet you, Mr. Han."_**

**_"You have the same grip. Interesting. John and I play Xiangqi, every now again. It's the Chinese version of chess. He even lets me win a game or two."_**

**_"He's the best player in the park, Liv don't mind him."_**

**_They spent the next few minutes chatting with him before they headed for breakfast and Liv looked at him across the table once they were inside the café._**

**_"What?"_**

**_"You love that old man."_**

**_"Well he's a really good man."_**

**_"He's your family. Just like Finch and Carter, and even Fusco whether you want to admit it or not."_**

**_"I wouldn't go that far."_**

**_"You wouldn't but it's true. No matter what your ex C.I.A. partner might have told you, you're not alone."_**

* * *

It was shortly after 11am when the cab pulled up in front of the white townhouse in a quiet suburban area.

"This is it ma'am. 1516 Jefferson Ave." he said turning to her. She paid him his fare and slowly got out of the back of the cab. There were no cars out front. She wasn't even sure anyone was at home. But this was the address Huck gave and Huck was never wrong when it came to Intel. The cab was gone and she had no intention of turning back. She fastened the snaps on her coat and went up the walkway.

Not quite sure what or who was waiting for her, she knocked on the door.


	20. Severed Ties

No one was answering the door. A second knock and still no answer. She looked around the street, the entire block was quiet. The only car was the one next door, a broken down red beater with faded paint and rusted doors. She was about to knock again when the door slowly opened and she came face to face with Finch.

"Ms. Pope." He said as if he expected her and moved out of the way so she could walk past him. The sound of her heels echoed on the wood floor of the empty room and she spun round to face him.

"Where is he, Finch? she asked, with her arms crossed in front of her.

"I'm surprised you hadn't found us sooner. John truly underestimates you." He said it almost admirably and with a faint brief smile.

"Where is he?! Is he okay? I need to know if he's okay."

Finch opened his mouth to answer her, but a noise from the back caught her attention.

"Is he here? Is that him?" She asked and stalked down the hallway. She pushed open the bedroom door to her right, but it was empty. "Where is he, Finch?"

She opened another door, but no one was in it. She went to the very end of the hallway, her heart beating faster with each step.

"Ms. Pope, just a minute." Came Finch's voice behind her as she swung the door open.

Liv let out her breath so loudly it could have been mistaken for a sob. She held her hand over her mouth, not quite believing what she saw. Reese was alive, but he was hurt. She stared at the bandages on his lower stomach and the shelf of medical supplies in the corner of the room.

"Olivia…." Reese said as soon as he saw her, and she shook her head.

She was relieved to know he was alive. But she was hurt that he didn't see fit to call her, and what made it worse was that here he was, with Detective Carter and an arm around her shoulder holding onto her.

Suddenly every emotion hit her at once, her fear for his safety, not knowing where he was; it all boiled to the surface and spilled over.

"I thought you were dead! I thought you were somewhere alone, laying in a ditch or dead when I couldn't find you! I was worried sick about you and here you are…..you didn't even call me! Do you know how..?….how ….how could you do this to me?!

Olivia couldn't help feel a little uncomfortable with the ease between them both as Carter helped Reese back to the bed and he slowly sat down. She noted the look on his face and guessed that he must still be in physical pain and needed help. But she couldn't help thinking that it should be her, not the detective who should be doing the helping right now. Not only had John trusted Carter enough to tell her about what happened to him, but apparently she was trustworthy enough for him to tell her where to come and find him. Liv bristled at that realization, stung that the last few months hadn't afforded her that same luxury.

Reese sat on the bed willing his head not to spin. The short walk around the room took a lot of effort and because he'd been reclining for a while he was a bit dizzy, in fact his head seemed to be splitting open.

"Carter could you…please?"

"Sure." Carter said and left the room. Liv stared at the door after she left.

"What are you doing here Olivia?"

"What the hell do you mean, what am I doing here? I've been looking for you. I haven't heard from you for four days. And seeing as how I thought we were in a relationship, I thought it strange."

"You need to calm down."

"How the hell can you ask me to calm down when I walk in on you and the person I asked to help me find you after she lied to me about knowing where you were?"

"You shouldn't be here."

"Tell me John; where else am I supposed to be?

Reese looked at her, afraid that her being here was endangering them both, but still deep down so happy to finally see her. He could see the pain and worry in her eyes, feeling awful that he was the cause of it.

"Liv…."

She walked slowly towards him and slid her arms around his neck. "I was so worried about you." She said, a bit teary eyed. "What happened?"

He allowed himself a brief moment to inhale her scent, enjoy the feel of her against him. Her hair softly brushed against his cheek as she kissed him and he reached up for a moment to put an arm around her while he steadied himself on the bed with the other.

He reached up slowly and removed her arms from around his neck.

"Liv you have to go." He said quietly. "You can't be here."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Things have changed…..escalated. You know what I do, me and Finch. You know the dangers all too well….there are things that happened in my past…There are people who are looking for me right now, who want to kill me. My life is in danger and by extension anyone who is close to me. So you need to leave. You need to go back to D.C."

"I'm not going anywhere, John. I want to help you. Let me take care of you. Let me be there for you like you were for me." She put a hand on his face.

"You don't understand. I don't want you to take care of me. I don't want you here." He said slowly moving her hand from his face.

"No. No, whatever's going on, we'll handle it together. You're not going to just push me away….."

"It's over, don't you understand? This is not up for discussion. This is not one of your cases where you try and figure out all the angles. This isn't something you can control. It's best for both of us if you just leave. Leave New York and don't come back."

Reese felt as if he was being torn in two having to say those words to her. He watched her face, the look in her eyes; his words had hurt her. He remembered the night he'd found her in his loft and the look on her face then. Her eyes were filled with a little doubt, but a lot of determination and hope. Hope for a new beginning. They had shared so much in such a short time, now she would feel that she was wrong to take a chance on him.

He needed her to go before he took back everything he'd just said and pulled her into his arms.

"So that's it? We're over? John, I've seen you stare down the barrel of a gun. I've seen you take down someone who tried to kill me without even blinking. I never thought you were a coward, not until now. Whatever it is, John, let's face it together. Don't do this."

If only it were that easy, he thought. If she only understood the magnitude of the danger she'd be in if she stayed with him. If he explained it to her, she probably wouldn't care. But he couldn't allow her to be hurt, no matter how brave she was.

"You have a life in D.C., a successful firm…..you can…."

"Don't tell me what I have! I know exactly what my life was like before you stumbled into it. You're doing the same thing you accused me of doing before; holding on to the old ways of doing things…."

"Olivia enough!" He interrupted her before she could go on. She was startled; it was the only time he'd ever raised his voice even a little at her. "Just….get out! Go!"

_**Go before it's too late…..before I grab hold of you and never let you go, he thought.**_

Liv gave him one last look, and then walked out. She walked down the hallway, passing Finch and Carter, who, judging by the looks on their faces, no doubt heard the entire conversation. She went outside without saying a word to either of them and got her cell phone out to call a cab.

She stood outside waiting for it, when she heard the slow shuffle of footsteps behind her. She looked around to see Finch standing beside her.

"I'm sorry about all that, Ms. Pope. John is….well he's…."

"I know who he is, Finch." She said as the cab pulled up. "Just….take care of him."

* * *

John was settled in bed, resting against the pillows and closed his eyes. He hated himself right now. But the appearance of Kara and Snow only solidified his decision about letting Olivia go. It was for her own good. For months he'd grasped onto the idea that maybe outside of who he was and who he used to be, he could finally have a normal life.

But he was wrong.

Kara was right.

They didn't just live in the dark; they _**were**_ the dark. And no light would ever shine on them. Though, outside of Jessica, Liv had been the brightest light that had touched his life in so long. She'd shone constantly on him, illuminating parts of him that had been a part of the dark for so long. She had almost completely erased the guilt he'd felt over Jessica.

But Kara was right.

He could never have a real relationship and he was a fool to think he could.

He heard footsteps and sighed, not really in the mood for conversation. He opened his eyes to see Carter walking in. She stared at him pointedly and sat at the foot of the bed. Instead of speaking, she simply looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"What's on your mind, Carter?"

"So you're gonna just let her walk out of here? Just like that?"

"Carter you don't understand."

"I do John. I know all about Snow and Kara. Remember I'm in this just as deep as you are."

"Then you know why I did what I had to do. I had no choice."

"I know _**why**_ you felt you did what you had to. But you were wrong. There is always another way. She truly cares about you. I don't know what's been between the two of you but I know that you care about her too. You're probably in…"

"Carter…don't."

"You're scared. You think this going to end up like New Rochelle. For you this is Jessica all over again, but it's not. It's different."

"You don't know anything about Jessica." He warned.

"I know you carry Jessica around on your back and you've been doing it long before I met you. You've got to let her go John. You got to let somebody in. I thought you had, but…"

Carter watched as the expression on his face changed and he turned to stone right before her eyes. He shut down. And he wasn't softening up anymore. They'd never spoken in detail about Jessica. There was always an unspoken admission between them that she knew the details of Jessica's death and the death of her husband, but they never verbalized it. She worried for John because although he had let Finch in to a certain degree and he trusted her, she worried that he'd never have normal.

What would he do when the numbers stopped coming? He couldn't do this forever. And if he did, what kind of life was that?

* * *

**MIDNIGHT**

"I'm getting impatient, Mark. Do you have a location for me?" Kara bit out and Mark was annoyed on the other end of the line.

"I think I have a possible location for you. I'll have something definite in another hour. I'll get back to you."

"Mark…."

"What is it?!"

"Remember what's attached to you. And remember if I feel you've outlived your usefulness I can dispose of you quite easily. It's as simple as pressing a button; literally."

"You're right Kara. And I don't need any reminders from you." He hung up abruptly and walked towards the house on 1516 Jefferson Avenue.

There was a porch light on. Mark slowly unscrewed the light bulb from the fixture and moved to the side of the house where he cut the line for the surveillance cameras and home security system.

He slipped inside quite easily, noting that the house was quiet.

He saw Finch, who'd fallen asleep in and armchair in front of the TV, his glasses sliding off his face. He pulled out his Glock-17 and held it against Finch's temple, nudging him with it. He didn't take long to rouse.

"Get up slowly." He said quietly.

Finch complied, his hands up, bent at the elbows.

"Where's John?" he asked.

Finch hesitated, despite the gun pointed at his chest.

"Don't worry; I don't want to kill him. Where is he?"

Finch still remained silent, but inclined his head towards the hallway.

Mark grabbed him by the arm and pushed him down the hallway, keeping the Glock aimed at his lower back.

Finch switched the light on quickly and called out John's name, waking him. Snow quickly walked over to the bed and pointed the gun at John's head.

"Mark…." John felt relief. Relief that Olivia wasn't here and that she'd be alright. If Snow killed him and Finch, she'd be free. They wouldn't need her for leverage over him. But he also felt regret. Regret that he'd never see her again. He looked up at Snow, his face a blank wall.

"We don't have much time." He said opening his jacket and showing both Finch and Reese the explosives strapped to his chest. "I'm going to have to give Stanton your location as soon as I leave here, so you need to start packing your stuff to get out."

Finch looked confused and looked over at Reese who sat up slowly.

"What's her plan, Snow?" Asked Reese.

"I don't know. But she wants the Machine. She won't tell me what she wants it for, but she's planning something big. I'm good as dead. After it all goes down there's no way she's going to let me live. I'll either die from this….." he said pointing the explosives. "Or she'll put a bullet in my head. She's never forgiven me for ordering the hit on her."

Reese shrugged. "Can't say I blame her for holding the grudge." He said sarcastically.

"I was following orders."

"And you still are. Only it's hers this time." Reese leveled an intense glare at him, remembering how Snow had secretly ordered both him and Kara to kill each other. He'd almost gone through with it.

"How can we trust you haven't already led her here?" asked Finch.

"I didn't have to come inside to tell you. You both better go. I'll try to contact you somehow in another week if I'm not dead. You need to have something planned by then and get out of here as quickly as you can. I've stayed too long, I have to go."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY 9AM**

Liv felt numb, going through the motions of packing her things, and getting dressed. She sat down on the bed after she was done, looking around for the last time.

John told her to leave. And not come back. He let her go. Just like Fitz did.

She'd be alone again. But truth be told she was used to it. This time would be no different.

She got up and rested the key to the loft on the desk near the lamp and grabbed her overnight bag.

She hopped into a taxi fully intending to go to La Guardia to catch her flight, but she ended up giving the driver the address for a home in Cobble Hill instead. She looked through the window, familiar streets making an appearance. She saw the old library, kids playing in the street, the old neighbourhood. She hadn't been here in a really long time, but she couldn't go back to D.C. right now.

She got out at the familiar brownstone and walked up the steps, knocking on the heavy wooden door. The weather had changed it seemed and she felt a chill go through her.

Finally it opened.

"Hi, Laurie." Said Liv so glad to see her big sister.

"Oh my goodness, Livi." She grabbed her and hugged her tight and suddenly Olivia began to cry. "Honey, come inside. Tell me what's wrong."

* * *

It had taken most of the night, but Finch had transported them to another location with the help of Detective Fusco. Now Reese was sitting up in bed, about to rest. It had been a long night and he was tired. Finch handed him his medication and waited while he took it, taking the empty water glass with him and headed to the kitchen.

"Finch?"

"Yes, Mr. Reese?"

"What do you miss most about Grace?"

Finch turned around, not incredibly surprised by the question even though they had only ever spoken about her once before. He smiled a little thinking of her, taking her easel to the park to paint the New York skyline or whatever thing of beauty she wanted to capture that day. He imagined the sound of her laugh, how they shared vanilla ice cream, the simple things they did.

"Truthfully Mr. Reese?"

"Yes."

"Everything."

Finch left the room and walked away quietly.

* * *

_**A/N Anyone who's read my Sweet Baby fic will recognize Liv's older sister Laurie. She was quite the match for Mellie Grant in that story. For those who want more of Laurie go check out Sweet Baby. We also hear Reese and Finch mention Grace. Grace is Finch's fiance and true love. He has allowed her to believe that is he dead to protect her from whatever dangers could affect her because of his creation of the Machine. **_

_**In that we see that he and Mr. Reese are very much alike. They've both suffered personal loss. And they both have the habit of making decisions that affect their loved ones without their consent or knowledge. So not fair right? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Make sure to leave a review. Love you all. Till the next one... :-)**_


	21. Separate Lives

_**A/N in this latest installment Reese is living with the aftermath of his decision to let Liv go and finding its not as easy as he thought it would be. There are also a few flashbacks in this one. Those are in bold and Italics. Hope you enjoy. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.**_

* * *

"What am I gonna do Laurie? I'm supposed to be on a flight back to D.C. I feel like I can't leave. I feel like there's something I should do. There has to be something I can do to fix this."

Olivia was not used to _**not**_ winning. Defeat was not in her vocabulary. Except this felt worse than defeat. It felt faintly like something else she didn't want to name. Something she didn't want to own…..not just yet.

Laurie sat on the couch in the den watching her sister pace in circles in the middle of the room in front of her. She was trying to process the information she'd told her about John, how their relationship had been progressing since she'd spoken to her last and what had happened just the night before.

"What do you think you can possibly do to fix this, Livi? He said that he wants you to leave. I don't think you can get any plainer than that, honey." She said in a soothing voice.

Liv stopped mid step and turned around to face her sister. "You don't understand…Laurie…..there's so much I …."

"Liv, you've literally gone from one complicated relationship to the next."

"Laurie…..yes it's complicated, but…. He's a good man, a good person and I…"

"Are you in love with him, Livi?" She shook her head when Liv didn't answer. "Does he love you?"

"I don't want to talk about that."

"You don't need to be all stoic with me. I know you."

"I care about him. I never thought I'd care about anyone besides…you know."

They locked eyes for a moment. "I know." Said Laurie nodding. "Here's what I think. From what you've told me about him over the last couple of months, there are some deep feelings between you two. Whether you want to call it love or not, that's between you two. But I know for a fact, I know, that besides…he who shall remain nameless, I've never seen you this invested in a man."

Liv plopped herself down on the couch next to her sister, putting her head on her shoulder.

"But you can't fix this, Livi. You can only wait it out. If he's willing to give you up to _'keep you_ _safe'_ as he says, then, it must mean his feelings for you run just as deep as yours do, even though you won't admit it. The only thing you can do is go back to D.C. and wait. Hopefully he'll come to his senses."

"What if he doesn't? What if I never see him again?"

"Then it's his loss. And he'll regret you for the rest of his miserable life. Because that's what it'll be without you."

* * *

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Reese eyed the bags Finch came in with, curious about what was for dinner. He was doing better each day and was able to move about without help. The stiffness when he walked and moved had greatly decreased and he was on less medication than before.

He was, however, getting cabin fever and longed to go outside. Finch and Carter had insisted that he lay low while they tried to find Kara. She'd been good at covering her tracks, they still weren't able to find out where she'd moved to. They also hadn't heard from Snow, even though he'd promised to get in contact with them a week ago.

"What'd you get, Finch?" he asked, walking over to the dinner table and slowly sitting down.

"Steak." Said Finch, putting the bags on the table.

Reese's eyebrow shot up. He was pleased and ready to finally have a heavy meal.

"We have yet to hear from Snow."

"So is it safe to say that he's probably dead?"

"No. My gut says he's alive. Kara won't kill him just yet. She's probably using him to do the things she can't. Remember she's supposed to be dead. She needs him to get access to certain information. He probably hasn't been able to get away yet. So we have to be ready when he can."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to give her what she wants."

Finch knew what she wanted, but the thought of truly giving it to her was out of the question.

"She wants The Machine, Mr. Reese."

"Yes, and I'm going to deliver the man who created it."

Finch gave him a pointed look.

"Don't worry Finch. I plan to use you as bait, but I won't let her get her hands on you. It's going to end with just her and me. It's been a long time coming actually." He'd been mulling this over for the past few days and he'd come to a very dark conclusion. "Most likely one of us is going to die. Hopefully it's not me." He said cynically cutting into the steak.

* * *

**The President and Mrs. Grant**

**request the pleasure of the company of Ms. Olivia Pope **

**at a dinner in honour of**

**His Excellency…**

Liv stared at the invitation that had been sent three weeks prior that she'd finally chosen to open today. The dinner was being held in three days and it was black tie. She wondered idly if she should even go. She'd had two missed calls from Cyrus; he was probably calling to find out if she was going.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Cyrus Beene."

"Hello Cy."

"Olivia, I thought you were avoiding me." He said.

"No, just been incredibly busy. How are you?"

"Doing good. Handling last minute party preparations. The place is a madhouse."

Liv smiled. "I just opened my invite."

"Does that mean you're coming? I'd love to see you. It's been too long."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Cy."

"Nervous about seeing him?" He asked referring to Fitz. She thought about his question for a moment.

"No, I'm not actually."

"Really?"

"Really, Cyrus."

"Then unless you have other plans, I want to see you there. And if you do bring a date, please make sure that it's not John Reese." He cautioned.

"You know what? I think I will come to the dinner. But I'll be alone. Are you bringing James?"

"No. No, James is out of town this week. He's visiting with his parents."

"Great. Then you can be my date. See you then, Cy."

She leaned back in her chair. A night out was just what she needed.

* * *

_**Liv leaned against the door post of her kitchen and walked in on the welcome sight of John at her stove preparing something that smelled amazing. He greeted her with a kiss and passed a glass of red wine to her before walking back to the counter to chop up some vegetables.**_

_**They indulged in small talk for the next half hour while she watched him cook their dinner. He refused the help she offered, he simply wanted her close by while he finished. She told him about her day, her latest case, leaving out names and specifics because of client confidentiality. He was happy to listen and smiled at her as she talked animatedly. **_

_**He picked up a piece of a sliced carrot slipping into his mouth. "Come here." He said sticking the other end of it out to her. She bit off the piece that he offered and kissed him quickly. They both laughed.**_

"_**I just love how comfortable and at home you look in here."**_

"_**I feel comfortable, Liv."**_

"_**I never get over finding you here, unexpectedly. You're always a welcome surprise when I walk through my front door."**_

"_**You're the one who's been a surprise. You were the one who was unexpected."**_

"_**Is that so?" She said slipping her arms around his waist.**_

"_**Yes. I thought you'd be just another number. Just another person to protect, take care of and then move on. I never expected to…."**_

_**There was a catch in his voice and Liv felt his body tense a little.**_

"_**Never expected to what?"She squeezed his hands.**_

_**He shook his head and turned around pressing his lips to hers, then pulling her close. "You mean so much to me." He murmured softly.**_

"_**You mean a lot to me too, John." She said rubbing his back.**_

* * *

Liv arrived at the East Entrance of the White House, presenting her invitation, going through security, going through all formalities before she was let in. She paused briefly and took her compact out of her purse checking to make sure not one hair was out of place.

She wore a floor length sleeveless black dress with elaborate beading. It rose high on her collarbone, but it was backless. Her hair was pinned up in the back, parted to the side and her bangs were combed to the side and flowed over her ear.

She was a little nervous. It had been over three months since she'd set foot in the White House and over three months since she'd seen Fitz. She took a deep breath and headed for the receiving line.

"Olivia." Said Mellie with a huge smile that didn't reach her eyes and reached over to hug her. "It's so nice to see you. You look amazing."

"Thank you, Mellie."

"Doesn't she look wonderful, Fitz?" Asked Mellie turning to him.

"Yes, she does. Olivia, we're so glad you could join us tonight." She watched as his eyes swept over her from head to toe taking her in. She felt a flush come over her body.

"Thank you for inviting me, Mr. President." She said and continued down the receiving line. She felt like she'd shaken a million hands before she finally found Cyrus.

She practically ran in his direction, throwing her arms around him.

"Cy! I'm so glad to see you." She said smiling and he put his arms around her. "Get me something to drink." She said and a server passed by just then and she got a glass of champagne.

"You look stunning." Said Cyrus, looking at her dress.

"Thank you. You know you still look good in a tux yourself." She winked at him.

"You know you're not going to make tonight easy for me."

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"He's already seen you so my guess is, he won't be able to keep his eyes off of you the whole evening."

"You're the one who insisted I come tonight. That's your problem, not mine. Besides I have a date and I'm sticking close to him tonight." She said looping her arm through his. "Let's work the room." She sipped on her champagne.

Liv surprisingly had a good time. She managed small talk with her former co workers and White House staffers. She even got into a political debate about foreign policy with Senator Stephen McElroy. She enjoyed it all. And after six glasses of champagne and an untouched dinner, she was a little tipsy.

Across the room she saw Edison and he walked over to talk to her for a while. She even danced with him for two songs and felt Fitz's eyes on her the entire time. After a while she grew tired of the crowd. And though Edison wanted more of her time and attention, she excused herself and walked outside.

She wasn't sure where she was going, she just started to walk and ended up in the White House rose garden where she and Fitz used to meet. What was she doing here?

She didn't know if it was the champagne or what, but she felt unwelcome tears sting her eyes. She put her hand to her forehead and shook her head.

"John….." She whispered.

"Are you okay?" She hadn't heard footsteps behind her and swung round to see Fitz standing there. "For some reason I thought I'd find you here."

"What are you doing out here? You can't leave your own state dinner."

"Yet, here I am." He said walking towards her. "Hi." He said looking at her.

"Hi." She said.

"How've you been?" he asked with a big smile. It was infectious and she smiled back.

"I've been good." She said truthfully. "How bout you?"

"Better." He said quietly and she nodded.

* * *

"Tonight the President and First Lady are hosting a state dinner for His Excellency….."

Reese listened as the reporter droned on about the story.

"You know, Ms. Pope is at that dinner tonight. She accepted the invitation." Said Finch.

Reese turned his head in Finch's direction, then back at the TV. He imagined Liv all dressed up, hair flowing, looking beautiful as she always did. He wondered if by now she had met someone but he dismissed it. Surely she wouldn't have found someone to replace him that quickly? After the way he treated her who could blame her.

"How's she been Finch? I know you've been watching her, you don't have to pretend."

"I wasn't going to, Mr. Reese. Physically she's okay. There's been no trace of Stanton or Snow anywhere near her. Otherwise she's….I'm sure you can guess, I don't have to tell you…."

He was tempted to call her. She was probably feeling exactly how he felt right now. "Finch can you get me audio on her phone?"

It didn't take long for Finch to access her phone and he listened closely to the conversation going on. He heard laughter. Her laughter and she sounded at ease with whoever it was she was talking to. After a while he recognized the voice of the President and he tensed as the conversation became more intimate and relaxed.

"_God I miss you, Liv. I still miss you. I do."_

"_Fitz…"_

"_But I'm glad to know that you're happy. Nothing else is more important than that. All I want is for you to be happy."_

There was a brief silence but he heard footsteps and what sounded like a kiss. He didn't need to hear any more.

"Shut it off, Finch. I've heard enough."

* * *

"God I miss you, Liv. I still miss you. I do."

"Fitz…"

"But I'm glad to know that you're happy. Nothing else is more important than that. All I want is for you to be happy."

Liv smiled up at him and walked over to him. She reached up to touch his cheek and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"Thank you, Fitz."

He held her hand between his own and kissed it. "I better get back. Goodnight Livi." He said and smiled once more before he left.

Liv let out a long sigh after he was gone, her thoughts drifting once more.

"John…."

* * *

"_**Wow." Breathed Liv.**_

_**She'd been in New York for three days. They'd been to the museum, had dinner, and explored New York as if it was her first time. And they'd spent quality time at his loft getting to know each other in many different ways. They'd just had breakfast. Turned out, he made the best pancakes and scrambled eggs. He had on his pajama bottoms and she was dressed in one of his big white shirts, her hair all tousled and Reese couldn't help thinking she looked like a fallen angel. **_

"_**Wow." She said again and Reese slipped his arms around her as he stood in back of her. Liv, still not quite believing her eyes, looked around the small walk in closet that housed Reese's arsenal. She had to admit, she was very nervous**_, _**but fascinated about the guns and other weapons he used. He turned to switch the lights on and she realized his collection reached almost to the ceiling. **_

"_**Just when would you use all of these, John?"**_

"_**I have no idea, but….it doesn't hurt to be prepared." He said with a shrug and reluctantly let his arms drop and reached out to take the KRISS Vector off the wall. "You wanna try it?" He said holding it out to her.**_

"_**Oh no. No, thank you." She answered holding her hands up, and shaking her head.**_

"_**Come on, don't be afraid." He said with a smile. "Its not loaded, I promise you. Just hold it." He passed it to her and she took it from him slowly. It felt like it weighed a ton in her hands.**_

"_**It's really heavy." She sad struggling with it and he walked up to her, helping her to fit it properly in her hands. **_

_**He told her how to hold it against her, firmly to her chest, and how to fire with her dominant hand. It seemed surreal to Liv to be taught how to fire a weapon, when she'd probably never need to. And if heaven forbid she did, she was sure it wouldn't be one as sophisticated as this.**_

_**She had questions about some of the others as they walked around the small closet together, and he answered each question expertly and patiently giving her as much information as she needed or wanted.**_

"_**So which one is your favourite?" She asked turning to him.**_

_**He didn't hesitate. "The SIG-Sauer." He said "I carry**_ _**it with me every day."**_

* * *

Reese looked at the pistol in his hand, the memory of that day still clearly in his head. Bit by bit, he had started to let her into his world the same way she started to let him into hers.

He swore silently. It had been over three weeks since he'd seen her and told her to leave. And he missed her more and, more with each passing day.

He thought about the night of the state dinner. He wished he'd never listened to that conversation between her and the President.

She kissed him. He could think of nothing else since that night. Her lips on someone else's.

She kissed him.

The man who she'd been desperately in love with for over three years.

Did she still want him? Was she planning on continuing their relationship? Did she still love him?

She kissed him!

If she did go back to him, it would be all his fault really, but….how could she?

He hadn't spoken to her in three weeks. He'd look stupid calling her after telling her he never wanted to see her again, but he had to hear her voice. He picked up his cell phone and started to dial her number, not even knowing what he'd say.

"Mr. Reese."

"What is it, Finch?" He asked annoyed.

"It's Agent Snow. He's here to talk to you."


	22. Je Vous Manque

_**A/N Its amazing when an idea takes form in your head and you can picture the possibilities. It's even more amazing when you can put pen to paper (or fingers to keyboard) and turn that idea into something that people will enjoy reading because it touches them in some way. This story hasn't been easy to write. Nothing good is ever easy, but I put in time to think of ideas and how to write it to stay true to the characters on the show and also to make the plot itself believable. There's been some resistance to Reese as a love interest for Olivia. Some people can't fathom the idea of Liv with anyone else, but Fitz and i respect that. But this is my AU and I wanted to tell a different story. A few reviewers (mostly anons) have been really nasty especially lately. Many times I really was thinking of just removing the story from the site and saying to hell with it. But i wanna thank everyone who's said an encouraging word and told me to ignore the haters and keep writing. Thanks to those who review and those who actually DO enjoy the story that I've presented thus far. Okay that's enough of my soapbox. I'll get off so you can enjoy.**_

* * *

Reese made the slow walk to the living room where Snow was waiting. He stood in the middle of the room, with a folder in hand. He looked nervous as hell.

Reese resented the man's presence, not only because of the crazy situation with Kara, but because he was about to call Olivia. His being here was a reminder why he shouldn't have even thought about it.

Snow started to speak, but Reese stopped him, not interested in what he had to say.

"Tell Kara I'll meet her in two days. 7pm. Tell her I'll be at the old safe house we used to use back in the old days. She'll know the place. Tell her I can get her access to the Machine and the man who built it."

"Are you sure about this?"

Reese fixed an intense gaze on Snow. The one thing he was sure of was that he needed Olivia to be safe. The only way to do that was to confront Kara once and for all and make sure she'd never be a threat to Liv again. He had no other choice.

"It's the only way."

Snow slowly handed Reese the folder and headed for the door. "She wanted you to have this. Good luck." Mark said quickly and left.

Reese opened the folder and a photo of Olivia getting into her car in the parking garage at work stared back at him. All of his illusions were gone. The stakes just got higher. He knew he couldn't fail.

"What is it John?" Asked Finch and Reese handed him the folder. Finch looked at him fully appreciating the gravity of the situation. Finch had warned him in the beginning about getting close to her but he'd ignored him. He wanted his own version of normal and now she was in danger because of him. She didn't deserve this. Not after everything she'd been through. She deserved to be happy.

"Mr. Reese, this needs to be planned precisely to ensure that nothing goes wrong."

"I'm aware of that Harold. I've got it all worked out. I just need to talk to Carter."

* * *

Liv sat on her couch sipping on a glass of wine. The CD player was going and she sat still listening to the lyrics and the notes as they floated in the air. She looked around the living room and her eyes passed over the purple orchids John had bought for her.

She remembered the day he gave it to her. He had surprised her as he always did and she'd met him in her apartment after she got home from work. He'd made himself at home and was sitting on the couch in front of the TV, jacket off, feet up, totally at ease. She'd smiled at the sight of him and it felt good to relax in his arms cuddled against him.

Looking at the plant now felt bittersweet. It reminded her of the good times with him, but it also reminded her that those good times were gone.

She couldn't fix this. No matter what, she couldn't fix this. And it killed her. She missed him. She missed talking to him. She missed that deep low voice of his that whispered in her ear at night. She missed waking up next to him, hanging at his loft, being in his orbit.

She missed him but she also resented him. She resented him for getting her to take a chance with him only to throw it back in her face. She resented him for making her care about him, care about him so much and then have him push her away in the end.

She didn't just resent him she was also angry at him. She hated that he made her choice for her, with no consideration for her feelings at all. He decided and that was that. She had no say, almost as if her say didn't count, didn't matter at all.

She couldn't help but draw similarities in how things ended with her and Fitz. She'd made decisions for the both of them so many times. She guessed karma was just coming back to bite her in the ass. All she knew was that she was not in a good place emotionally and she felt like she'd never forgive John for it.

In spite of all that, she still wondered how he was. He should be well on the road to recovery by now. No doubt, Finch was taking care of him.

She put the wine glass down on the coffee table next to her and walked over to the plant. The petals were so rich and vibrant, soft against the tips of her fingers when she touched them. So many memories were attached to it, they screamed out to her so loudly, almost louder than the music permeating the room. She picked up the vase they were in, and took it into the kitchen. She opened the garbage bin and dropped it inside, closing the lid over it.

She decided she needed to listen to something a little more upbeat, so she changed the CD in the player, sat back down on the couch and took another sip of red wine.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"It's good to see you on your feet again." Said Carter as Reese opened the door for her.

"Thank you." He said and they went to sit in the living room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Stronger every day." He said, but she could see behind his eyes he still wasn't 100% better. "I'm going to need your help, Carter. I hate to ask you, but if I wasn't still…"

"Of course."

They spent the next half hour talking and at the end of it, Carter was more worried than she was before she came over.

"I don't know if you can do this alone, John. You're not strong enough. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Come on, Carter. You know I can take care of myself. Besides the less people with me when I go to meet her, the less people can get hurt. I just need you to secure Harold for me before she gets him. When she realizes I don't plan on handing him over it'll be too late."

"It's suicide, John."

"It'll work, Carter."

"That's provided you believe things are going to go as Snow says it will. I still don't trust him even if he's got a bomb strapped to his chest."

"I can take care of Stanton. And if something happens to me in the process….at least I know that Finch, you and….and Olivia will be okay."

Carter could tell from the weary look on his face that he was struggling not only with the upcoming meeting with Stanton, but also with not having seen or heard from Olivia Pope.

"Still haven't heard from her?" She asked quietly.

He shook his head.

"And you haven't called her?"

Reese looked at her, pursing his lips as he sometimes did, when he didn't want to answer a question. She watched him as he blinked slowly. Carter closed her eyes, shaking her head at his stubbornness.

"You should call her. **She** is your second chance, John. She's your opportunity to be happy again. You couldn't have it with Jessica, it was too late for you two, but you can't walk away from someone else again."

"She deserves to be happy. She deserves someone she can grow old with, who can…who can build a life with her. She doesn't deserve someone like me."

"Don't you think she should be the one to decide that? John…..It's the right thing to do and I'm sure she's worried sick about you. If you're going to do what you say you're planning to do, you _**need**_ to call her. If God forbid something does happen to you," she said feeling mortified just thinking of it, "don't you want to at least hear her voice again? Tell her how you feel about her?"

Carter got up from the armchair, noting his lack of response and grabbed her coat.

"Ok, I'm leaving. I won't mention it anymore. I'll see you in two days. You call me if you need anything before then."

"Thanks, Carter."

* * *

"Olivia….."

Reese called out her name, waking from another nightmare. Since his shooting, they'd returned and each time they were worse. It was almost like his subconscious mind could sense her slipping away somehow. His brow was sweaty and his heart was racing. He sat up in bed taking a few deep breaths, hands on his chest. It had to end soon.

The room felt so terribly small all of a sudden. He missed the open space of his loft. He missed the times he spent there with her. He heard echoes of her laugh, her face was always before his eyes, and he couldn't escape her no matter how he tried.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed her number. He had to talk to her.

* * *

Liv knocked on Huck's office door. The two of them were the last in the office.

"What are you still doing here, Huck? It's almost midnight." She walked in sitting next to him.

"Just finishing up some stuff. Shouldn't you be heading home too?"

"I will in a few." She said. Truth was, she wasn't ready to go home just yet. There was nothing to do home except be buried underneath thoughts and memories that she didn't want to deal with right now. Her intention was to bury herself in work for a few hours more to keep her mind occupied.

"You want me to walk you out?"

"No, I'll be okay. I just have a few things I want to finish up. What are you looking at?" She said pointing at the video playing on his monitor.

"Oh. Just the footage from the parking garage." He said quietly.

"Why are you looking at that?" She asked laughing but he just shrugged.

She got up and walked to the door. "I'll be in my office, Huck."

She walked back to her desk just in time to catch her cell phone as it rang.

"Pope." She said sitting back in her chair.

"Liv.

"John." She said keeping her voice calm and steady." She sat upright at the sound of his voice. She was momentarily at a loss for words, not expecting to ever hear from him again. She could hear him breathing on the other end, but he was silent. She was still so angry with him, angry that he had shut her out, but now that he was on the phone she was suddenly glad to hear his voice. "How are you?" She asked quietly.

He wanted to say that he missed her. He wanted to say that he needed her. "I was thinking about the last time you were here. And we went to dinner at that little French bistro…."

"…..with the corner booth…..yes…" She finished for him, smiling.

"….and the cheesy music playing…."

"…the waiter couldn't get our order right…and he took so long to bring it…."

"…..and the food was cold when it came."

"…but the wine was good.

"…and you kissed me and we made out like teenagers right there in that booth." She closed her eyes thinking about it, leaning forward on her desk, tucking her fist under her chin.

"I remember that, John." Less than ten minutes on the phone with him and she felt her anger disappearing.

"Whose idea was it to go to that bistro anyway, Liv?" he teased.

"You know damn well it was your idea John, and you promised to make that awful experience up to me."

"I did, didn't I?"

"You did."

He hated that he made that promise and hadn't kept it. "Was it really all that awful?"

"No it wasn't John, not at all." She said shaking her head. "We were together…it was perfect."

"Olivia….."

"Yes, John?"

Everything he wanted to say was stuck in his throat, choking him until he felt almost as if he couldn't breathe.

"Take care of yourself."

She hung up and rested the phone on her desk in front of her.

* * *

Huck stared at the security footage that was still playing on his monitor. He reached for his ginger ale drinking some of it, then set the can down next to his fries. Since Liv's experience with the Russians a few months ago he'd been steadily watching her as she left and if he didn't get a chance to, he made it a habit to review the footage from the night before just to make sure no one was following her.

He'd been watching it for the past half hour with nothing out of the ordinary. He saw Liv getting into her vehicle, but in the distance made out a woman with a camera. He rewound it, and zoomed in on the woman, then froze it to stare at her face.

"Kara Stanton?"


	23. Safe House

**_A/N This chapter has been a long time coming. I've been writing two different fics, and one of them is a Person of Interest fic, so my time is a little divided. This update contains some flashbacks. Those are in italic and bolded. _**

* * *

**_Sweat dripped from his brow blinding him. His throat was dry, chest heaving, and he was in a lot of pain. He put his focus elsewhere, thinking of different times. He put his focus anywhere else than this room where he was being held. And had been for the last 14 hours. He'd been stripped of his clothing and he'd been strapped to the exposed metal springs of a mattress that had been hooked up to a machine to administer electric shocks to his body. So far he hadn't cracked. So far he hadn't spoken and they were getting impatient. _**

**_They hadn't yet asked him what he was doing in their country. They hadn't yet asked him who he was working for._**

**_They simply wanted his name._**

**"_It would be so much easier if you cooperate." He closed his eyes getting ready for the volts of electricity that he knew were coming_.**

**_The scent of tobacco wafted into his nostrils. Expensive tobacco. _**

**_Cuban's he thought. Had to be Cuban's. _**

**_The footsteps got closer and closer, steel toed reinforced heel, a heavy man. A self entitled man with something to prove._**

**_Just a little while longer, he reasoned to himself. A little while longer and he'd be out of there and onto the next mission. _**

**_Paris in the spring. _**

**_The thought brought a crooked smile to his mouth._**

**"_Is that a smile I see?" His voice sounded like a frog. A frog that was hoarse from smoking too many Cuban cigars._**

**_Reese didn't see him give the signal for the torture to continue, but in the next second he felt the pain of high voltage rip through his body. Every nerve ending felt it and his body vibrated against the metal frame._**

_**He gritted his teeth, inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes shut. **_

**_Motherfucker! He thought._**

**_The pain increased as he felt a shower of cold water hit his body. Yet he didn't permit himself to cry out in pain. They were only treated to what could only be described as a half grunt, half moan._**

**"_I will ask again. What. Is. Your. Name?"_**

**_It went on for another hour, still he wouldn't speak._**

**_An angry conversation followed between two men. His Russian was a little rusty, but from what he could make out, they were wondering if they should just kill him._**

**_In the distance he faintly heard the sound of gunshots. A machine gun? KRISS Vector? He didn't know. _**

**_It was Kara, he thought. Took her long enough._**

**_An explosion, screams, they echoed in the air until he heard nothing but silence._**

**_She calmly came in, a devilish smile on her face. He locked eyes with her and noted her appreciative gaze at his naked body. He was not amused._**

**"_You wanna cut me down from here_ _before the rest of them come to kill us?"_**

**_She smiled and released him, throwing a pair of pants in his direction which he quickly put on. He grabbed the M4 Assault Rifle she handed him and together they left the acrid building together._**

**_An hour later they pulled up to a dirty out of the way motel and checked into a small room. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to wash the dirt from his body and settle into a deep sleep._**

**_He looked up at her slowly as she retrieved a bottle of whiskey and drank from it before passing it to him. He took a long drink._**

**"_Did you get what we needed?" He asked._**

**_She fished around in the pockets of her military fatigue pants and threw a severed thumb onto the table next to him._**

**_He stared at the lifeless piece of flesh and nodded._**

**"_Good."_**

* * *

Huck pulled his coat closer around him. It was unusually cold for a night like this in D.C., but he shivered a bit. Maybe it wasn't the cold. Maybe it was the sight of Kara Stanton in the parking garage of the building he worked in watching Liv that sent a shiver through him. Either way he hated the feeling. And one thing he was sure of; after all these years was still the same.

He hated Kara Stanton.

He remembered the hole. The dark. The stench, the feeling of losing his mind. She was a direct cause of his confinement there. And he'd vowed one day she'd pay for it.

When he heard she'd disappeared after her last mission to Ordos, he'd been disappointed about never being able to settle the score. Now he knew for sure she was alive, he felt he wouldn't rest until he was sure her days left on this earth were numbered.

He wondered why she was watching Olivia. But he quickly came to the conclusion that it must have something to do with John Reese. He knew very little of the man, but he knew he was ex C.I.A. Whatever Kara's grievance was with Reese she probably wanted to use Liv as leverage against him. He wouldn't let that happen.

It had crossed his mind to deal with her himself, but it would not only require him to step off the wagon. If he'd personally dealt with her, he'd never be able to get back on the wagon ever again. The pleasure of torturing her before he killed her would be too great and he feared he'd have to go to a place that he'd locked away so deep for so long, he'd never be able to enjoy sobriety again.

He called the only person in the agency he knew would handle her quickly and efficiently without asking any questions of him.

He turned around slowly on the steps before the Lincoln Monument and watched as Hersh approached him, his hands in his pockets. He stood next to Huck and waited.

"I have a gift." Said Huck and took the photo of Kara out of his pocket handing it to Hersh.

His eyes lit up momentarily. He'd been under the impression she was dead since the mission to Ordos.

"This was three hours ago, here in D.C."

"I'll take care of it." He said and walked away without another word. Huck smiled to himself and closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

He smelled death in the air.

* * *

**_Reese slipped quietly into his loft and turned the on the lights. The TV was on, and he listened as a news anchor talked about the top story. He shook his head anticipating the conversation about to take place._**

**_The day had been long and very physical. He'd had a bruised lip and a cut on his shoulder as evidence. He knew she wouldn't be pleased when she saw them._**

**_She was asleep on the couch, curled up almost in a ball. Her hair covered her face and her fist was under her chin._**

**_He knelt down beside the couch and bent his head toward her nestling it on her neck. He breathed in the scent of her_, _feeling infinitely better by doing it. He rubbed his hands over her back and kissed her face, her mouth till she woke up._**

**"_Liv." He whispered and she opened her eyes._**

**"_John." She said softly and put her hand behind his neck. _**

**_As expected she freaked out about his injuries, asked how he got them. He tried to tell her that the other guy looked much worse, but it didn't make her feel any better. He brushed it off reminding her of other times when he had been hurt much worse and yet he'd survived. That hadn't made her feel better either. _**

**_He listened patiently as she voiced her concerns and did his best to calm her and reassure her and the night ended with her in his arms, relaxed against the chair. He felt happy, he felt content. He was glad to know that someone cared enough to fuss him about his dangerous profession, but still accepted it as a part of him._**

**_He'd felt safe. Safer than he'd been in a long time._**

* * *

Finch stood still as Reese strapped the bullet proof vest to his torso. He fastened it tightly to him and went over the plan with him for the millionth time.

Everything had been thought out to the last detail. Of course there was no way of telling if it would go exactly as they wanted. Kara was not only volatile, she was incredibly unpredictable and so was Snow. Who could tell if they could really trust him?

Finch watched as Reese's entire demeanor changed. His face became a wall of granite and his focus became entirely single. In the entire time they'd worked together, he'd only been given an auditory hint of what Reese could do. He'd never seen him in actual hand to hand combat. Never witnessed a fight or shoot out. He knew what Reese was capable of, but the energy of the entire room changed as he watched his partner prepare for what was ahead.

It was eerily menacing, exciting and frightening all at the same time.

"Now remember, Finch. Before she gets a chance to leave with you, Carter's going to get you to safety. If she manages to get off any shots, you'll get it in the vest."

"Providing she doesn't shoot me in the head instead." Replied Finch.

"Precisely."

Reese turned away and strapped a pistol to his left calf and put his Glock in its normal spot at the small of his back.

"Mr. Reese."

"What?"

"Aren't you going to put on a vest yourself?"

"No. It slows me down. I'll be fine, Harold. Really."

Reese knew Finch was worried. They'd gone over the plan repeatedly and really there was nothing else he could do or say to reassure him.

He realized he could die tonight. But he wasn't planning to.

* * *

**6:45pm**

Reese and Finch pulled up alongside Carter's car and they all got out. Reese noted the concerned look on her face. It mirrored the one on Finch's. Neither of them felt easy about tonight.

"Carter you ready?" he asked as they made the walk to the old safe house.

"Ready." She said.

0o0o0o

The old safe house had been uninhabited for quite some time. Memories of working with Kara played across his mind. He remembered questioning terrorists, administering torture, beatings. It was a life he wanted to forget. This place was fraught with bad memories.

The place was old, borderline decrepit, but everything still functioned perfectly.

"Is there a chance she won't come?" Asked Finch. He was seated in the lone chair in the room facing the door.

The sound of footsteps filled the air and she walked in.

"Speak of the devil." He said quietly.

"Hello John. I was thinking you might not show."

"Funny I was thinking the same thing." He replied.

"You got what I want?" She asked eyeing Finch.

"As promised." he said pulling Harold roughly to his feet beside him.

Kara shook her head and walked closer. "I gotta admit I didn't think you'd just let me walk out of here with him. So I brought some insurance along." She turned her head to the door and called out. "Snow!"

Reese watched the door as Mark walked in with Olivia in tow. Her hands were tied in the back of her and her mouth was gagged. There was a look of pure terror in her eyes, but she didn't whimper, she didn't cry, she simply stared at him.

His worse fears had finally come true. This is what he had wanted to avoid, her being caught up in his life in this way. She didn't deserve it. He looked back at her then at Kara.

"It's a simple exchange, John. Nobody has to get hurt."

Reese pushed Finch toward her and she grabbed his arm.

"So this is the creator. You know you're the reason I was almost killed in Ordos. So no one would know your machine existed. I'm about to expose it and the people you sold it to. After I use it for a few other things of course. Come on let's go."

"The exchange, Kara." Said Reese reminding her of the agreement. She turned to him, looking almost like she'd changed her mind and shrugged pushing Liv towards him.

He tapped his earpiece. "Carter, you ready? She's coming out, along with Snow. She's got Finch."

He came out of the room with Liv at his back. "Stay behind me." He told her, holding onto the SIG-Sauer and followed the hallway slowly to the exit outside.

Before he got out, he heard two shots. He recognized the sound of the bean bag rounds he'd given Carter. It stunned Kara just enough to knock her to the ground briefly and gave Carter the chance to grab Finch. He watched as they disappeared to the other side of the building and he pushed Liv in that direction to get her away from the line of fire.

Kara was already on her feet again and firing at them. He fired back, missing her.

He directed Liv to head in the same direction as Carter and Finch, but she was hesitant, wondering, worrying that if she left now if it'd be the last time she saw him.

"Liv, go!"

He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He slowed it down, calming himself and turned round quickly as Snow grabbed onto Kara.

"Get out of here, John!" He screamed right before she shot him twice in the chest. He fell to the ground, still alive.

She swung round, taking aim at Reese who fired two shots at her. Just as she prepared to unload in his direction, Reese heard a lone shot ring out from the distance catching her in the head, killing her instantly and her lifeless body slowly dropped to the ground. He ducked down not knowing where the shot came from. With his body pressed to the side of the building he made out the form of a tall man walking towards Kara and Snow looking down at them.

"You had one job to do, Snow." Said Hersh.

"Yeah…." Snow managed to get out, holding tightly to the detonator for the bomb that was still strapped to his chest. "It's time I finished it." he said.

Reese heard the rapid beep as soon as he pressed the button and ran trying to distance himself as much as he could from the blast he knew was coming.

He could hear Olivia calling his name as the flames erupted behind him.

* * *

Liv sat on the couch rubbing her wrists trying to soothe the irritation from when they were bound before. She was tired, mentally and physically and she wanted nothing more than to rest. She could hardly believe what just happened. She felt as if she was having an out of body experience. This couldn't possibly be happening to her.

She watched as Reese poured a glass of bourbon and handed it to her, telling her to drink. It wasn't her favourite but she downed it anyway, enjoying the numbing sensation it provided. He sat next to her and took her hand, applying a topical analgesic to the minor burns on her wrists.

Neither of them spoke. He'd been silent on the way back to his loft. It was just as she'd left it, she noticed and she guessed that this was his first time back since before he was shot. She looked at him as he gently put on the ointment noting the strained look on his face, his pursed lips, intense gaze. He'd been through a lot. He was most likely blaming himself for what had just happened.

For right now, she didn't care who was at fault, she just wanted to hold him and to be held by him.

She put her hand to his face and was grateful when he relaxed against it, and put his hand over hers. She got up to sit in his lap and threw her arms around his neck.

Reese let her settle into his arms and he held tightly onto her, pouring everything he wanted to say into his embrace.

Liv cradled his face in her hands and bent to kiss him. She pressed her lips against his, not moving, praying that he wouldn't push her away. She waited as she felt him contemplating what to do. Then there it was.

He kissed her back pulling her even closer, crushing his lips onto hers. Liv moaned as her lips parted against his and he sucked on her bottom lip. She put her hands in the back of his neck and thrust her tongue into his mouth. She needed him, needed his touch, needed his hands on her, needed to be close to him.

She moved in his lap and straddled him and felt his hand on her butt then moving up and down her back.

"John….." She whispered and gasped as he kissed her neck, planting wet kisses there. Their lips met again, this time more demanding, seeking, taking. She was breathless by the time his lips left hers. Her chest was heaving. She wanted him, and she knew he wanted her.

But more than that, she knew this is where she wanted to be. It had taken her a while to realize it but he'd won her heart and after tonight, she didn't want to lose him again.

"Liv…"

"I love you, John." She whispered quietly near his ear before he could say anything else. "I love you."

* * *

_**A/N In this chapter we were introduced to Hersh. On the show POI Hersh is a Fixer, Cleaner and Assassin for the C.I.A. Ever since the botched mission in Ordos he has been looking for John after Carter started investigating him in Season One. He, like the C.I.A. had been under the assumption that Kara Stanton had been killed in the explosion in Ordos. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And yeah I left you guys on a serious cliffhanger. I wonder what happens next? :-)**_


	24. Burning Shadows

"I love you, John." She said.

The four words ripped at his heart. He knew she meant them. He knew those words didn't come lightly to her, just as they didn't come lightly to him. He'd only ever loved one other woman, a long time ago and he ended up breaking her heart when he left.

He thought he'd never hear those words again. He didn't know if he'd ever feel worthy of those words again. In the end, it didn't matter what he'd done or who he was, Olivia felt he deserved it enough for her to tell him exactly how she felt.

She still held onto him, she was so still in his arms, so quiet, he could hear her heart beating. Tears stung his eyes as she started to stroke his back.

"Its okay, John."

"I love you, Olivia." He said finally, expelling a long breath. "But after tonight, you should know why it's even more dangerous for us to be together."

"John, what…"

"You could've been killed."

"But I wasn't."

"Not tonight, no. But what about the next time? Or the time after that? I won't risk it, Liv."

He gently moved her off his lap and went into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of bourbon. He raised it to his lips, but she grabbed the glass out of his hand before he could drink. He looked down on her, eyes blazing. She was angry. He could see it in her eyes. She was hurt. Hurt that he was pushing her away again.

"I'm sick of you deciding what's right for me and what's not. Who gave you the right to make my choices for me? I'm a grown woman and I know what I want. I can decide for myself."

She poured the bourbon down the drain and rested the glass on the counter.

"You think you can, but you don't understand what just happened tonight, who those people were and what they were prepared to do."

"I'm not an idiot, so stop treating me like one. We both started this with our eyes open. We knew the risks."

Reese heard the conviction in her voice and knew she wouldn't back down. He went back into the living room with her right on his heels. He stood by the window and she stood in the back of him, her hand on his back.

"I know the risks." She said quietly.

"They're not yours to take, Olivia."

"So why don't you take one?"

Reese turned round to face her.

"You can stare at me with your 'stone face' all you want. I don't care. Stop being scared that something's gonna go wrong. Take the risk and be with me. There's always going to be someone who's after you. Your life is always going to be in danger. Aren't we worth that risk? Aren't I?"

The look on her face when he turned around transported him back in time to the airport when he bumped into Jessica. Amazingly Liv's words mirrored the same ones that Jessica spoke to him that day.

_Tell me to wait…just ask me to wait…..that would take too much courage though, right?_

Right before she turned round and left and ended up marrying Peter.

And it was the last time he saw her.

He remembered the sinking feeling he had when the nurse at the hospital told him that Jessica was dead. He thought he'd never feel whole again. And in his mind she had remained his idealized dream of normal, of happiness.

But Olivia was here. Her brown eyes pleading with him not to reject her again.

She looked away from his gaze finally, shaking her head and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked. She didn't have any personal items, no money, nothing. But she was heading out into the cold New York night alone.

"I'm leaving. I'm leaving so you can have whatever it is that you want. It's obviously not me."

Her hand was on the door knob and she pulled it open. Reese closed the distance between them quickly, putting his hand up to the door to shut it.

"I'm leaving John. You've made your decision right? Now let me go." She tried to open it again, but this time he put his next hand out holding it against the door, blocking her exit.

"I can't." he said finally, feeling almost like he was suffocating.

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid." His hands were on her shoulders now, head bowed in her direction. "I'm afraid that…..if we stay together, one day you might get hurt because of me. But I'm even more afraid that if you walk out that door…I may never see you again." His voice was broken, gravelly and thick with emotion.

"I'm afraid too." She turned around and reached up to touch his face, then she slid her hand behind his neck pulling him close to kiss him. As soon as her lips touched his, he reached out to put his arms around her waist holding her tight.

"Don't go." He whispered against her mouth and kissed her again. "Don't go."

"I won't." She whispered back.

Liv wrapped her arms around him tightly and closed her eyes feeling him pull her close to his body. She knew he was feeling incredibly vulnerable right now with everything that had been said between them and so was she.

She wanted him to feel as safe as she did right now wrapped up in his arms. She led him over to the bed and moved her hands under his jacket, slipping it slowly over his shoulders. Her tiny hands undid the buttons of his shirt in front, then at the wrists and she took it off of him too. She looked up at him moving her hands over his chest, looking at the scar on his stomach from where he was shot and lightly touched her lips against the ridged skin while she held him at his waist.

She trailed kisses over his torso, slowly every so slowly, lingering on every part of his body she touched with her mouth. She flicked her tongue over his nipples, circling them, leaving a wet trail on one after the other and she could feel his breathing coming faster.

He bent his head down capturing her lips sucking at them, tasting them over and over, teasing them. Liv reached down and unbuckled his belt, unzipping his pants and put her hands inside his boxers, running her hands over him.

He was warm to her touch, pulsing throbbing, and as she stroked him to hardness, he became slick on her fingers. She smiled against his mouth, pulling his pants down and made him sit on the bed.

She got out of her clothing and stood before him, now just as naked as he was. Not only physically but emotionally, mentally, together. He reached for her and she stood between his legs pressed into him while he kissed her once more. It was a possession really, a taking, a claiming of her and she relished in the feeling of his hands all over her.

Liv got on her knees in front of him, running her hands along his thighs, bending down to kiss them. She felt his hands on her back, trailing a line of pleasure along her spine.

She wanted him.

With her head bent, she took him into her mouth and heard him breathe inwardly, very shallow, very sharply.

She stroked him in her hands, moving her tongue over him, expertly, hotly sucking on him. She could feel him throbbing in her mouth as she licked the mushroom, just underneath it and around it, driving him wild. She lingered over him for a while and John's hands roamed over her back as raw pleasure rocked his body. Her mouth felt so sweet on him, so wet, so soft. He could barely control the grunts that came from his throat. He closed his eyes and let himself drown in the waves of intense pleasure that swallowed him up.

She increased the pace a little bit, and he groaned. His fingers bit into her shoulders, a sign she knew, that he was close. She stroked him in her hand again and he felt so slick against her palm. She circled the head once more with her tongue before fully taking his full length into her mouth once more.

She felt him stiffen, tense up inside her mouth and then his orgasm came, release from his body. She stroked him as he spilled himself into her mouth, and she licked at him, tasting him, swallowing him.

He let out a low groan and pulled her onto his lap, holding on to her as tightly as possible.

"I missed you so much." He whispered fervently against her ear, his voice heavy and raw with emotion. "I missed you so much."

He pulled her backwards onto the bed with him and rolled her over kissing her face, her neck her lips. And he dipped his head towards her breasts snaking out his tongue on her nipple. It hardened under the touch as he circled it, making it wet. He switched to the other, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it.

His other hand found its way between her legs and he ran his hand along the length of her. She bucked against his hand and he slipped a finger inside her. She cried out loudly as he found her g-spot and started to massage it, slowly at first. He bent his head close to hers, looking at her face, watching the pleasure on it before thrusting his tongue into her mouth and quickening the pace of his finger inside.

He slipped another one in.

Liv opened her legs wide, her body limp and trembling against him. She let out a mewling sound and could do nothing more than hold onto him for bearing.

"….John…..John…." her arm around his neck was tight.

"….hmmm?" He said watching her again, waiting for her.

Her whole body rocked in the next second. Liv felt as if she was vibrating against his hand and she gripped onto him as the moans escaped her lips. She couldn't stop them. Her eyes were tightly shut, her face contorted in pleasure as John continued to stroke her, letting her ride her orgasm out and he bit into her neck.

He was hard as a rock and found himself between her legs pushing her legs to her chest as he entered her swiftly and started pounding into her. His thrusts met her orgasm. Liv felt almost as if she would black out and fisted the sheets beside her.

With his arms in the back of her knees he was able to go in deep. He sank himself further and further into her. His strokes were long, penetrative and far inside her. Liv grabbed him around his waist trying to bear the full weight of him as he threw all of himself into every stroke.

He had missed her. He had missed this.

She was breathless, they both were. Liv cupped his face in her hands drawing his lips down to meet hers. Their tongues danced together, slick and wet, seeking and demanding. He nibbled on her bottom lip, sucking it till it was swollen in his mouth.

Reese felt her muscles tighten around him, squeezing him, pulling him in. He could feel himself getting close. His body tensed up the same time hers did, and they came almost together. He fell limp against her, emptying himself inside her and she cried out, gripping him as she was overcome with pleasure.

Their breathing was labored, fast, deep. Both tired, spent, sated, but still wanting more of each other.

He lay down beside her, pulling her to his chest and drew the covers over them. Liv snuggled in closer and threw a leg over him. They lay there for a long time not speaking, just holding onto one another. Liv's breath deepened after a while and Reese thought she fell asleep. He slowly moved his arm off of him and threw his leg over the edge of the bed to get up.

"I was worried about you after you got shot." He heard her say quietly and turned around. "I didn't know how you were doing, what progress you were making. I didn't know if you were alright."

He lay down next to her again and touched the side of her face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did that to you."

She put her hand over his and squeezed it. "You hurt me."

"Yes." He admitted.

"Don't do it again."

* * *

Reese cell phone woke them up a few hours later and he fumbled in the dark trying to find it and silence the noisy ringer.

"Hello." He croaked into the phone.

"Is Olivia okay?"

"Huck?"

"Yes it's me. Is Olivia alright?"

"She's fine, Huck." Said Reese sitting up. "She's….she's right here…hold on." Reese gently nudged Liv till she stirred.

"What?" She said groggily.

"It's for you." He said handing her the phone.

"Hello?" She answered. Reese listened as she assured Huck that she was alright and tried to quickly tell him what happened.

"Huck I'm going to be here in New York for a few days. You guys can take of things while I'm gone and just…..call me if you need anything. Wait…no this is John's phone…..I guess we'll figure something out in the morning…..no I don't know how long I'll be gone for, but at least till the end of the week. Okay. Bye Huck."

Liv handed him the phone and snuggled close to him again.

"Everything okay in D.C.?" He asked putting his arm around her.

"Its fine, baby. Let's go back to sleep."

* * *

_**A/N Stay tuned for more... :-)**_


	25. New Beginnings

_**A/N As you can probably tell from the last few chapters, the story is about to wrap up. The next chapter that I post to this one will be the last. This one is loaded with a little fluff between these two and a little surprise almost at the end. Hope you enjoy. And thanks so much for following this story!**_

* * *

It was almost noon when they both woke up the following day and Liv felt rested. The sky outside was overcast. It looked as if they were getting ready for some heavy rain. She glanced over at John's sleeping form next to her and smiled.

She took a look around the room. She never thought she'd ever come back here again. Not after everything that was said before. She got up and walked to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. She had no clothes here anymore. She'd taken everything with her before she left but she wanted a shower.

When she was done, she slipped into one of Reese's boxers and white undershirts. She went into the kitchen looking for some tea, but there wasn't any. And looking in the rest of the cupboards she realized there weren't any groceries. she remembered he hadn't been here since before the shooting so the place was pretty much how she'd left it.

He was still asleep in the bed. She walked over to him, got in bed and tossed her legs over him sitting on top of him. She bent over him biting his cheek.

"Wake up, John."

He mumbled underneath her.

"Feed me." She said sitting up straight. He opened his eyes slowly, looking at her.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning." He said groggily. "What, are you up already? It's just…..almost noon." He said glancing at his watch.

"I'm hungry….and we have no groceries."

He smiled at her use of the word '_**we'**_ and reached out to grab her, turning her over so she was beneath him. He bent over her burying his face in her neck. "I know what I'm hungry for right now."

She laughed. "I'll happily let you feast on that later, but right now I need food. She ran her fingers through his hair and played idly with his cowlick noticing his hair had grown out a bit since the last time she'd seen him. Despite his hair being peppered with gray strands the length softened his face a bit, giving him an almost youthful look in the soft light of the room. She was sure however, he would cut it soon.

"Hmmmmm….a little taste won't hurt….." He said and moved lower, softly kissing her belly.

"John…" she protested weakly as he moved yet lower again and pulled the boxers off of her and buried his face in her shaved curls before licking her clit.

She moaned as he expertly moved his tongue over her, so warm and wet. It was he who was truly hungry, making her tremble and shake under his sweet mouth. She writhed on the bed and gripped the sheets; her pointed toes ran across his shoulders and back.

He made her quiver and cry out and moan and he sucked her labia, taking the sensitive skin into his mouth. Liv bucked up against his mouth, and she put her hands on his head pushing him closer.

Her thighs were shaking, her breath shallow, and she squeezed her nipples. He laved his tongue against her, pushing it in and out to leave trails of pleasure along her inner walls. She was crashing now, drowning in sensation, her body tensing, vibrating and she gripped the back of his neck.

He locked his hands onto her thighs and felt them shaking and she cried out as she came, her body rocking from the feeling that billowed over her. He kissed her clit, her inner thighs, running his hands across her belly, waiting for the feeling to subside.

She looked up at him as he knelt in front of her watching her and held out her arms to him. He pulled her up and into his arms.

"What do you want to eat?" He whispered.

* * *

"How long were you with Kara and Snow?" they were sitting on the couch having a late lunch. Reese had run out to get something to eat and they were finishing up.

"A little over two days. He got me, leaving work one night." She watched his face seeing anger, regret and concern there. "They didn't hurt me. She said that wasn't her intention." She said squeezing his hand. "I did notice, he seemed to be forced to do whatever she wanted, he wasn't a willing participant. How did you know him?"

"He was our handler."

Liv sat back in the chair, realizing it explained a lot about the interaction between Snow and Kara. "You and Kara were lovers."

Reese's head shot up from his meal and he stared at her. It wasn't a question rather it was a statement.

"What makes you say that?"

"It was something she said…and the way she looked at me." She took a sip of her soda. "It was almost like she was sizing me up. She didn't seem to think I was your….'type'…I guess."

"Is that what she said?"

Liv shook her head. "She didn't have to say anything. I could tell."

"We were partners for a lot of years, worked well together, trusted each other. Eventually it turned physical, yes."

"Did you love her?"

"No. It was never about that. It was convenient, it was uncomplicated, and it made sense at the time."

"Unlike us?" She smiled and so did he.

"Definitely not like us. Its horribly inconvenient, very complicated and it doesn't make any sense whatsoever."

"And I'm sure your partner disapproves." She said with a raised eyebrow.

He remembered the conversation he and Finch had in the library right after Olivia first came to his loft. He definitely had good reason to have doubts about the wisdom of them being together. The recent events definitely proved him right. He wasn't sure that somewhere down the line something wouldn't happen to make him regret his decision to be with her, but he did know that he was happy to have her here and he didn't want her to leave.

"Doesn't matter. Come here." He said and he pulled her onto his lap.

"And what about Detective Carter, John?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how does she feel about all this? Where does she factor in?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I mean you were shot, in a safe house with your partner. You didn't call me to tell me what happened, but when I finally find you, she's all over you."

He gave a lopsided smile.

"She was not all over me."

"She was…." She said, getting off his lap, picking up the rest of the food and taking it into the kitchen. She heard Reese's footsteps behind her.

"My only concern at that time was keeping you as far away from me as possible because I felt it was too dangerous. I couldn't call you. I trust Carter, with my life. She's helped me more times than I can remember and saved my life more than that. She's been a good friend and a big part of my life here in New York. There's no reason for you to be jealous."

She was propped up against the island with her hands in back of her. He walked toward her, taking her hands and put them around his neck while his hands went around her waist to rest on her hips.

"You're beautiful when you're jealous." He said. "Imagine how I felt listening to you kissing the President at the last state dinner." She started to move her hands, but he reached up keeping them firmly in place.

"You were spying on me?"

"Technically I was checking up on you. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"No, no, no. You were spying." She accused again.

"Finch did mention that you accepted the invitation to go."

"He was telling me that he wanted me to be happy." She said quietly referring to Fitz.

"And are you?"

"Well at the time I wasn't. I mean you had just told me you never wanted to see me again….."

"I'm sorry, Olivia."

"But now? Yes. I am happy."

"I want to take you to dinner tonight."

"That's gonna be a problem." She said, her arms around his neck.

"Why?"

"Because I have nothing to wear." She said.

"Oh we can fix that. We're in New York after all. I'm sure we can find you something."

"You want to go shopping?" She said looking at him with narrowed eyes, realizing he obviously didn't know everything that went into picking out an outfit. She started to shake her head.

"Should I just give you my card?"

* * *

Her earlier fears about it getting ready to rain were wrong. The sky had cleared up the sun was now out.

Olivia came back to the apartment a few hours later with a large number of bags. In addition to getting a dress for dinner later, she'd bought a few personal items, shoes, bags, jewellry and clothes for the rest of the week. Reese helped her get everything inside, admitting loudly that it was probably a good idea that she went shopping alone.

He was very impressed with the dress she got; a stunning sleeveless black dress that fell to her knees and some really high heels.

He reached for her hand and they went downstairs together and into a taxi.

"Where are we going?" She asked once they settled into the back seat.

"Finch recommended a nice place uptown called Arielle's. He says the food is really good."

And he was right. She enjoyed the meal and his company. His usual serious demeanor lightened up and she was ecstatic to be treated to the sound of his laughter a few times during the evening. She sipped on her red wine, eyeing him across the table in his black suit. Her mind wandered to last night, this morning and she licked her lips.

He looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She said and smiled, taking off one of her shoes underneath the table. She extended her leg till it was between his and idly caressed him with her toes. His eyebrows shot up and he tilted his head to the side.

Liv traced the rim of her wine glass with her fingertip before taking a drink again. She felt him getting a little hard under the table and he tightened his grip on his fork.

"What are you trying to do to me?" He asked and she grinned, her tongue captured between her teeth.

"I'll make you pay for that later." He said. She got up from the table and leaned over him whispering in his ear.

"Promise? I'll be right back." She said heading in the direction of the ladies' room.

His eyes followed her as she walked off, and he stared in her direction till she disappeared. He finally turned back to the table sipping on his drink when he felt a hand on his back and turned around and looked up.

"Hello John."

It was Zoe.

"Zoe." He said smiling at her and stood up.

"I haven't seen you since…well it's been a while."

"Yes it has." He said and she put her arms around him hugging him.

"Too long in fact. What are you doing here?" She asked and her eyes roamed over him noting his attire. "Are you working?"

"Not tonight, no."

"Are you free when you're done?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm having dinner."

"You cheating on me, John?" She teased and smiled crookedly. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Well hello." Both Reese and Zoe turned at the sound of Liv's voice in the back of him. She smiled at the both of them and put her clutch on the table.

"Olivia I'd like to introduce you to….."

"Zoe Morgan. Yes I recognize you." She said extending her hand.

Zoe looked confused. "Have we met?" She asked as she shook Liv's hand.

"No we haven't but Crisis Management is a small field. I'm Olivia Pope."

"_**The**_ Olivia Pope? Who ran President Grant's campaign and worked as his communication's director before starting her own Crisis Management firm?"

"That would be the one." She offered Zoe one of her brightest smiles.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. Your reputation precedes you."

"As does yours Ms. Morgan." Liv said drinking some more of her wine.

"Well what brings you to New York?" Zoe asked. "Business?"

"Not at all." Liv answered and reached across the table putting her hand over Reese's. "I'm with John."

"Is that so?" She asked looking at Reese. "Strange he's never mentioned you."

"Maybe not. He's never mentioned you either. He's a man of few words, actually."

"That he is."

"Well it was nice catching up with you, John. You both take care." Liv watched her walk away and shook her head.

"You slept with Zoe Morgan."

He shrugged running his finger over her palm.

"That's two different lovers in the space of three days."

"Both before you and they were no comparison. Do you want dessert?"

"No."

"Are you sure? I could eat a little something…..sweet."

She shook her head as he motioned to the waiter for the cheque.

* * *

They'd taken a walk in Times Square after dinner and after an hour had passed, Reese was ready to head back to his loft.

They jumped into a taxi and Liv snuggled close to him. "I had a good time tonight."

"So did I." He said looking down at her. Liv slid her hand inside his jacket and he bent his head to kiss her his hand cradling her face. Her hand slipped lower and she put her hand between his legs touching his man hood, gently squeezing him in her hands.

When they got back to the building on Baxter St., Reese was quiet as they walked into the building. When they got in the elevator Liv gasped as he swiftly pulled her towards him. His lips were pressed onto hers and his hands were on her butt pulling her flush against him so she could feel the hardness of his erection.

She ran her hands up and down his back and her breasts were pressed against his chest. Faintly in the background she could hear the ding of the elevator as it climbed the floors. She could hear his breath in her ear as his tongue flicked against her earlobe.

She wanted him. She could feel her lips quivering in anticipation.

They reached their floor and he let them into the loft slamming the door shut behind them. He picked her up quickly and her shoes dropped from her feet. She peeled his jacket from his shoulders and it dropped to the floor.

The never made it to the bed. Instead she was pressed up against the wall, legs around his waist and he was thrusting into her with force. He pulled the neckline of her dress down and bent his head to suck on her nipples.

Liv gripped the back of his head and he pumped into her, her cries echoing in the open space of the loft. He groaned into the flesh of her neck, feeling engulfed in her warm sweet flesh.

"You feel so good." He murmured into her mouth and pushed his tongue against hers.

He felt her tighten her legs around his back, and he felt her walls gripping him. He pushed into her harder, deeper faster, the two of them crashing into the wall. Liv cried out at the impact on the brick, but she didn't want him to stop.

She bit on his bottom lip, before trailing her tongue in his mouth, darting it in and out, driving him wild.

"Don't stop, John." She cried and bucked into him even more.

He pressed her into the wall for a few more hard drilled thrusts and a scream tore from her throat as she came. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and back, her body convulsing as he emptied himself into her finally finding his own release.

He carried her in the bathroom then, and helped her undress and clean up before they made it to the bed where they made love again.

"I can't get enough of you." He said later as she lay on top of him.

"How will you manage once I go back to D.C.?"

"I don't know. I'll probably have to give Zoe a call." He joked.

"Bite your tongue." She said squeezing his lips together.

"Before you go back, we need to take a trip."

"A trip? Where?" She asked.

"Have you ever been to Virginia?"


	26. Thorngate: Epilogue No More Secrets

_**A/N Oh my goodness this is the final chapter of Thorngate and I feel a little emotional about it. Its been an interesting ride and we're finally at the end. Thanks to those who stuck with me from beginning to end. Thanks for the all the reviews, the private messages and shout outs on Twitter and Tumblr. Enjoy the last chapter and let me know what you think.**_

* * *

"What's in Virginia?" Liv asked.

"There's something I wanted to show you." Reese said, pulling the cover over the both of them.

"And what might that be?"

"My lips are sealed. Now I think it's time for you to get a little rest." He said pulling her against him.

"Rest for what?"

"Well I plan to wake you up in another hour or two. You're gonna need your strength."

"Is that so?"

"Mmm hmmm…..I never make promises I don't plan to keep."

* * *

_**This is the final boarding call for Blue Airlines flight 345 going to Virginia. We are boarding all passengers at this time. This is the final boarding call for …."**_

_**Reese walked up to the agent, ticket in hand, when he saw her out of the corner of his eye. It couldn't be. But the closer she got, he realized it was.**_

"_**Jessica?" He was in shock, his eyes wide, happy to see her. Her face was almost angelic, her hair bright and wavy. It seemed almost like she was glowing. She offered him the brightest smile he'd ever seen.**_

"_**Hello, John. It's been a long time." He reached out for her, temporarily forgetting about his flight and hugged her tightly against him.**_

"_**Yes it has." He said finally releasing her. "When….how?"**_

"_**How am I here?" **_

_**He nodded.**_

"_**I just wanted to see if you were happy." She said with tears in her eyes and looked to his right where Olivia suddenly appeared, taking his hand. He looked down at her to see there were tears in her eyes too.**_

"_**I am." He said, almost apologetically, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "I'm sorry Jessica." **_

"_**Don't be John. Be happy with her. Go on, you're gonna miss your flight." He knew he should head to the gate, they were about to close the doors, but he couldn't stop himself from watching her walk away.**_

_**Liv was pulling on his hand, telling him they had to leave, but at the last minute Jessica turned to wave goodbye.**_

"_**Be happy with her, John. Be happy with her." He heard her saying it over and over again.**_

_**Be happy with her…**_

* * *

_Be happy with her….._

Reese woke with Jessica's voice loudly in his mind and smiled as he looked down on Liv as she lay down beside him. He knew it was just a dream. He knew it wasn't real, but maybe a part of him knew that it was finally time to let Jessica go. It was finally time to let someone else in and stop being afraid to feel again.

Her timing in giving him her blessing couldn't have been more perfect. He was planning on taking Liv to Virginia and what he wanted to show her was a big step for him, for the both of them as a couple. But he felt that it was time. They were on a new path together and it simply felt right.

Olivia was still asleep when he got out of the shower. He decided not to wake her. They hadn't gotten much sleep and truthfully he was a little tired after almost an entire night of the two of them going at it. He knew she must be exhausted too and thought she at least deserved to sleep in. He quietly got dressed, kissed her on her cheek before leaving her a note and slipped out to go meet Finch at the library.

Two new numbers had come in. Siblings, fifteen year old fraternal twins. They'd been missing for almost three days from the foster home they were living in and they needed to be found as soon as possible. He told Finch that he was leaving town for a few days; news that Finch didn't take too well.

He knew that Finch didn't see the wisdom of his relationship with Liv. Not because he felt they didn't love each other, but he felt it was too dangerous for her.

"Finch….I don't disagree with you. I know that at any minute something could go wrong and it'd be the last time I see her."

"That knowledge alone should be enough incentive to let her go."

"You said something to me once; you said anything is possible, if life gives you a second chance to be with the one you love."

Finch remembered the line all too well. He'd been staring at a photo of him and Grace just moments before he'd said it. Because of that he understood, that no it wasn't wise, but it was something that Reese was going to do anyway.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked as Reese walked away.

Reese spun round slowly buttoning his coat. "No more than three days."

"See you when you get back." He said.

* * *

Reese sat down in Lyric Café sipping on his cup of coffee. He was looking over the newspaper and had just finished his scrambled eggs and toast when he looked up to see Carter and Fusco headed towards him.

He signaled to his server as they both sat down across from him.

"Good morning, Detectives." He said and Fusco eyed him suspiciously.

"For someone who almost died a few days ago you seem to be in a pretty good mood."

"Well Lionel, cheating death has a way of making you appreciate the little things. What are you two having?" He asked as they looked over the menus. "Carter you should try the omelet, its really good."

"What did you want to talk about this early?" Fusco asked and Reese slid a file across the table which Carter opened.

"Twins?" She asked passing one of the pictures to Fusco. "What'd they do?"

"We're not sure yet. That's where you two come in."

"How is that?" Asked Carter.

"Well I'm going to be out of town for a few days and I need you two to work with Finch until I get back."

Carter's eyes narrowed, but the server came with their coffee and she added a little cream to it, taking a sip. "Where are you going?"

"Just taking a short trip." By the look in his eye, she guessed he was going somewhere with Olivia Pope and she nodded her head at him, smiling. He gave her a knowing grin in return.

His cell rang and he picked it up. It was Liv.

"Good morning." He said his voice raspy as he got up from the table and walked outside.

"I woke up and you weren't here. Where'd you run off to?" She said. Her voice on the other line warmed him and made him smile. He pictured her still under the covers, hair tousled, looking dreamily sexy all at the same time.

"I had some business to take care of."

"A new case?" She said and he could hear the hint of concern in her voice.

"Yes we've got a new case, but Finch will handle it without me this time. Don't worry; our trip won't get cancelled because of it."

"And just when are we leaving for this trip?"

"I made reservations for this evening. We leave at 5pm."

"Wow. You didn't waste any time, did you?" She was still very curious about just what he wanted to show her in Virginia. She wondered if he'd tell her before they got there. "I need to start packing then. I guess I'll see you when you get back."

"Okay." He said and hung up.

He headed back inside the café and rejoined Carter and Fusco who were now digging into their meals.

"Can I trust you two to look after Finch while I'm gone?"

"He's in good hands. Don't you worry." Said Fusco between bites and Reese signaled for the server who brought a takeout bag with her and the bill which he paid for.

"Detectives, it's been fun but I have to go." Reese said after she returned with the receipt. "Enjoy your meal."

He got up and left with Fusco staring at him curiously as he went.

* * *

Liv sat on the couch in Reese's loft sipping some tea. It was the only thing Reese had in his apartment and she was hungry. She showered and got dressed, but instead of packing, she decided to see what was on TV instead. She flipped the channels looking for something to watch, but ended up watching the news as usual. She listened as the correspondent went on about an escalating crisis in East Africa and she was surprised by how out of touch she felt after being held captive by Kara for those few days.

She felt a chill come over her, rubbing her arms and put the cup down on the coffee table. She heard the door open behind her and turned to see Reese coming towards her with a big bag; one that she hoped contained food.

He leaned over her and she raised her lips for a kiss.

"Breakfast." He said simply, putting the bag in her lap.

"Thank you." She said before taking out the contents within and devouring them happily.

"Which part of Virginia are we going to?"

He looked at the TV shaking his head at her question.

"Come on, John. At least tell me where we're going. I'm going to find out when we get to the airport anyway."

"True." He admitted. "Alright. We're going to a little town called Chantilly."

"What's in Chantilly? _Who's_ in Chantilly?"

"That's all you'll get out of me." He said and walked over to her, pressing her down into the couch, kissing on her neck.

"John, stop." She said between laughs. "Stop it…ahhhhhh…"

* * *

The flight from New York to Chantilly wasn't long, but to Olivia's surprise they weren't staying there. Reese rented a car and they drove for a little over a half hour to Langley and they checked into a hotel. Reese booked them a suite.

"Are we going to the Air Force base by any chance?" She asked as they got into the elevator. "I thought you were in the army, John?"

"I _was_ in the army but no, we're not going to the Air Force base." He shook his head a little smiling. He was enjoying torturing her like this, he admitted to himself. "Stop trying to guess, I'm not telling you where we're going until tomorrow."

"This is ridiculous. You do realize you're being unreasonable about this?" She said as they finally got into their room.

"I don't think I am." He said putting their bags down.

"Well since you have everything all planned out and I don't have a say, what are we doing this evening?"

"I thought we'd go out for a nice dinner….." She shook her head. "….a night on the town…what?"

He noted the smile on her face, the way she walked up to him, her hands on his chest.

"I have a better idea..."

It was two hours later, and they were on the floor in the living room area of the suite. Liv was on top of him, her hands fisted in his hair and her tongue was in his ear. His hands were on her ass and she was sliding up and down his shaft. It was beyond mind blowing and his face contorted in pleasure.

"You ready to tell me yet?" She whispered in his air, her pussy tightening around him. He was almost tempted to give in.

"My lips are sealed." He said before she thrust her tongue in his mouth.

"You're gonna pay for that." She said and she sat up straight on him, giving him a full view of her breasts. He reached up to grab them, squeezing them in his palms and she ground hard onto him.

"Promise?"

* * *

**The Next Day**

**9am**

"You look amazing." Liv smiled. She stood staring at herself in the bathroom mirror and Reese was directly behind her. He slid his arms around her and she rested her hands on top of his.

"Thank you."

"Liv…"

"What is it?"

"I want you to move to New York." She spun round to face him, ready to protest. "I know we talked about this months ago….and maybe it wasn't the right time then, but after everything that's happened…..I don't want to take a chance on losing you again."

"I have a Crisis Management firm; I have a career back in D.C. My friends are there, my…..my…."

"Your what?"

"My life is there, John."

"So tell me where do I fit in?"

"We'll make it work. We'll see each other. Just like it was before."

"Things are different now. You asked me to take a risk. You asked me to give us a chance. You can't ask me to compromise if you're not ready to do the same."

"Touché." She couldn't help but smile when he used her own words against her.

"Shall we?" He reached out and took her hand.

* * *

"Then Central Intelligence Agency." She turned to look at Reese as they pulled up to the entrance. "The Central Intelligence Agency?"

He came round to her side of the car and opened the door helping her out.

"John, why are we at the CIA?"

"I told you, I had something to show you." He took her arm sliding it through his and led her inside for the tour. As they entered the front lobby and stepped onto the seal, he couldn't help but feel a hint of nostalgia about his former life. The life he left behind right after 9/11 happened and he re-enlisted in the military.

They'd been inside for about fifteen minutes when he led her to the CIA Memorial Wall where they looked at the stars together. There were 103 in total with only 77 registered with names.

"These are all the men and women who died in service." Liv watched as he raised a finger touching the last star at the bottom. She wondered if he knew any of them.

The Book of Honour was directly below them in a steel case, lying open with names and their year of death. Some had no names at all, remaining secret even in death.

"Look at the last two names at the bottom." He said and her eyes followed his direction, first on a 'Kara Shaffer'.

"Stanton." She deduced aloud, but he was quiet. She looked at the name directly under it and finally understood why they were there.

She looked up at him then. There were tears in his eyes and she squeezed his hand, linking her fingers through his.

She touched the case slowly, as she read his name. "John H…."

"Shhhh…" he squeezed her hand as she was about to read his last name aloud.

"It's your real name."

He nodded.

"John…"

Liv was at a loss for words at the moment as was he. She supposed she could spend a lifetime getting to know everything there was about him, but he'd just opened the doors to who he really was.

His name. It had been a secret for years; he'd shed it and become John Reese. He'd taken on that persona, leaving his past behind him, his family, his friends, Jessica. Now he was allowing her to see into his past, so they could have a better future.

She meant that much to him.

He'd pushed her away to keep her safe. He'd come to rescue her despite not being fully recovered from a gunshot wound and instead of pushing her away again, he decided to be with her.

They walked back to the car in silence together, her hand still held tightly in his own.

Reese drove them to a restaurant in downtown Langley and they had a light lunch. They made small talk, laughed a bit, and spent the rest of the day sightseeing.

Later in the evening they went back to the hotel.

"You sure you don't want to go out tonight?" Reese asked.

"No, I want to stay in again. I'm heading back to D.C. soon. I want to be alone with you as much as possible." She grabbed onto his hand again when they got back to the hotel and rode in the elevator. She slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. She felt good enveloped in his embrace.

"Thank you." She said. "Thank you for…." She felt choked up, and couldn't speak.

He kissed her forehead. "It's alright. It's okay."

They strolled out of the elevator together, arms still around one another and he let them into their suite.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked, but she shook her head. "Well, now you know who I am. No more secrets."

He pulled her onto his lap on the sofa. His lips were soft as they bent to claim hers, soft, inviting and the touch sent currents through her. His tongue was warm in her mouth, seeking hers out, sliding against it, dancing with it until every nerve ending in it sizzled at the touch.

She felt safe in his arms, safe in his embrace. His hands were tender as they moved over her, unbuttoning her top, undoing the zipper of her slacks. He moved them over to the bed and did away with her underwear, her bra, and then her panties until he laid her bare before him.

He discarded his own clothing and lay atop her. Her hands were in the back of his neck as he bent it to her breasts. His breath was warm against her skin, moving over it, causing goose pimples to rise on her skin. his tongue snaked out, flicking over her nipples, his hands moving all over her thighs, caressing her legs, pushing them open so he rest them at the place they met.

Liv arched herself towards his chest and she quivered beneath him. His mouth moved lower over her belly and she could feel him spreading her legs open so he could slip a finger inside her. She gasped into his mouth, both palms on his face and he stared into her eyes, watching her face, watching the pleasure pass over it.

As she opened her mouth to groan he sucked on her bottom lip, pulling at it softly with his teeth. Liv's hands found his cock and she stroked it in her palm. A low groan passed his lips. He swiftly lifted her hips up and slid himself inside her, settling in between her thighs. Liv groaned at his girth, raising her legs higher till they were in the middle of his back.

He began a steady rhythm at first, her fingers digging into his back. He was in deep, pushing in and out, his face buried in her neck. She held onto him for dear, her breathing shallow, but then he stopped, and pulled out and he looked straight into her eyes.

"John….don't stop baby." She said grasping at his face. "Don't stop…"

He plunged into her deeper, stroking powerfully, and then pulled out again. She couldn't help the mewling sounds that escaped her lips and her nails dug into his back unaware that she drew a little blood.

He grunted at the pain, and this time he entered her forcefully deeply, unmercifully. He pounded into her with such passion she could barely stand it. His name on her lips was music to his ears. It fueled his movements, and spurred him on even more.

Olivia was trembling, her eyes couldn't leave his, and he bent his head down, keeping his face close to hers, their cheeks touching, his breath in her ears.

"I'm yours." She heard him whisper and pulled his lips onto her own. He was pouring himself into her; it was so overwhelming that tears stung her eyes. She kissed him hard holding onto his face, feeling herself about to float. Her eyes were closed and she started to arch her back underneath him. She whimpered as her body started to shake and her orgasm ran through entire being. His last thrusts were hard and Liv cried out as he finally spent himself inside her. His lips on hers were sweet, breathy. She felt incredibly content.

He started to move after a few minutes, knowing he was getting heavy on top of her, but she wouldn't let him budge.

"No….don't go anywhere…."

"Liv…"

"….no just…don't move yet. Just hold me."

He nodded his head, pushing his arms underneath her and he shifted them till they were slightly side by side on the bed. They lay together, with their limbs still twined together.

"Okay." She said finally. "I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"I'll move to New York. I'll move here with you."

He let out a deep sigh.

"But I need a year at least, maybe two…and we'll have to work out the details somehow but….if you can take a risk, then…..I guess so can I."

"Eighteen months, Liv." He whispered, his chin nestled at the top of her head.

Liv knew he'd never agree to the two years anyway. Eighteen months she could live with.

"Okay, John." She said feeling him squeeze her tighter. "By the way…."

"What?"

"I'm glad you told me your real name and all, but…..I think _John Reese_ suits you much better."

"Yeah? Well I think _**you**_ suit me much better." He said and kissed her lips softly, enjoying the feel of her body next to his and the welcome feeling of happiness for the first time in a long time.

* * *

_**Final word - So we have Reese's big reveal, but you still don't know what his last name is. Well that's because we don't know. The show hasn't revealed it to us yet. We do know that his real name is in fact John. His middle name begins with an H, and his last name ends with an S. But we still don't know what his last name is.**_

_**For those of you who haven't read 'In Between' my other John/Liv crossover fic, you should check it out on the site here. It's a two part story that fills in a few of the gaps in the Thorngate story.**_

_**Love you All!**_


End file.
